Power Surge
by KateyBee42
Summary: Power is defined to be the ability to do something or act in a particular way. If you were given an extraordinary gift, what would you do with this newly found power? Would you don a cape and become a superhero? Mess around and just have fun with it? Or would you just let the thrill of that power slowly take you? Will its effect better your life or just make it more complicated?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, I'm at it again. I managed to come up with two more stories and I decided to go with this one first. This is different then what I've already put on here, and I'm a little nervous b/c I've never really done this before but after a bit of encouragement from a friend, I decided to do my best wit this story. The inspiration for this story is in fact the movie Chronicle. When I watched the movie for the first time a month ago the story immediately popped into my head. It is a lot different then what I've written (and didn't post) before and what I've already posted on here, hence why I'm nervous but I am gonna take a risk and do my best with this story, so I hope you guys will like the intro to it and I hope you guys will show your support, and give some (not harsh) criticism and even offer some suggestions.**

 **Any ways, lets get on the story**

* * *

 **March 15, 7:38 PM**

 **Downtown Woodcrest**

[Terrified Shriek]

Dozens of people run frantically in multiple directions trying to get away from the commotion

"What the hell is going on!?" One man frantically shouts

"Oh My Gosh!" One woman screams

"LOOK OUT!" Another woman shouts before a huge truck flies through the air nearly hitting the citizens but luckily they manage to get out of the way. The truck crashes and the bursts in to flames

Explosions continue to go off causing many vehicles to explode and be engulfed in flames or end up flying high across the sky. The explosions also caused great damages to many buildings. Many of the have been engulfed by flames or were beginning to crumble as a result of the damages done. The windows and many of the billboards for many of the buildings have been smashed and while the windows from skyscrapers and the billboards in high heights are falling to the ground towards the fearful citizens and landing on the multiple vehicles that are on the ground. Multiple sirens can be heard heading in the same direction.

"You see!" Said a black man with crazy looking gray hair styled in an afro wearing a long black robe which was now covered in soot

"See my brothers and sisters, this is the future I for told you! I told ya'll! I warned ya'll! I warned you that this would happen! I told ya'll that this day would come! Today is the day my brothers and sisters! Today is Judgement day! Today is the day our father punishes us for all of our sins! THIS IS OUR PUNISHMENT!"

At the same time the windows of a store he stood in front of instantly shattered and flew forward with some of the glass stabbing him in the back, causing him to fall flat on his face. As he screamed in agony the sound of a loud crash can be heard. Just mere seconds after the crash, a group of terrified people turn the corner towards the injured man and end up trampling him. He screams in pain as they all run over him but everyone is so petrified no one seems to notice that their running over a man

* * *

[Loud Sounds of a Siren]

More sirens continue to flood the city, along with the sounds of loud crashes and the loud sounds of glass smashing. In another part of the city, we see a short haired brunette female reporter and her cameraman trying to stay calm and still while they were in the midst of the chaos

"This is Rhonada Estella Cortez" Said in a firm but obviously uneasy tone "I am coming to you live just a few blocks away from Wuncler Plaza…"

[BOOM!] [She screams]

The sound things breaking can be heard from a distant. The frightened young reporter regains her composure

"Where just moments ago a bomb had gone off which lead…" The light bulb from the street lights she was under explodes causing her and the cameraman to scream in fear. At that same moment the whole line of street lights start to explode one after another. She continues…

"Which lead to the chaos you see before you!" [CRASH] [She screams]

"We're going over to Torrance Romaine who is doing an aerial forecast of the city…AH!" She screams and ducks for cover as another explosion occurs followed by a very loud crash

"Torrance?"

* * *

 **Up In the Air….**

The loud sound of the main rotor blades of a helicopter can be heard. On top of that, echoes of the explosions can be heard despite being so high in the sky. Inside of the copter, a young black haired woman is looking terrified. Especially since the copter itself was experiencing turbulence every 30secs. However the second her female cameraperson gave her the signal, her terrified demeanor had completely softened and became calm and collected

"Thanks Rhonanda" She says calmly but in a loud voice "We are live above downtown Woodcrest observing the repercussions of what is assumed to be a terrorist attack. The bombing at Wuncler Plaza had caused a chain reaction of explosions and lead to the destruction to multiple buildings, there is debris everywhere"

[The helicopter shakes vigorously] She continues…

"The destruction had led to many power outages"

[BOOM!]

She looks visibly shaken but quickly regains her composure

"Many roads have been shut down. Including route 25, routes 31 to 33 and the main route that leads directly to downtown route 29, have all been shut down"

She along with her camerawoman screams in terror as two more explosions occur which leads to an aftershock of both shaking the helicopter very vigorously which causes it to fall off course for a moment. Luckily the pilot manages to take back control and kept the helicopter stable and he continued to run it on its course. Torrance and her female cameraperson attempt to regain their composures. However Torrance struggled to appear completely calm and professional as her facial expression showed complete fear. Nonetheless she continued…

"Explosions continue to be persistent throughout the city and…" [Helicopter shakes vigorously]

[Screams]

"A…an…and we've gotten word that the explosions have so far greatly injured a total of 83 people, killing 13 and leaving 5 in critical condition" The helicopter shakes again

[GASP] Now her fear was completely showing

"With the chaos and danger increasing, the town has now been put in a State of Emergency. I repeat we are in a State of Emergency. Officials are currently evacuating the city and are leading many to safety facilities and are giving and helping people get medical attention to those in need of it. Please do not leave your homes. If you are currently outside, quickly find shelter. There is no telling how much of the town this affected by this disaster and…"

"Torrance you gotta take a look at this! "The pilot yells out

She looks ahead of her and is stunned. Her camera person turns her head while still maintaining the camera on Torrance and is in shock. At that same time flashes of light of a bright light which is soon discovered to be lightening begin to fill the sky

"W…we…we are currently only a few feet away from Wuncler Plaza" She states nervously "Where there appears to be two figures by the building and they appear to be… floating?" She says bewildered "Amber! Turn the camera! Get this on camera!" Amber complies and turns the camera towards the frontal glass of the helicopter. Just a few feet away, the camera captured the smoking and badly damaged building that used to be Wuncler Plaza. The camera also did in fact capture two shadowy figures but due to the distance they weren't able to make out their faces. Suddenly a huge flash blinds the three, then a huge and powerful gust of wind pushes the helicopter back throwing it completely off course

[BOOM]

Then the helicopter begins to fall towards the ground. The women begin to scream in terror

"Mayday! Mayday! We've been hit! I repeat we've been hit! VTOL-49ner's been hit! We're going down!" The pilot yells in to the radio

They continue to rapidly plummet and scream in terror all while the camera is still rolling capturing all of the craziness that might seem to be their final moments. Suddenly, the helicopter stops falling and remains still. Torrance slowly opens her eyes and looks around frantically. Amber and the pilot do the same and are at loss for words

"Uh…" almost acting on instinct, Amber quickly puts the camera on Torrance

"Um…we seemed to have stopped falling" She says hesitantly as she continues to look around "By the looks of it, it seems that something's holding on to the tail of the helicopter which is keeping us at bay" She takes a breath then appears to have regained some of her composure "In the meantime, lets switch back to Rhonanda"

* * *

 **Back on the Ground**

"Thank you Torrance, I do hope you all are safe. We've just received word on the increase of victims. The number of victims has increased to 102. Nine are critically injured and 18 have been killed, 3 of them were in fact children" Another loud crash is heard and she flinches but still maintains her current demeanor. "It is in fact a tragic circumstance, and the situation only continues to get worse. Officials continue to swarm the city and are doing everything they can to find out what happened and who is…" She pauses for a moment and appears hesitant. She closes her eyes and sighs heavily. She reopens her eyes and appears to have a more firm and serious demeanor.

"Everyone…" She say in a very serious tone "I have an update regarding the mystery surrounding this disaster"

"Ro…" The cameraman had pleaded. She ignores him and continues

"While the camera wasn't rolling, my colleague and I discovered that this chaos was not caused by a terrorist. It was actually caused by a mutant. I repeat, this was all caused by a mutant! A mutant is behind this!" She says loudly

Suddenly there is a loud explosion that is very close by the two. She turns around and is frozen in fear " **YOU** …" She says sounding stunned "Wha...what do you want?" She asks fearfully. Before the camera can focus on what she's looking at there is a flash of light "No! please…please wait, don't!" She pleads. The flash become brighter and brighter until it becomes blinding

[Both Scream in Terror] [BOOM]

The camera then goes to static and there is nothing but _**silence…**_

* * *

 _ **So what did you guys think? Not a bad start right? the next chapters will be on here a lot sooner but I still have some editing to do. Hope you guys liked it, and with the other chapters to come. Let me know what you thought in the reviews**_

 _ **Thanks for reading XOXO :)**_


	2. Humble Beginnings

**Hey guys, I finally got to update the story. Sorry it took so long, life and the hot weather made it a bit uneasy to work on the story. But I'm back and ready to keep going and I wanna thank you guys for reading. I read the reviews and I appreciate all your kind words :). Definitely increases my drive to keep this story going. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

 **June 25 (Nine Months Earlier), 6:55 AM**

 **Freeman Residence**

 **Huey's POV**

[BEEP!] [BEEP!] [BEEP!]

[Groans]

I turned over half way and opened one eye and saw that it was only 6:55 in the morning

[BEEP!] [BEEP!] [BEEP!]

I turned over completely and turned off the alarm, then laid on my back. Damn I really don't feel like getting up but I had to get to school. Man, I don't want to go to school either. Today was the second to last day of school and we weren't going to be doing much. All that the teachers were going to do is just give back all of our previous material and go over our grades

[Sighs]

I really couldn't care less about all that stuff. I know what my grades are so there's no point of me going today or tomorrow. But I know if I don't, not only will I have Jazmine nag my ear off about it but Granddad is gonna be on my case constantly asking "Why the hell isn't my big headed ass at school?" I really don't want to deal with all that crap

[Yawns] So I guess I better get out of bed

I stretched out my arms, then threw the covers off me and got out of bed. As I walked towards the door while running my hand through my afro, I looked over at a snoring Riley.

[Sighs] I have to wake his ass up too [Yawns] I stood at the end of his bed

"Riley, Riley, it's time to get up" I said tiredly as I rubbed my eyes. Riley continued to snore. I move over towards his head

"Riley" I say a bit louder "Riley" I say again in the same tone as I slightly shook him, but again nothing. I shook him again

"Riley" I said a bit more annoyed. Again there was nothing, so I did it again "Riley, Riley!" I almost yelled. Then I smacked his head "Riley!"

"Aye!"

Well that worked

"Yo man! What's yo problem!?" He yelled as he rubbed his head "What'chu do that for!?"

"Time to get up Riley" I said in a blank tone

"Pssh" He then turned over to his left and pulled the covers over his head

"I'm serious Riley, you gotta get up" I then open the door "I'm not gonna comeback and tell you again. Your ass better get up" I said in a slightly annoyed tone

[Scoffs] "Yeah, whatever nigga" He said while still underneath the covers

I roll my eyes and left the room closing the door behind me but not before hearing…

"Damn Huey and his gay ass. So damn annoying, I can never get no sleep" Riley irritably said as he began to roughly turn in bed

I simply shake my head and closed the door completely then proceeded to walk down the hall. I first stopped and loudly knocked on Elaina's door to wake her and Rita up. After knocking, I heard a loud groan. Judging by that groan, I managed to wake up Rita. I then headed straight to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and splashing water on my face, I went downstairs to the kitchen. Once there I met eyes with Granddad who was…making breakfast?

"Mornin' boy" He said cheerfully with a smile

"Uh, good morning Granddad" I said in a somewhat confused tone "What's…going on?" I asked as I sat down at the table

"I'm making breakfast boy. We got oatmeal, cereal and pancakes or I can make something else if you'd like"

"No, I'll just have cereal" He then poured me a bowl of cereal and then added milk and handed me the bowl and a spoon. He then gave me a big smile and went back to the stove. He is definitely up to something. Just then Riley came in to the kitchen

[Yawns] "Mornin' Granddad"

"Mornin, want some breakfast boy? You got a lot of options" Riley looked confused at first but as soon as he saw the food his expression changed

"Yeah, I'mma get me some pancakes"

"Alright then" He then stacked up some pancakes and handed Riley the plate "Here you go boy"

"Thanks Granddad" He then started to wolf down his food

Moments later, Rita and Elaina walked in

"Mornin' ya'll, mornin' pops" Rita says in a happy tone

"Morning Rita" He said to her as she sat down

"Good morning Granddad" Elaina says in a calm tone

"Good morning sweet pea. Take a seat and grab yourself a plate, I made pancakes" He said in a much more cheery tone which was so unlike him. He then gave her and Rita a plate of pancakes and gave an even bigger smile to them while Elaina still looked confused

"Uh thanks Granddad. Granddad?"

"Yes?"

"What are you up too?" She finally asked

I can always count on Elaina to take care of things I don't feel like doing or in this case saying

"Wha…Whatever do you mean baby girl?" He stuttered

"Well aside from making breakfast, despite you constantly telling us to get our lazy asses to do something for ourselves, you called me sweet pea and whenever you call me that you usually want something"

"Oh no, no, it isn't like that, it isn't like that at all" He said in a slightly high pithed tone

He was definitely lying

"Really?" And I could tell Elaina knew that too

"No…I mean yes really. I just wanted to do something nice for my grandkids. I mean after all, my boys need to grow up big and strong and my girls need to grow strong and beautiful"

Seriously, what is he up to?

"Oh well that's good to know, cause I thought you were just trying to butter us up and try to get out of picking up Nana tonight and then get us to get her even though you promised her and aunt Cookie that you would"

And there it was

Granddad then looked a bit nervous

"Uh…I…well…I uh…" He said nervously. We all just stared at him as he stuttered his words. He then shook his head and snapped out of his stuttering and nice guy episode and started to look like his old annoyed self again

"Okay yeah I am but so what? Why the hell do I have to waste my good gas and sacrifice myself on that woman?" He asked annoyed

"Granddad you promised" Elaina says calmly

"You know I can't stand that woman, you know that she gets on my last damn nerves!" He says irritatedly

"Funny, she says the same thing about you" Rita says before filling her mouth with pancakes "And that you a good for nothin' dumbass" Granddad grumbled at the response

"Granddad we're not doing something that's supposed to be your responsibility" I finally said in my usual tone

"And why the hell not!?"

"Well for a couple of reasons…" I began

"Yeah reason number one, we don't wanna do nothin' for yo lazy ass" Riley said cutting me off

"Boy..." He said in a warning tone

"Besides, even if we wanted to we couldn't, we're all busy tonight" Elaina chimed in

"Busy doin' what? I thought the three of ya'll had the day off"

"Yeah we do but tonight's the night we're all going to go see the meteor shower, remember?" Granddad started to think about it

"Yeah! meanin' you stuck bein' Ms. Ruby's bitch, as usual" [Snickers] Granddad smacks him on the back of his head "OW!"

"Fine! Since I don't have no good grandkids that never do nothin' for their granddaddy, I'll pick her up" He then grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and began to head towards to the door. He then turned back to us

"But I'mma tell ya'll this right now, if she starts anything with me I'mma end up driving us both of a damn cliff!" And with that, he snatched my spoonful of cereal from my hand, dropping the bits of cereal on the floor

"Clean that up boy" He said to me then he angrily left the room. I shook my head and grabbed Riley's spoon since he wasn't gonna use it

I'll never understand why Granddad and Ms. Ruby treated each other this way. They've known each other for over forty years, they both act as surrogate grandparents to the other's grandchildren and they both even pay for each other's expenses, some more than others. Although Granddad was paying for Elaina's college, Ms. Ruby's has paid for a whole lot more, which includes two of the mortgage payments for this house and having to bail him out of jail after a crazy incident that happened while he and Tom were in Las Vegas. You would think that they would at least have better things to say about each other with all that they do for one another

"I swear that nigga gets crazier and crazier each day. Ya'll sure he don't got dementia?" Rita says as she looks at her sister. Elaina simply sighs and tries to change the subject

"So you need a ride to school big guy?" Elaina asks.

"Huh?" I said as I snapped out of my thoughts

"I said do you need me to give you a ride or are you finally gonna use your car that you just abandoned?"

"Elaina please don't start this again"

"Come on Huey, your sixteen, you have your license and Tom was nice enough to give you his old car for your sixteenth birthday. Y'know how many kids would kill to have something like that at your age?"

"It's just a simple BMW, it's not that special and it's really not that big of a deal. If you don't want to drop us off you could have just said no"

"Huey I don't mind giving you a ride but I just think it's a waste of a good car. It's been a whole month and you haven't used it once"

"Nigga if you don't want I'll take it. Shoo, I can take it and turn that shit in to a car that only real nigga's drive"

"Munchkin no one in their right mind would ever give you of all people a car"

"I'll take it, it ain't like Ruby and Dorothy are the best cars anyway" Elaina stares at her in annoyance

"How come Rita gettin' the car!?" Elaina is about to respond but is cut off

"Cause I'm older than you nigga, and I gotta job. Plus you don't even know how to drive" Rita says with pride

"Neither do you! I deserve that shit more than you do, I'm gettin' that car" Riley snaps in response

"The hell you are!" Rita snaps back

They both begin to argue back and forth. Elaina tries to calm the two down while I simply watch them all and say nothing as they argue for absolutely no reason

"WILL Y'ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" Granddad yelled from the living room. We all look towards the door "I'M TRYIN' TO WATCH MY STORIES! TRAVIS WAS ABOUT TO FIND OUT THAT ABAGAIL WAS REALLY A MAN BUT I CANT HEAR NOTHIN' CAUSE YA'LL IN THERE FIGHTN' ABOUT NOTHIN'! YA'LL BETTER END IT NOW OR I'MMA COME IN THERE AND END IT ALL MYSELF! AND WHILE YOUR AT IT HURRY THE HELL UP AND FINISH EATING SO I CAN CLEAN THE DAMN KITCHEN! WASTING MY ENTIRE MORNING COOKING FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASSES AND NOW YA'LL TRYIN' TO MESS UP MY ME TIME! AIN'T YA'LL SUPPOSED TO BE IN SCHOOL RIGHT NOW ANYWAY!? I'M GIVIN' YA'LL FIFTEEN MINUTES. YA'LL HAVE APPROXIMATELY FIFTEEN MINUTES TO EAT AND CLEAN THE KITCHEN AND THEN GET THE HELL OUT SO I CAN HAVE MY PEACE AND QUIET! AND THE NEXT TIME I HAVE TO TALK TO YA'LL AGAIN ITS GONNA BE MY BELT DOIN' ALL THE TALKIN" It then became quiet. We all looked at each other with confusion

"Didn't he just say that he was gonna be cleaning the kitchen?" Riley said breaking the silence.

"I'm tellin' ya'll, its dementia" Rita replies

"Dementia my ass the nigga just plain crazy and he a lazy ass" Riley says before bursting into laughter. Rita joins in and they start making jokes back and forth but were getting a bit too loud

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TOLD YA'LL!" Granddad shouted "WHAT ARE YA'LL DOIN' IN THERE!?"

"NOTHIN' GRANDAD!" Riley shouted back "WE JUST TALKIN"

"YA'LL BETTER BE FINISHING UP IN THERE!"

"YEAH! YEAH! WE ARE GRANDAD, WE ALMOST DONE"

"GOOD SO HURRY UP!"

"YEAH WE WILL, WE WILL" He then turned to Rita "Lazy ass" He whispered. They both snickered

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"NOTHIN! NOTHIN! Lazy ass" He whispered again, which caused them both to burst out laughing

"IF YA'LL DON'T STOP THIS I'MMA GET MY BELT!" Granddad yelled in annoyance

"I'mma get my belt" Rita said in a mocking tone. She and Riley then laughed even harder

"THAT'S IT! YA'LL GONNA LEARN TODAY! WHERE'S MY BELT!?"

Grandad continued to yell while Riley and Rita continued to laugh their heads off. Elaina and I both sigh & shake our heads tiredly

[Sighs] Just another day in the Freeman house

* * *

 **10:45 a.m.**

 **Edward Wuncler High School**

 **Monica's POV**

Its just another boring day at Wuncler High on what was supposed to be a half day. Seriously why did these people make us have to have a full day of school? Its already summer and vacation's practically started already and I was dying to get out of here and hit the beach or the mall, anywhere but here.

I passed through the busy hall and made my way to my locker. I opened it and looked in my mirror. Damn it was only 3rd period and I already looked so tired, and in truth I was. I'm currently on the summer clock, the school clock stopped functioning a week ago. I started running my hand through my red hair, it was a mess I looked like a mess. Gosh I'm sooo done with school, I'm done with HW, I'm done with teachers and tests, I'm….

"Did you see her hair?" One girl with long strawberry blonde hair said with disgust.

"I know" One with short brown hair replied "She looks like a hot mess"

I didn't look from beyond my mirror but I did continue to listen in

"I know, who was she trying to fool with that headband? That tiny ass thing isn't hiding anything and with fizzy red hair like that…" [Scoffs] "You need a garbage bag to cover that mess not a headband" Another brunette said. They all laughed and continued on.

I scoffed in annoyance

I am definitely soo done with snobby, self-centered and annoying cheerleaders. If you're wondering? No they weren't talking about me, they were talking about the new girl, Meredith. She and I were the only red heads in the school so we stood out like a sore thumb which grabbed the attention of the cheerleaders or who my friends would call "The Bitches from Hell". This school was all about perfection and cliques if you weren't with your group or you were a loner or you were even just plain different and didn't fit the norm, those girls right there would make your life a living hell one way or another and I am not exaggerating they really would. They ran the school and a lot of the students feared them. Hell even most of the teachers feared them and they knew this, they knew they were feared and took advantage of this power that they had. My friends and I were one of the few people that weren't afraid of them so as a result they'd try to be "friends" with us for what reason? To be honest I personally agree with Elaina's theory that their trying to increase the power they have over the school by adding us to the group but in truth I think their only doing this because Jazmine was a cheerleader. She just wanted us all to be friends but the poor naïve girl couldn't see just how fake and manipulative these girls were. It was just ridiculous, they were ridiculous if they think they could take advantage of people just because they were popular. I still couldn't understand how Jazmine could deal or even associate herself with those girls. As sweet and kind as she was it's a surprise that they even let her be a part of the team at all.

I peeked a little to see if the girls were gone completely then saw a familiar face down the hall going into his locker. He was running his hand through his dreads and proceeded to take his stuff out of his locker. I quickly fixed my hair and started to straighten myself before closing my locker. I started walking towards him but paced myself so I didn't appear to be running. I approached him and took a deep breath before saying…

"Hey Caesar" I said sweetly trying to keep my nerves under wraps. He looked over at me then smiled

"Oh hey Monica" He then closed his locker. We started to walk down the hall "What's up?" He asked in his typical happy tone

"Nothin much. What's up with you?" I said in a calm tone finally calming down

"Nothin, just chillin, but I'm tired as hell though" [Yawns]

"Yeah I know the feeling" I look down and notice that he was holding a video camera

"Hey Caesar, what's with the camera?"

"Huh?" Might of caught him off guard but he immediately regain his composure "Oh this? Yeah I just got it, I decided I'm gonna be filming things now. Y'know recording and getting new memories, etc"

"Oh, that's pretty cool. Are you gonna film the shower tonight?"

"Probably. It'll be sick if I could actually get a close shot of an actual meteor"

"What about the party tomorrow? You gonna be recording it too?"

"Nah, me and Hiro gonna be DJing the party so I won't have time to. Besides I don't wanna go wasting any film on a party I really don't wanna go to"

"I here that"

The party was being held by the cheerleaders. Every year they would have a huge summer blow out party where they would invite the entire school even the outsiders. The party was pretty much their way of rubbing their popularity and rich parents in all of our faces. Caesar was usually the life of the party because he was an amazing DJ and would always play and make great hits that always got a party going. If he wasn't interested in a party or didn't even go, then you knew it was gonna be whack even with all the glitz and glam. I honestly didn't wanna go to the party myself, none of us did but Jazmine kept begging us to come. In fact she's the only reason Caesar agreed to being a DJ for this party to begin with. Hiro on the other hand would go to any party whether it was whack or not. He was a party animal that didn't have a preference unlike Caesar who did. Hiro was also still somewhat of a rookie at DJing compared to Caesar so it was a must that Caesar would be there too.

There was now an awkward silence. My nerves were coming back and it felt like there was a lump in my throat. I really want to ask him but I'm so scared to but now was a good time as any. I closed my eyes and inwardly took in a deep breath. I reopened my eyes and looked at him as he was adjusting the camera

"Uhh Ceez?" I said in a nervous tone

"Yeah?" He answered without looking up from his camera and was completely oblivious to my nervousness

"It's been a while since we hung out"

"Yeah I know, we all are getting busy with all kinds of shit going on we not hanging out as much as we used too. But with summer vacation we can all hang again. I haven't played ball with Reezy and C-Murph in a long ass time and we haven't had our game nights either. Which reminds me. I'mma gonna have a rematch, Reezy and I still didn't get any justice from the last time. We gonna beat you and Cindy this time and ya'll gonna be buyin us pizza afterwards"

[Scoffs] "Yeah right" I slightly shoved him as we both laughed "In your dreams maybe" I then became nervous again "But I…uh was thinking maybe it could just be you and me" He looked up for a second then looked back down and gave a small smirk

"Oh you wanna do a one on one match again, a'ight I see you Mo Red" "Mo Red", one of the few nicknames he had for me. Caesar always had a nickname for everyone even me but his favorite that was also mine too was Red. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and replied back to him

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could do something else" He then looked over at me. I looked in the opposite direction and avoided his gaze

"Really?" His tone was a bit more serious but calm and somewhat curious "What'd you have in mind?"

I then blushed a bit and tried to continue what I started but just couldn't open my mouth. Gosh just say it, it's just Caesar. I then turned my head to him

"Well…" I said still sounding nervous "I was thinking maybe we could…"

"What's happenin pimps!"

Damn it!

Caesar and I were then huddled together by an unknown person. We both turn around and see that the person was Hiro

"Hi Hiro" I said in the happiest tone I could bring up while covering up the disappointment I had

"S'up Mo" He said as he looked at me then he looked at Caesar "S'up Ceez" Caesar then smirked

"Well, look who decided to come to school" He said in a sarcastic tone. Hiro then let us go then started to just walk behind us

"Aye, it's not my fault that these people decided to have school last minute. If they wanted to have school they should of said so in the first place, we all got shit to do when its there's a half day and when its summer. They should of made up their minds before they do shit like that. Besides it ain't like I missed much"

"Even Mrs. Peterson's class?"

"Please I don't give two shits about Mrs. Peterson's class. She ain't nothing, what's that bitch gonna do to me" His macho and "hardcore" demeanor then turned to nervousness "She didn't notice I wasn't there right?" He asked nervously. Caesar chuckled a bit

"No. Lucky for you Michel "Kiss-ass" Craig took up most of her attention so she never even noticed" Hiro then looked relived

"Good, for once his kiss-ass is actually useful instead of just annoying. Anyways, what were ya'll talking about?"

"Oh nothing much. Just about the meteor shower and the party tomorrow night"

Along with us talking about the possibility of us going out on a date before you showed up and killed my chance to ask him. Yeah I was a bit pissed but it wasn't like I'd actually show it

"Oh yeah, I knew I was for getting something" He then got in between us and turned to Caesar "Caesar, man I almost forgot to tell you, we gotta start making the playlist we supposed to be playin tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that too. Man we better get started cause if we don't get it done by tomorrow, those cheerleaders are gonna lose it"

"That's what I'm sayin. Look why don't we just cut third and just spend it makin beats"

"Sounds like a plan, there ain't really any major reason for me to go to third. It's not like we do shit in that class anyway" I felt a slight jab in the heart

Third period was the class the two of us had together. Usually we would play video games or when we'd skip it we'd head to the music room and I'd listen to him play new beats that he would so easily create. It was one of the two times where it would just be me and him, the only time we would spend time together. Did he really just forget that? Or am I pulling a Jazmine right now and just overthinking it?

"Cool" Hiro then turned to me "You don't mind if I steal your man away for sec do you"

I quickly snap out of my thoughts

"Huh? Oh no, no not at all" I say in an uneasy tone

"Cool" They then started to pick up the pace in their walking while I slowed down and watched them walk down the hall "So Ceez, I was thinking we can do something real cool and really different. I say we create a mix with reggae"

"Reggae?"

"Yeah, it could be it could be real chill, we could add some drums and some auto tune and take'em back to the islands man!" He says in a Jamaican accent

Caesar looks at him with a confused look

"I haven't even been to the islands, how the hell are you gonna bring'em back there?"

"C'mon man it's a dope idea"

"Okay you and me need to have a talk….." They kept on walking and arguing without even noticing that I wasn't walking with them

"Okay, bye… see you guys at lunch" I said softly

But the boys were long gone. I leaned on a nearby wall, closed my eyes and just shook my head in disappointment. I blew my chance, I should of said it sooner I had the opportunity to say it but nooo I had to get all nervous and then ended up getting cut off. Dang it!

Suddenly I felt a somewhat hard pat on the back. I opened my eyes and look over and saw none other than Cindy McPhearson

"Hey Cindy" I said in a mellow tone

"What's up girl" She said in her usual happy tone. Her happy expression had then turned to a concerned look" Aye what's wrong? Why do you look like your puppy just died? Did something happen? Do I need to whoop somebody's ass?"

I quickly stood up and changed my demeanor

"No I'm good" I said in a more happy tone

"You sure I don't need to beat someone's ass, cause you know me. Havin to give a good well deserved ass whoopin will always make my day" I laughed a bit

"Yeah Cin I'm sure. I'm fine, really I am I'm just tired that's all" She observed me for a sec but then just let it go. We then started to walk towards our third period class which luckily were right across from each other

"Alright then, so what's up?"

"Nothin much. You still comin tonight?" I asked calmly

"Yeah. Me and Ceez are supposed get some stuff for Jazmine so she can give it to cheerleaders for tomorrow so we might be a little late but…."

I honestly tuned out as soon as she said Ceez. Caesar is the last thing I wanna think about at the moment so I tried to change the topic

"Soo how was your date with Riley?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it was pretty much the same old shit. Before we actually went out he had to make a quick stop to Ed's house. Ed wanted a rematch with Riley with some video game they were playin before and Ed was gonna go off if he didn't play. So we stayed there for a good three hours watchin them play…"

I listened as Cindy went on about how Ed forced them to play the video game until he won then they went with them to a robbery gone wrong as it lead to a shootout (again). Until finally she and Riley got some alone time. That's where it really caught my attention and that's also where a little bit of my envy started to grow

 **One Period Later… 12:10 p.m.**

 **Cafeteria**

Cindy, Caesar and I were all sitting at our usual table. As we were waiting for the rest of our friends to show up, Caesar was currently practicing his filming skills which was slightly annoying Cindy as at the moment she was his current star

"Okay seriously, Ceez what is up with the camera? I'm feelin like I'm on Big Brother right now" She asked in annoyance as Caesar filmed her. He puts the camera down

"What? It's just somethin' I do now, it's just me making memories"

"You tellin me you wanna have a memory of me eating? That's just stupid Ceez and a waste of film"

He playfully shoves her as she chuckles

"No I am not makin memories on stuff like that but I just wanna have some fun moments to look back on"

"Fine, you wanna a pretty picture, alright take a picture of this" She then opened her mouth revealing all the food she was chewing. Caesar and I both flinch and groan in disgust

"Oh c'mon Cindy! That's just disgusting!" I yelled in disgust. She simply busted out laughing and nearly choked and spit out the food in her mouth

"Man it's a good thing the Freeman's aren't here"

"If Huey were here, he'd give you a 30min lecture on how disgusting your being" I simply said

"And it's a relief Riley isn't here yet cause if he was then it would been even more disgusting cause he would of done the exact same thing but worse." Cindy swallowed her food and wasn't really fazed by our complaints

"Well that's about to change cause Reezy's finally comin' next semester so ya'll betta be ready for when my baby gets here and ya'll betta get used to it" She says firmly with a smile.

Caesar and I both roll our eyes. Just then Hiro appears carrying a tray of food with a familiar looking female tailing behind him holding a light brown bag

"Hey ya'll" He said happily

"Hey Hiro" Cindy and I say in usion

"S'up man" Caesar said as he stood up gave him a dap. He then turned her attention to the girl "Hey Ming"

"Hello" She said coldly

"Uh…Hi Ming" I said a bit awkwardly

"Hello" She said again in an even colder tone

"Umm how are you?" I said nervously

"Fine" I felt even more uncomfortable. Caesar sensed it and timed in

"So you wanna sit with us"

"No, we have other plans" She says in that same tone and then turns to Hiro "Hiro I'll meet you over at the table" She then walked away without saying another word

"Well bye to you too bitch" Cindy finally said in annoyance. Hiro then looked guilty

"Aye, guys I'm sorry about that"

"Hiro its okay" I said in a comforting tone

"Yeah man, what can you do?" Caesar said in the same assuring tone

"Your cousin just has problems" I shoot her a look

"Cindy!"

"What? We were all thinkin it" Hiro smiles

"Well I'll see ya'll later"

"A'ight I'll catch you later man" The boys dap each other

"Bye Hiro" Cindy says in a somewhat irritated tone

"Bye Hiro" I say in a sad tone

I just will never understand why that girl hates us so much. She was only related to Hiro by marriage but everyone in Hiro's family were just as friendly and sweet as he was. She was the only black sheep of the family but despite this Hiro always stood by her and always defended her even though she would completely disregard his needs. I don't know why she acts so coldly towards us, all we ever try to do is be nice and welcome her with open arms but she always shut us down. Maybe she was jealous of anyone other than herself that would hang out with Hiro and make him happy or maybe she still had beef with Huey because he beat her at that kick ball game a few years back then beat her again at the rematch and has been beating her at everything like grades, awards, etc ever since or maybe it was both. Whatever the reason was, she hated us and no matter how hard we tried there was just no getting through to her.

We all looked back at their table. Ming was happily enjoying time with her friends while Hiro was just sitting there listening in. He might have had a smile on his face but we could tell just by looking at him that he was bored out of his mind and was just miserable. We all then turned around and looked at each other.

"Man, she still got him wrapped around her little finger" Cindy said in both a sympathetic and annoyed tone

"I know" I said sounding sadder then I should "I just don't understand her, why can't we just be friends or at least be on good terms on each other?"

"Because as you can see" He began as he sat down "We don't fit her expectations to being part of her crew" Cindy and I nodded in agreement

"Speakin of crew's, where's the rest of ours?" She asked referring to Huey and Jazmine who should have been here by now

"Oh, Huey and Jaz's teacher told them to stay back for a min to talk to them about something"

"Why are they in trouble?" If Huey was it was no surprise cause he's always getting in trouble with teachers but Jazmine? That's what caused me to be curious and a bit concerned

"I don't think so. Huey just texted me that their teacher wanted to see them, he didn't say anything else after that"

"Don't worry Mo" Cindy said in a reassuring tone "If Jaz is involved they ain't in trouble, I'm sure everything's fine and they'll be down here"

* * *

 **On The Second Floor**

 **Normal POV**

Huey and Jazmine exit out of the classroom. Both appear to be tired but they looked how they usually do. Jazmine still had her signature smile while Huey had on his signature scowl

"What a waste of time" Huey said in a calm but annoyed tone

"C'mon Huey it wasn't that bad" Jazmine said in a sweet tone

"I didn't need to listen to a fifteen minute lecture on my grades and on how much hard work will get me to numerous places, I already knew this"

"Seriously Huey, you were just told that you made honor roll for the fourth time in a row and that not only are you getting an achievement award on top of that but you've been invited to the annual Wuncler's ball, can't you at least be a little bit happy? Aren't you even excited?" She pleaded

"Eh" He shrugged

"C'mon Huey!"

"Jazmine what do you want from me? All that stuff doesn't interest me so could you please just drop it"

Normally she wouldn't just drop something like this and would continue to try to convince Huey to look on the bright side of things but she was just feeling too tired to keep going so she dropped it and then changed the conversation to something that did catch his attention

"So Huey are you excited about the meteor shower tonight?"

"Eh, more or less" He says in the same blank tone. Jazmine inwardly rolls her eyes

"Well I guess you'll need to go and buy a telescope for tonight huh? I can come with you later to go get one"

"I already got one" He says blankly

"Well I bet you'll need help putting it together. I could come over afterschool and help you.."

"Elaina already helped me put it together" He said in the same uninterested blank tone

"Oh, well I could bring some blankets for…"

"Elaina already brought some blankets for us to use"

"Oh. Well…I uh could help you find…."

"Find a location to watch the shower" He said cutting but finishing her sentence "No need Elaina already did that"

 _'Geez, is there anything Elaina hasn't done?'_ Jazmine thought in a bit of frustration

"Umm…. I…I…could bring us all a snack, I bet Elaina didn't do that yet" She says feeling accomplished

"Of course not, why would she? It's not a party, we're just going to watch the meteor shower then we're going home. There's no reason to bring food" He says in a calm and blank tone

"Huey the meteor shower won't start until late at night, who knows how long that'll be"

"Like three or four hours" He says in the same tone

"Right and we'll be there by eight so we need to at least have something in our bellies at the Meteor Party or we'll all starve. We can't all go without food for so long like you can Huey"

"Okay first of all" He starts out sounding a bit annoyed but calm "For the last time it's not a party, we're just watching the meteor shower and second of all, I guess I see your point. Plus I don't wanna have to deal with any complaints from anyone tonight so alright Jazmine, you can bring snacks" A big smile came upon Jazmine's face

"Yay!" Jazmine yells practically jumping. Huey stares at her with a confused look but immediately returns to his usual demeanor and keeps on walking. Jazmine who was slightly behind him picked up her pace to catch up to him

"I don't know what you're so happy about, all I said is that you're bringing refreshments" She looks at him without losing her smile

"It's not just about that, I'm just excited about tonight, I can't wait to see the shower"

"I admit it is an interesting sight but it's really not worth all this excitement your giving" He says calmly

"But its still so amazing. Being out there under the stars and then watching a bunch of shooting stars falling across the sky while underneath the moonlight. It's just so beautiful, so peaceful and relaxing and so romantic" She says in a dreamily tone

"What?" He says as he looks at her in confusion. She quickly snaps out of her dreamy daze

"I mean remotely relaxing" [Nervously laughs] "Yeah really, really relaxing" [Nervously laughs]

Huey arches a brows and looks confused but immediately drops it

"But really, tonight will be life changing" She says in her normal tone

"Okay your just watching a meteor shower, there's nothing life changing about that"

"Well, it will create a brand new memory which makes it life changing for me" She says with a big smile

He simply shakes his head

"Whatever you say Jazmine" He says calmly.

Jazmine stops for a second, puts her hands on her hips and stares at the boy looking a bit annoyed at his response. Huey, although aware of her actions is unfazed by it and continues to walk down the hall. Seeing that he's not slowing down, Jazmine runs to him. She still annoyed at his attitude but shakes it off and just keeps on smiling as they enter the stairway to head down to the cafeteria

 _'I don't care what he says, tonight's gonna be amazing and it's gonna change our lives forever'_ She smiles and giggles a little at the thought

* * *

 **Some charcter development so you can get a sense of who the characters are, how their relationships are and etc. there might of been some foreshadowing on some future events to come, did you manage to spot some of them? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you guys think. The next one will be up soon, Thanks again for reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks or the references made here either**


	3. The Shower

**10 Reviews already and for only two chapters? :) :)Seriously thanks you guys that really means a lot, I really didn't expect that much at all, Seriously thanks you guys :) This just gives me even more motivation to continue on with the story. I really hope you guy are liking it and based off of what I read you are so that's great to know. I finally managed to complete and upload chapter 3 but before getting to the story I just had a few author's notes for my original characters.**

 **Elaina's name is pronounced (A-lane-a)**

 **When pic the girls well this one might be a bit longer:**

 **For Elaina, I have been going back & forth as to what she looks like. Like will she be a younger looking Ebony Brown or something but ultimately I decided that the physical aspect of Elaina is Tara, that crazy lady that tried to kidnap Riley in the Ebony Brown epi. Since she's older in this story, she's has most of Tara's physical traits except for the lips, complexion and hair color. She maybe older but she's still young so her lips are pretty much like Sarah's. Her complexion and hair color are just like the Freeman brother's. As for Rita, like Riley w/Huey she looks just like her sister but being only 18mths apart the girls practically look like identical twins. The only difference is her hair as she (like a lot of girls do, black girls in particular) always has a new hair style. At the moment she has dreads just like her cousin Caesar (don't worry the familial relations will be explained so no worries if you're a little confused). Also its good to mention that her mannerisms are similar to the lady in the beginning of the Fried chicken Flu epi, the one with the afro. Note also that their voices are not like who their based on, same can be said about Monica (Speaking of)**

 **Monica is actually a hybrid of two people. If you remember The Fundraiser epi (best Riley centered epi ever) which was also Cindy's reintroduction in to the series, there was a red head in her crew then there was the girl they were attacking. She is actually a mix of both girls. From the red head she has all of the physical aspects, haircolor, eyes, height (Obviously here she's taller), etc. From the other girl she has everything else, the hairstyle, somewhat of her clothes and even her mannerisms. But she unlike the girl, she would actually be respected by Miss C-Murph instead of just being a "punk" and letting her jump her like that. As for her sister (who you will meet this chapter) she is pretty much that red head that was laughing at Robert in the Ebony epi. She looks exactly like her only younger and slightly shorter.**

 **Those are pretty much stuff to keep in mind when reading the story or any other story I might end up writing in the future**

 **But anyway enough with rambling etc, now on with the story**

* * *

 **11:55 P.M.**

 **Wuncler Park**

 **Normal POV**

"THIS PARTY SUCKS!"

"Riley!" Jazmine shouts out

"What!?" He says in annoyance "This party does suck. There ain't no food except for those cheap ass sandwiches, ain't nothing to drink here except for water, hell I'm even sittin on the damn grass. This party sucks! But I should'da known it would suck though" He then turned his head to Huey who was several feet's away behind him adjusting his telescope "It's a party by McHater, his boring ass and party don't mix. All he do is just suck up the fun and life out of it and then make everything as boring and gay as he is. "Meteor Party", that name right there shows just how gay you are, that name just screams gay."

"Okay, first of all" Huey says in a calm but a annoyed tone without looking up "I didn't call it a "Meteor Party" Jazmine did, second of all I never said it was a party, I said we were just gonna watch the meteor shower"

[Scoffs] "Whatever nigga" He turns back around "Givin false advertising for a party then you tell'em it sucks and you try to tell'em how they can make it not suck then they get mad at you because you said the party sucks. Ain't that a bitch" Says in annoyance

"Y'know Riley, no one's forcing you to stay here, you can leave if you want to" Riley then looks at Cindy then closes his eyes and sighs as he lies on his back and puts his hands behind his head

"Yeah right…" He scoffs. Cindy moves in closer to him and puts her hand on his chest

"C'mon Reezy don't be like that" She pleads

"I never thought you of all people would be in to boring ass shit like this C-Murph" He says as he looks up at her

"It's not boring Riley" Jazmine chimed in "Meteors are pretty cool" She says in a cheery tone. Riley sits up and looks at her with a slightly annoyed expression

"Y'know last time I checked I was takin to my girl not to the fake ass Mariah Carey with them cheap ass ugly lookin flats" He says in annoyance

"Hey!"

"Reezy!" Cindy says as she nudges him. Jazmine's surprised expression then changes to sad and embarrassed

"It's bad enough that he insulted the sandwiches I made, now he insults my shoes" She whines. The mini confrontation seems to grab Hiro and Caesar's attention

"Okay, you really didn't need to be doggin on her like that Reezy" Caesar says in an irritated tone "She was just tryin to help" Riley arches an eyebrow and is somewhat taken aback at Caesar's sudden defensive attitude. But nonetheless, Riley only scoffs and seems to ignore him.

"Pssh, whatever. Damn bitch ass nigga protectin the bitch as if she was his" He mumbles. Caesar seems to become more annoyed. He completely turns to Riley and nearly throws away his camera which was still in his left hand

"Don't call her a bitch!" Caesar and Huey yell out in usion.

Everyone (not counting Caesar) turned to look at Huey who wasn't one to interfere with other people's arguments but he was also not one to yell. He seemed calm, even with all the stares. He seemed to just briefly give a warning glare to Riley and then he went back to the telescope. Caesar on the other hand wasn't so calm which was out of character for him as he was always so laid back. He seemed like he was getting ready to pounce Riley (No Homo), he never took his eyes off him for a second (Pause). Riley then turns his attention to Caesar and showed an irritated expression that was similar to Caesar's. Both boys just stared at each other, sending each other mental messages with their eyes each daring and waiting for the other to make a move. Feeling the tension, Hiro quickly jumps in

"Alright ya'll need to cool it" He says in a calm but stern tone "We didn't come out here to have a nigga moment, we came out here to hang and watch a meteor shower. We all friends here and ya'll are homies so just squash this so we can just enjoy the show. Whenever it starts" He then sits down and calmly looks up at the sky

Caesar takes a breath and turns and goes back to filming the sky and their surroundings. Riley also takes a breath and calms down a bit and goes back to staring at the sky. Feeling a bit awkward about the silence, Cindy attempts to change the topic

"Reezy, Jaz is right meteor showers are pretty cool" She says calmly

"Oh yeah. Watchin flyin rocks for fifteen minutes is sooo cool" He says in a sarcastic tone "As a matter of fact, let's take all the rocks in the park and throw them off the hill. Boom, there's yo meteor shower" He then crosses his arms and huffs in annoyance

"It's more than just flyin rocks Reezy. Y'know they literally on fire right?"

"So?" He says in an uninterested tone

"So…with all them fireballs flyin all over the place there's no tellin where they can land. They could land anywhere" Riley was beginning to become interested "They could land on cars or something or betta yet one of them could land at school and just burn the shit down" Riley's expression changes from annoyance to complete interest and some excitement

"Word?" Cindy nods "You see, now that right there is interesting" Cindy knew that if there's one thing Riley loved other than causing trouble, its seeing destruction. ''Blowin shit up'' was something that always got him excited

"Plus what makes meteor showers really cool is that you can make a wish on them" Jazmine says cheerfully. Riley's eyes widen

"Fo real?" He asked in an excited tone

"Uh-huh, it's just like making a wish on a birthday candle or a shooting star. All you gotta do is close your eyes, make a wish and it'll come true" She says with a sweet smile

"Man, why didn't ya'll just tell me that in the first place? You know all the shit I could wish for? Damn, I don't even know where to start" He pondered for a minute "Maybe I could wish for a new PlayStation or maybe I can wish for a new bike with some sick ass rims. Shoo, why stop wit' a bike? I'mma wish for a sick ass car wit' them sick rims, some 24's on it, machine guns," [Laughs] "That'd be so sick" He and Cindy both laugh

"If I had one wish….gosh, I guess I could finally get that pony I always wanted or maybe a stable filled with ponies. Ooo! I could wish for a pink corvette" [Gasp] "I could even wish for a closet filled with a killer new wardrobe and some really cute shoes" She gushed before squealing with excitement. She then looked over at Cindy "What would you wish for Cindy?"

"Girl I'mma wish for a vacation to the tropical islands like the Bahamas. My ass deserves a tropical vacation. Just sittin' on the beach under a palm tree drinkin' a Pini Colada from a coconut" She says in a happy tone

"Ooooo" Jazmine says in awe

"Man I'mma wish for them new Jordan's at the mall" Hiro says happily "What about you Ceez?" Caesar thinks about it as he puts his camera down. He then turns to Hiro

"Man I'mma wish for all the above" He says happily but calmly "I'mma wish for a tropical vacation to my fam's motherland Jamaica on a private island. It ain't gonna be nothing but me, my brand new red Ferrari and my girl with a bottle of Cristal on the side. When it's just me and my woman…." He then gives a mischievous smirk "Heh, let's just say she'll have a reason for sayin "I luh ya papi" over and over and over again, ha ha!"

Hiro and Riley both laugh and give Caesar a dap and a pat on the back while expressing their support for the idea. The girls roll their eyes then engage in their own conversation

Just 6ft away, Huey looks on in disbelief as his friends continue to talk about the wishes their gonna make

[Sighs and Shakes head]

"I wonder if Elaina's having a better time and conversation with her group" He says in a low tone

 **12:01 A.M.**

 **On the Otherside of the Same Area….**

Elaina was looking through the telescope while the rest of her group are about 4ft away sitting on a blanket looking up at the sky

"THIS PARTY SUCKS!" Rita exclaimed in irritation

"Rita don't start that again" Elaina calmly says as she looks over at her sister. Rita then turns around

"What? It's true. Barely any food, nothin to drink but water, there ain't no music and I'm sittin on the damn grass and I ain't doin shit" Elaina sighs in frustration and goes back to fixing the telescope "So again, this party sucks!" With that she turns back around

"All I said was and I quote "We're gonna go watch the meteor shower, do you wanna come?" unquote. I never once said that it was a party. Where'd you even get the idea that this was a party anyway?" She asks calmly without looking up

"Melissa" She answers in an annoyed tone before turning her head to the medium length red head. Melissa avoids Rita's glare and looks to the side

"I might of exaggerated a wee….bit" She says in a low hesitant tone

"Well we're just here to watch the meteor shower" Elaina says in a blank tone. Rita's expression becomes annoyed.

"C'mon Rita" She says in a cheery tone as she gently shakes her "Don't be like that. It'll be fun and interesting"

"Yeah about that, when the hell is this shower supposed to start?" Rita then stands up and turns to Elaina "We've been sittin here for almost four hours and I ain't seen one flyin rock" She then stretches then rubs her behind "My back is hurtin' and my ass is asleep" Elaina looks up at Rita

"Rita it's not like fireworks, you can't just start them whenever you want. Meteoroids come in to orbit at a particular time. Meteor showers usually happen at around midnight" She looks at her watch "It's only a couple of minutes after midnight so it'll be starting any second now, so you can relax and stop complaining" She then went back to the telescope.

Rita then became more impatient

"Well then Ms. Smart ass, since you seem to have an answer for everything, can you explain to me why the hell are we so far from everyone else who's watching the shower and why we so damn close to the woods in the dead of night?"

"We are not that far from everyone, we're still in viewing distance. Plus we are not that close, we're like 30ft away. In addition to that we have flash lights and even some lanterns and you still act like we're in complete darkness or something. What? Your scared that some dude in a ski mask is gonna come out of the wood and butcher us to death?"

"Hell Yeah!"

Melissa then got up

"I'm with Rita on this one" She said as she walked over to Elaina "What if some weirdo does come to attack us or the kids?" Elaina sighs slightly in frustration "Are you sure that the kids are okay over there by themselves?" She asked sounding a bit concerned "Maybe we should of stayed together. What if they do get attacked or something!?" She sounds even more worried

"Melissa, the kids are fine" She says in a calm tone "Remember, we only split up to cover more ground and to also give the kids their space like they wanted"

Melissa looked a little surprised by Elaina's calm demeanor

"So you really aren't worried about the boys?" She asks in a somewhat curious tone

"Not at all" She replies calmly.

Melissa is visibly surprised by her answer. Before she can ask why…

"Melissa, Huey and Riley aren't little kids anymore. They don't need their babysitter hovering over them anymore, none of them do. Their all old enough and responsible enough" Melissa arched an eyebrow

"Okay well most of them are anyway. But the point of the matter is that the kids are older now, all of them" She says as her eyes look to the right.

Melissa follows her glare and realizes that she's looking over at her younger sister who had been listening in and watching them since their conversation began. Meeting eyes with each other, the youngest red head shows puppy dog eyes while the eldest pondered on what she was getting at.

"Missy" Elaina says in a calm and comforting tone snapping Melissa out of her daze "I know you're still antsy about that whole Axel shooting that happened back in February and you're just trying to protect her but Monica's sixteen years old. She's capable and old enough to protect herself. She really doesn't need to be constantly hanging out with her big sister's friends. She has her own and she needs to be with her friends" Melissa looks at Elaina then back at Monica whop seems to agree with Elaina as she pleaded with her sister using her puppy eyes

"C'mon Missy, you know that's where she wants to be" She thinks about for a second and then sighs in defeat realizing that Elaina's right. She then walks over and kneels down by her sister. Monica looks at her with some anticipation

"Look Monica if…if you really want to then…" She trails off for a minute "Then you can…Oooo! It's starting!" She yells in excitement

Monica looks up and sees that the meteor shower has indeed already begun

"Well since its already starting, I guess there's no reason for you to now" Melissa says a bit too happily

Monica simply rolls her eyes at her sister's immature behavior. Melissa then sits down completely next to her as the entire group including Rita watch in awe of the beautiful and amazing sight.

 **Back with Huey's Group**

"It's starting!" Jazmine squealed in excitement

The whole gang watched in awe as dozens of "shooting stars" filled the night sky with illuminating light streaks in its path

"Man isn't this cool Reezy?" Cindy said in amazement but there was no response "Reezy?"

She looks over and sees Riley with his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face with his hands together as if he were praying, whispering repeatedly

"Rims and a diamond Rolex, rims and a diamond Rolex, rims and a diamond Rolex" Cindy shakes her head and giggles a bit

"Wow…" Jazmine says in amazement and disbelief as she looks through the telescope "This is incredible, isn't pretty Huey?" She asked sweetly without looking up

"Yeah" He says calmly while looking up at the sky

He then looks in her direction. Rather than check on whether or not she wasn't tampering with the telescope, Huey was simply watching Jazmine or staring really

"It's beautiful"

Almost as if she could sense his glare, she looks up at him. Instead of quickly looking away or even showing his surprised expression, he calmly looks over at the telescope. Jazmine smiled and giggled

"Don't worry Huey, I'm not gonna mess it up" She said as she moved away from the telescope. Huey then moved to her original position

"Good" He says in his usual calm and blank tone "Cause this thing was expensive and I really don't wanna end up paying more than I already had just because someone didn't know what they were doing" Jazmine continues to smile and shake her head

"Whatever Huey" She says in a calm but happy tone "Nothing you say can ruin my mood now" She looks up "This is just so amazing, I mean just look at them go" She says excitedly

"M-hm" He says blankly without looking up

"They all look so beautiful, especially that blue one" Huey looks up at her in confusion

"Blue one?" He asked in a calm but confused tone "What blue one?"

"That one right there" She says as she points upward.

He follows the direction she's pointing and actually sees a bright blue light. Huey quickly looks through the telescope and adjusts its magnification and is surprised to actually see what appears to be a light blue colored meteor

"What the?" He says sounding confused

 **Back with Elaina's Group**

"This is amazing" Melissa says happily. She then turns to Rita "See Rita, isn't this interesting?" Rita nods slightly

"Yeah" She says sounding impressed "I gotta admit sis, you really came through this time, this actually is pretty cool" Elaina slightly smirks

"Glad you're enjoying it" She says in a calm but blank tone

"Yeah. But you still a boring ass nerd though" Elaina simply rolls her eyes and continues to watch the meteors

"Gosh they look so beautiful" Monica says in awe

"Mm-hm" Melissa says as she and the other girls nod in agreement

"Especially that blue one, it really pops and stands out" Elaina then became confused

"Blue one?"

She then quickly looks through the telescope and is surprised to see a blue meteorite. She then looks up in complete shock and confusion

"What the?"

 **Back with Huey's Group**

"Man I'm really likin the look of that meteor" Hiro says happily "Aye Ceez" He says as he nudges him "I hope you gettin this on the camera, I think this might be some once in a life time thing. Hell I didn't even know meteors can be in different colors like that"

"They can't, they don't, well not usually anyway" Caesar replies sounding a bit baffled

"Is it me or is that meteor a bit closer than it should be?" Jazmine says in a curious tone

"Yeah she's right, it does look a bit close" Hiro says in the same tone

"Too close" Huey points out in a serious tone

"Ya'll…" Cindy says sounding a bit fearful "I think I maybe hallucinating or something but I think that meteor is heading right for us!"

The whole gang jumps up on to their feet and look up in shock and fear as it appears that Cindy might be right. A bright blue light then illuminated the area and became brighter and brighter

"HOLY SHIT!"

[CRASH]

 **Back with Elaina's Group**

The girls looked on in shock as they saw smoke coming from the other side of the park

"HOLY SHIT!" Rita shouts in shock

"OH MY GOD! ISN'T THAT WHERE THE KIDS ARE!?" Melissa yells in fear

"It's nearby there" Elaina says in a calm but loud tone as she looks through her duffel bag. She then takes out a walkie talkie

"Huey!? Huey!? Can you hear me!? Is everything alight over there!?"

The walkie talkie beeped and then produced static

"Huey!?" Still nothing but static which caused Elaina to become agitated. She then grabbed a flashlight then moved quickly passed by her friends and made her way down the hill

"Elaina! Elaina wait!" Melissa shouts out.

Elaina turns around

"Where are you going!?"

"Where does it look like I'm going!? I'm gonna go check on the kids!" She shouts back then continues to run

"B-bu-but…but, you're heading straight for the woods!"

"It's a quick short cut! And I got a flashlight so don't worry about it!" She yelled without stopping or turning around

"Yo! E, wait up! I'm comin too!" Rita shouts out as she grabs a flashlight and runs after her sister

"Rita!" Melissa yells in concern and frustration

At that same moment Monica quickly grabbed a flashlight then quickly dashed after the two girls

"Monica!" Melissa becomes irritable "YOU GUYS!" She yells out but the girls are long gone.

She groans in frustration then frantically looks for a flashlight

"Guys! Wait up!" She screams as she runs to catch up with the group

 **Back with Huey's Group**

The whole gang looks on in shock and appear shaken up by the smoke that was coming up from the trees

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Riley and Cindy both yell in usion

"I-I ca-can't believe that thing nearly hit us" Jazmine says in a startled tone

"I can't believe that shit actually crashed landed" Hiro says in disbelief

"Man…I'm about to go look" Riley shouts before dashing in to the woods

"Riley! Riley!" Huey shouts in annoyance before running after him

"Reezy wait!" Cindy yells before running after them.

Caesar and Hiro soon follow suit leaving a fearful Jazmine behind

"Wait you guys! We can't go in there! It-it's too dark and… we don't know if it's dangerous or not!" But the group continues on towards the woods

"Guys?" She whimpers "You guys!?" [Groans in Frustration] "WAIT FOR ME!" She screamed as she ran after her friends

* * *

 **In the Woods**

"Riley!" Huey shouts out as he chases his brother through the woods "Riley! Get back here!"

[High Pitch Screech]

' _What the hell was that?'_ He thought as he slowed down a bit but he continued running

Riley then climbed down a very steep hill which lead to a ravine that had a small bridge. Huey tailed his brother as he ran across the small and unstable bridge. After passing a few bushes, Huey stops and sees Riley (who had also stopped running) staring at a huge sized meteorite. Usually a meteorite would basically be a gigantic rock but this one didn't. It actually looked more like a gigantic crystal. It was a glowing, clear light blue crystal that made a slight sound that resembled a heartbeat. What was even stranger, is that despite crash landing there were no flames in sight. None of the trees or bushes were on fire, pushed back slightly but not in flames. Yet the crystalline object was still showing smoke. Being only a few feet away, it was both a creepy but mesmerizing sight.

"Whoa…" Riley says in awe snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

At that moment Cindy, Caesar and Hiro make it to the area. After a few seconds, Jazmine then arrives and like the rest of the group she's in both shock and awe

"Whoa… what is that thing?" She asks sounding amazed

"It's a meteorite, I-I think" Hiro replies sounding obviously baffled "Man.. if you weren't recording before you better start now, this shit right here is crazy" Caesar and Hiro move in a bit closer to the group

"I'm trying, but something's wrong" He says as he gently hits the camera "Something's messin with it"

The group moves in a little closer to the mysterious object with Riley being the closest to it (despite still being several feet away) and Huey being a couple feet away from him. Jazmine then quickly runs over to Huey then holds on to his arm

"Huey, I'm scared" She whispered

"Don't worry Jazmine" He says in his usual tone "It's just a rock, it won't hurt us. As long as we keep away from it I think we'll be fine"

She shows a small relieved smile while he simply nods. He then looks up and sees Riley slowly moving towards the rock

"Riley!"

He runs (leaving Jazmine behind) towards him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him back

"What are you doing?" He says in an annoyed tone while still hanging on to him

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm tryin to get a closer look at that shit"

"We don't even know what that thing is, we don't even know if it's dangerous" Riley then pushes his brother off of him and was about to retaliate…

"BOYS!" A female voice shouts out.

The gang look over to the direction of where the voice came from and see Elaina running towards them

"Guys! Are you o…kay?" Her mind then drew a blank as she became shocked by the sight of the glowing rock.

The rest of the group then arrived on the scene

"Whoa…" Monica says in awe

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Rita says in complete shock

"My gosh…what the hell is that thing?" Melissa says in disbelief

"I think it's some kind of meteorite" Monica says in the same tone

"That doesn't look like any meteor I've ever seen. It's so weird looking and it's glowing" She whimpered

The crystalline object then made a sound that resembled a low growl. Within its center, there appeared to be something moving which caught some attention

"Did something just move!? I think something moved! I saw something move in there! Holy crap that things alive!" Melissa frantically yells

"EEP!" Jazmine squeals

"Will you guys relax, it's not alive and it's not gonna do anything" Huey says in a calm tone

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!?" Melissa snaps back

"Missy he's right, there no need to panic and if you keep talking crazy like that I will slap you" Elaina says calmly.

Melissa briefly appears annoyed but returns to her "freaked out" state.

"Guys, let's just get out of here. This is getting too weird and scary, I just wanna go home" Jazmine whines

"I'm with Jazmine" Melissa says in the same fearful tone "That thing could be dangerous"

"Ya'll a bunch a punks!" Riley exclaims "What are ya'll so scared of? It's just a dumb rock, what's it gonna do?"

[A (Very) Loud High Pitched Screech]

Everyone covers their ears as that very loud noise continues. After three seconds, the sound stops and there is nothing but silence. Everyone then hesitantly puts their ears down

"Just a dumb rock huh?" Jazmine says sarcastically as she looks at Riley

"You see!? Now we made it angry and it's trying to attack us. Can we please just get out of here" Melissa pleads

"You know what ya'll, I agree with them let just get out of here" Caesar says sounding worried

Everyone else nods in agreement while Riley scoffs in annoyance then starts to approach the object again. Only to be stopped by his older brother yet again by getting pulled by the collar (again)

"Aye!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Didn't I just tell you to keep away from that thing?"

[Scoffs] He pushes him off

"Nigga you ain't the boss of me"

Both boys glared at each other and seemed to be prepping for a fight. Knowing her brothers too well, Elaina then approaches the boys and pulls Huey back slightly by grabbing his shoulder

"Riley, listen to your brother it's not safe here"

The rock then begins to glow even brighter but with everyone focused on the Freeman's squabble, no one seems to notice

"So here's what's gonna happen, we're all gonna turn around and go home and forget we ever saw this thing and we're gonna move on with our lives. Is that clear?" She said sternly.

Riley says nothing but does grumble under his breath.

She then reaches out to Riley to come closer which he seems to do without a struggle. As everyone turns to leave, Riley quickly turns around and heads towards the rock with Elaina (who was still holding Huey) right behind him. Riley was just about to touch it with his hand only inches away until…

"Riley!" Elaina grabbed his hand just in the knick of time.

At that same exact time she grabbed his hand

[BOOM]

The mysterious rock suddenly explodes releasing huge numerous shock-waves that forcibly pushes everyone back in to different directions, causing them all to fly in to the air and then to be knocked unconscious after being blown in to a tree. The rays of light that almost resembled a giant wave flooded throughout the woods but the impact of the explosion blew even further as the rays then made their way throughout all of Woodcrest. The rays of light caused the light bulbs of street lights to explode, some windows to crack and a complete massive power outage all throughout the city. Causing there to be nothing but complete darkness throughout the town which caused everyone to become frantic and confused by the sudden darkness.

 **Moments later….**

Huey groaned in pain. He struggle to get up as he felt an enormous amount of pounding in his head. He quickly shook his head, and used a nearby tree for support as he got up on his feet. He scanned the area, and saw that the mysterious object was completely gone and in its place was a huge empty crater that was filled with small flames. Some of the flames had even made their way to some of the bushes and the bits of grass on the ground as well. He also saw all of his friends who were on the ground and seemed to be motionless. At first it did bring up some concern but just as quickly as it came, that thought quickly diminished as one by one they all tiredly groaned and struggled to get up.

"Is everyone alright?" He finally says

All of the responses were mostly filled with groans and "uh-huhs". Once they were all back up on their feet, they stared at the empty crater and were even more baffled then before

"What…the hell just happened?" Riley says in a confused tone

Now normally Huey would scold him for asking such stupid question as he just saw what happened and he was in fact the cause of happened as he was told numerous times to leave that thing alone. But at the moment, he and his brother were actually on the same page as he was just as confused.

"Man…I can't believe what just happened, how the hell we not on fire after that explosion?" Cindy blurted out

"I know right, how are we still alive?" Hiro added on

The whole group then began to ponder on that, Huey mostly

"Whelp" Rita said snapping everyone out of their thoughts "I've had enough meteor watchin for one day. I'm about ready to go home and forget this night ever happened"

"Agreed" Elaina says in a calm tone

"I heard that" Cindy says sounding a bit relieved with everyone (not counting Huey) also agreeing with the girls

"Man, let's get out of here" Caesar says tiredly

Everyone turned to leave and began to make their way back towards the pathway, everyone except for Huey that is. Huey stayed there and just stared at the empty crater and continued to ponder over what just happened. Riley and Elaina noticed that Huey was missing and both turned around and saw him still standing there.

"Huey" She called out

"Nigga you comin?" He asked.

Huey turned to them

"Yeah. I'm comin" He says in his usual tone.

They both then continue to walk on to the path. Huey begins to walk behind them but quickly takes one last look at the crater then continues on to the path

' _So odd'_ He thought as he walked away

* * *

 **1:5** **7 A.M.**

 **Freeman Residence**

There was nothing but darkness except for the flame of a burning candle. Suddenly the lights came back on and revealed a woman who appeared to be in her late middle ages sitting in the living-room on the couch holding a glass of wine. She had a small afro that was tied back with a headband and was wearing a purple blouse and black dress pants. Just then Robert Freeman entered the room and slouched in the cushion next to her.

There was nothing but darkness except for the flame of a burning candle. Suddenly the lights came back on and revealed a woman who appeared to be in her late middle ages sitting in the living-room on the couch holding a glass of wine. She had a small afro that was tied back with a headband and was wearing a purple blouse and black dress pants. Just then Robert Freeman entered the room and slouched in the cushion next to her.

"Whelp, the lights are back on here and on the rest of the block"

"Good, I hope the kids are okay. I still can't believe your dumbass let them go out at this time of night and on a school night. Those poor babies. They could get attacked or molested or taken prisoner somewhere and we wouldn't even know it!" She says in an aggravated tone

"Ruby, I done told you they are fine"

"How the hell would you know?" She asked sounding more annoyed

"I just do so quit all that yappin already" He then picked up his mug that was filled with tea and took a sip

"You didn't even check on your grandkids and I'm supposed to sit here and act like it's nothing. Your ass too busy getting some from some floosy while your grandkids are in the dead of night"

"I wasn't with some floosy"

"Oh really? Then why didn't you check on your grandkids or better yet why the hell were you so late pickin me up then"

"I wasn't that late"

"You were approximately fifty five minutes late Robert, that's almost an hour. What the hell were you doing all that time?"

"I was busy"

"Busy doin what? Cause I know it wasn't callin the kids"

"Good lord, I'mma say this for the last time woman. I wasn't with nobody! I was here by myself getting some rest and I over slept and that's it"

"Really?" She asked suspiciously

"Yes, really" He says with more emphasis in a mocking tone

"Alright then"

With that she took a drink from her wine glass and appeared to let it go. Now relieved, Robert then got up and moved over to his recliner and then flipped a switch and elevated his legs. With this newly found silence Robert Freeman was finally able to get some rest.

"Just one thing"

Or so he thought

He grumbled in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. He then just took a sip from his mug which signaled Ruby to continue

"Why was there a wine glass in the sink?" He then spit out a bit of tea and then apprehensively looked at her

"U-uhhh…what wine glass?" He asked nervously

"The wine glass in the sink" She said calmly "When I went to go get my glass. I saw that there was already two glasses in the sink. Who was drinking from the other wine glass Robert?"

Robert then started to squirm and nervously stuttered but finally found the words

"Oh…uh…it…it…it's for me ….yeah they both were for me. I just bought a new glass of wine and I wanted to see if it tastes good at first I thought it tasted weird so I then got myself another glass just to be sure and it tasted better and I realized it was all in my head," [Laughs Nervously] "So I guess I might a went a little over board" [Laughs Nervously] but you know you can never be too carful especially when you just a sick old man" [Laughs even more Nervously] He then took another sip

"There was lipstick on the other glass Robert"

He completely spits out the tea

"Chanel #5 to be exact"

Ruby looks at him with a smile slowly growing on her face as he continued to squirm and stutter even more.

"Gosh, I already knew you were a dumbass but I never thought you were experimental" [Laughs] "I didn't know it was like that dumbass" She chuckled before taking another sip from her glass. Robert then appeared flustered and blushed with embarrassment

"HEY! I am not experimental!" He says annoyed

"Sure you're not" She chuckled sarcastically

"I AM NOT!"

[Laughs] "Yeah, okay sure" She then looks at her wine glass "Y'know this is actually your glass. I managed to clean it before drinkin from it. I hope I don't end up catchin no floosy germs after you sucked it out of her with them crusty lips of yours" He then became even more annoyed

"M-m, M-m, M-m" She says as she shakes her head "Pitiful" She then takes another sip

"Y'know what!? You get on my last damn nerves!..."

"I get on your nerves? You the one that cant own up to the fact that you hanging out with some ratchet floosy!..."

They continue to argue and overlap each other with every sentence. So engaged in the argument neither grandparent seems to hear the front door open. The kids had finally come home after a strange night. Rita was the first to enter the house with the other three following suit. She looked fine but Huey, Riley and Elaina on the other hand were not looking very well. Hearing the agreement that was going on in the other room, Rita rolls her eyes

"Home sweet home" She says with a small chuckle.

The others seemed to have no reaction to the argument or to her comment as the all slowly walk in to the house

"I'm gonna go get a drink" Elaina says in a slightly hoarse and weak tone before slowly making her way to the kitchen

"Yeah me too" Rita says in her usual happy tone

"We're just gonna go to bed" Huey says in a slightly hoarse tone

"Alright then, night ya'll" She said before walking towards the kitchen

"Night" Both boys say in a weak and hoarse tone

The boys then walk in to the living-room where Robert and Ruby have seemed to calm down a bit but were still taking slight jabs at each other through whispers

"You annoying"

"You a pest"

"Damn old bat"

"Damn dumbass"

The whispered insult continued until Ruby looked over and noticed the boys entered the room. She then turned around and her annoyed expression then became a sincere smile. Robert's angered expression also change in to a more calm and neutral expression

"Hey boys" She says in a cheery tone

"Hey Ms. Ruby" Riley says in a weak tone as he slouched down on the cushion next to her

"Hey Grandad" Huey says in the same tone on the couch on the opposite side

"Hey boys, how was the shower?" He says in the same happy tone

The boys give a quick glance to each other then look back at him

"I-it was alright" Riley lied.

Ruby then looked at him then looked over at Huey. Her happy expression then turned in to concern

"Hey, are you boys alright? You guys don't look so good"

"We're fine, we're…we're just tired" Huey says hoarsely as he rubs his head. Robert then became a bit irritated

"Tired my ass, were ya'll drinkin at that party? Ya'll better not have been drinkin, I aint gonna have no underage drinkin or drug use of any kind in my house!" He says angrily. Huey then looks up at his Grandfather

"No Granddad" He says calmly "There was no drinking or drugs and for the last time it wasn't a party, all we did was watch the meteor shower" He then groaned tiredly as he put his hand on his forehead

Ruby became even more concerned. She then moved in closer towards Riley and gently grabbed his checks and turned his head towards her. She observed him then put her hand on his forehead and became surprised. She then got up and went over to Huey. She lifted his chin causing him to look up at her. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead and her eyes widened

"Robert…these boys are burnin up" She says sounding worried. He then became concerned

"What?" He asks sounding surprised

"Yeah, come see for yourself these boys got a serious fever goin on here" Robert's eyes widened.

He then covers his mouth and nose with his hand

"Is it contagious?" He asks sounding a bit panicked. Ruby looked at him annoyed

"Robert you cannot be serious"

"What?"

"Your grandsons are sick and all you can ask is "Is it contagious" really? Really Robert?"

"I'm a sick old man, my immune system ain't what it used to be. I can't risk catching SARS or somethin" She scoffs in annoyance

"So why don't ya'll just take them germs and just bring them to your room" The all look at him questionably but Ruby simply just bring her attention back to the boys

"He's actually right to some extent, why don't ya'll just head to bed. It's already late and maybe if you guys sleep it off you'll be feeling better by tomorrow" The boys both slightly nod in agreement and then slowly get up to leave the room

"Where's your sister by the way?" Huey then turns to her

"She and Rita are in the kitchen getting something to drink" He then turns and leaves the room and heads upstairs

Robert then sighs of relief as he puts his hands down. Ruby then throws the TV remote at his head

"OW!" She simply sits on the couch and crosses her legs and shakes her head

"Dumbass"

 **Meanwhile in** **the kitchen**

"I seriously can't believe all this man" Rita exclaimed as she grabbed a bottle of water and a small can of beer.

She passes her sister the bottled water and seems oblivious of her sister's odd behavior. She continues

"I still can't believe we actually walked away from that shit without a scratch. Maaaaan, that's just crazy"

She chuckled in excitement and then took a sip of her drink. She then looked over at her sister and notices that she was breathing a bit heavily and she appeared to be using the counter as support. Her expression then changed to concern

"E, you alright?"

She didn't seem to hear her. She then approached her sister

"E? Hey you alright?" She asks a bit louder.

Elaina looks over at her

"Huh?" She says sounding very weak "Uh yeah, yeah I'm…I'm fine. I'm just really tired that's all" She then takes a breath and stumbles a bit which worries her sister

"You sure? Cause you really don't look so good. You look kinda pale" She then put her hand on her forehead "And you are hot, no homo"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Rita still looks at her with concern

"Really sis, I'm okay, I'm okay" She still continues to stare but then just shrugs

"Aigh't then, I'mma head upstairs" She then begins to leave

"Alright good night"

"Night"

Rita then makes her way to the living room

"Hey Nana" She says with a smile

"Hey Baby" She then embraces her with a hug

"Hey Rita how was the shower?" Robert asked in the same tone

"Oh, it was alright" She lied "I just came in to say goodnight before I went upstairs"

"Oh, and what about your sister?"

"She's still in the kitchen"

"Oh, well goodnight then baby" They hug again

"Alright, night Nana, night pops"

"Night Rita" He says in the same neutral tone. She turns to leave

"Oh, Rita?" She turned around "Are you feeling alright?" Rita then appeared confused

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you feel anything? Like are you feeling sick or anything?"

"No. I mean I feel a little tired but I'm good" Ruby nods

"Alright just checking" Rita still looks confused but simple shrugs it off then left the room

 **Back in the kitchen**

Elaina was drinking some of her water. After putting the bottle down, Elaina began to breathe very heavily as if she was trying to catch her breath. She then wobbled a bit and put one hand one the counter to keep her balance. Her head was spinning, the room was spinning and her body felt extremely weak. Finally her knees had gave out and she then collapsed on to the floor. Just then Robert and Ruby entered the kitchen

"Elaina? Elaina?" Ruby called out as she entered the kitchen

"Baby girl you in here?" Robert says in the same tone

Ruby then goes behind the counter while Robert stayed by the entrance

"ELAINA!" She screamed which immediately caught Robert's attention. He quickly went over and was stunned to see a bent down Ruby frantically shaking an unconscious Elaina

"ELAINA!" He shouts out as he bends down next to Ruby

"Elaina!? Elaina!? What's wrong baby!? Wakeup! Wake up!" She frantically yelled as she shook her.

When she started to pat her cheek Ruby paused for a moment then looked up at Robert

"Robert… she's burning up too"

Robert then started to give the same worried expression he had earlier

"Let's bring her over to the couch" They both get up.

Ruby heads over to her legs while Robert was by her head

"You Ready?" She asked him

Robert appeared hesitant

"Robert!"

"Alright!"

Despite the struggle, they both manage to bring her in to the living room and place her on the couch. Ruby then elevates her head with a pillow then gently rubs her head. She then turns to Robert who appears to be showing mixed emotions of concern for the young girl but also for himself.

"We definitely need to check on the boys" She says in a concerned tone

 **Upstairs**

Huey tightly held on to the table as he used his feet to take off his sneakers. He then slowly and somewhat wobbled to his side of the bed while rubbing his head. He closed his eyes and took a breath for a moment

"Man, I'm seriously not feelin so good" He said hoarsely.

There was silence

"Riley?" There was still no response

He then turned around and saw a motionless Riley laying faced down with only have of his body on half of the bed

"Riley!" He says with concern

He attempts to move forward towards him but then immediately takes a step back as he is completely overcome with dizziness. He closes his eyes for a second as he breathes heavily then reopens them to see nothing but blurriness. He felt his body shake as he struggled to keep himself up. He started sweating and breathing profusely until finally Huey collapsed right on to his bed landing on his back and nearly bouncing off of it due to the impact and completely lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Some chapter huh? I really hoped you guys liked it and there is a lot more on the way (hopefully soon before school starts). I hope everything was good, especially since there's a lot of foreshadowing for stuff that can and will be used in future chapters (Did you guys manage to find them this time around?)**

 **As for Ruby I hope you guys liked her (Cause she's not going nowhere but she's just a background character like Granddad so don't worry). Since I did it with the others, I guess it's good to mention that she is actually based off of Jenifer Lewis (Who ironically is currently playing a character named Ruby on a little show called Blackish (Just love that show!)). Ruby has all of Jenifer's mannerisms and even appearance but it's been tweaked a bit. Ruby looks exactly like Jenifer but unlike Jen, she's a bit heavier and curvy and also unlike her grandkids and Jenifer herself who has a caramel complexion, Ruby is milk chocolate just like Caesar. Does she sound like her? Well… I'm still trying to figure that out cause I pic her as another character in this story but when writing I mostly hear her voice in my head so idk?**

 **Anyways this was fun, what's gonna happen next when the gang wakes up? How much will their lives change? There are just so many questions, so many theories and even more so, so many directions that this story can go. I honestly am still trying to find that direction but if any of you have suggestions feel free to PM me I'm always up for suggestions. So Read & Review, I wanna hear your thoughts what'd you think about the chapter? The characters? The relationships? etc**

 **Hope you guys liked it and I'll be back soon and as always thanks for reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the story itself and Elaina & the other original characters**


	4. Inbetween the Madness

**I'm Back! Hi guys it's been a long while since I last updated I know but life and school had been getting a bit overwhelming so I didn't really have a lot of time to write. Once the Winter break started, I was still so tired from everything and just became lazy. But I got the inspiration and the drive came back so I just started writing again. I see that the reviews, etc had increase and I wanted to say thank you guys for all the support, I really do appreciate it :)**

 **About this chapter…**

 **This here is what I like to call an "Inbetweener". Inbetweeners are basically chapters that will cover certain parts of the story that couldn't have been included in the previous chapter due to there being too much material or to cover things that tie in with the story or to cover things that weren't but should have been covered (like how things affect other characters or what other characters were doing during certain events, etc.). Some of it like this chapter will feature the supporting or minor characters and others will even feature the main characters. These Inbetweeners will be a part of this story but this one right here is just a pilot basically. It ended up being longer than I originally intended and I'm sorry for that. But hey a story is a story right. Now many of you might be thrown off by this chapter but trust me this chapter does in fact tie in with the story and serves a purpose, 2 really. But don't worry if you're thrown off okay ;)**

 **Now on with the chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **J** **une 25, 11:49 P.M.**

 **Tom's POV**

[Yawns]

After spending 8 long hours in the office, I was finally heading home

[Yawns]

And I was beat. But despite being drained I honestly would rather be at work then to go home right now. In truth, these days I get more stressed out at home than I ever do at work.

[Sighs]

Sarah and I got in to a big fight last night. Over what you may ask? Well, it all started when Jazmine asked us if she could hang out with her friends…

 **Flashback**

"Pleeeaaaassse daddy" Jazmine pleaded showing her famous puppy dog eyes

"I don't know sweetheart" I said hesitantly

"Come-on dad, all we're gonna do is watch a meteor shower that's it. No drinking, no drugs, no inappropriate dancing or nudity of any kind. Just meteors, telescopes and sandwiches" She said in her usual sweet tone "So can I please go!" She whined in her baby voice

[Sighs] "Jazmine, I just don't know if I can be okay with you being in the park at such a late time in the dead of night" I said sounding concerned

"But it's not like we'll be unsupervised or anything. Elaina's gonna be there, Melissa too."

"But won't they have their hands full with all those teenagers?"

"Daaad" She whined

Sarah who was in the kitchen making dinner had overheard the entire conversation. She stopped what she was doing and entered the livingroom

"Tom why don't you let her go, a meteor shower sounds interesting and quite fun" She says in a calm tone

"But she'll be out really late" I argued

"We'll know where she is, plus she'll have her phone so we can still reach her and she can reach us if anything" She says in the same tone

"She'll be out there in the middle of the night"

"It's not like she'll be by herself, she'll be with her friends plus it's gonna be supervised"

I became a bit frustrated

"But it's a school night Sarah and she has school tomorrow"

She rolled her eyes

"Tom its summer vacation, schools already done. Besides tomorrow's the last day anyway so I'm sure its fine"

"But?"

She ignored me and turned to Jazmine

"Jazmine, you have both of our permission to see your meteor shower" She says sweetly

Jazmine perks up

"Really?" She asked with an excited smile

"As long as you let us know when you get there and when you're on your way home, you can go" She says with a similar smile

"YAY!"

"Sarah…" I say in a low disappointed tone

"Thank you mommy!" She yells happily as she hugs her. She then turns over to me and hugs me in the same way "Thank you daddy!"

"Well…I…uh…uh your welcome?" I said hesitantly

"Jazmine why don't you go upstairs and go wash up. Dinners almost ready"

"Okay" She says with a smile

She lets go of me then leaves the room. I then gave a disappointed look to Sarah but she was unfazed by it and seemed to be prepped for whatever I had to say

"Sarah I can't believe you actually just allowed her to go" I said in the same disappointed tone

She rolled her eyes once again

"Oh Tom, she's just going to watch a meteor shower. It's hardly anything to get worked up about."

"But she's going to be out there in the middle of the night with…with those…boys…"

[Scoffs] "Tom you've known those boys since they were kids. Do you really think they would actually try anything?" She asked in disbelief

I then became a little embarrassed

"Well…" And my tone surely showed it

[Scoffs] She shakes her head

"Tom, you're overreacting. You really need to have some faith in them. You need to have faith in Elaina and especially you need to have faith and trust in your daughter. She's never caused or given us any trouble, so she's proven to be trustworthy to go"

I then became surprised

"Trustworthy?" Wait does she think I didn't trust Jazmine?

"Sarah? Do you...? You think I don't trust our daughter?" I said sounding surprised but also hurt by her implication or accusation really "Sarah it's not that I don't trust her, I do it…it's just…"

"I know" She says cutting me off "You're just trying to protect her"

I sighed in relief

Yes! She finally got it. I was about to say something but she beat me to it

"But Tom, Jazmine is sixteen years old now. She's old enough to make some decisions for herself. She doesn't need us to be on her constantly. We can't isolate her forever, she needs to be able to make and learn from her own mistakes"

I sigh in disappointment as once again I have to defend myself

"I'm not trying to isolate her and I know that she's getting older. But with the age she is now, it's our job to make sure that she doesn't do something stupid or get herself in to trouble just because she got caught up in the moment"

"We are doing our job Tom" She then turns around and heads towards the kitchen while follow her

"By saying yes to everything she wants to do, even if it doesn't seem completely safe?" She picks up three plates then moves passed me and made her way towards the dining room

"I do not say yes to everything she's wants to do" She says sounding slightly offended as she set the table

"Yes you do" I argued "Every time Jazmine wants something you always say yes. Whenever she wants to do something or go somewhere that doesn't seem to be safe or even appropriate you always say yes"

"That's not true!" She snapped

"Yes it is Sarah!" I snapped back "You always do that, especially whenever I tell her no. You always make me out to be the bad guy" I said toning down a bit but actually still sounding a little hurt

She seemed to follow suit and relaxed herself too as she continued to set the table

"I do not Tom. I'm not trying to make you out as anything. I'm just letting our daughter have some experiences, you're only this age once. Mind you, she doesn't drink, she doesn't smoke, she's not on drugs and she's **STILL A VIRGIN**. Our daughter is still the same pure soul she's always been, I don't see what the big deal is if we allow her to branch out a bit"

"The big deal is with the age she is now, we've got to be more responsible with our decision making when it comes to Jazmine"

She stops for a second then turns to me and appears to be surprised

"Are you saying that I don't make responsible decisions?" She says in a very irritated tone "Are you telling me that I'm irresponsible!?"

Uh oh

"No, no I'm not saying that. I said we both need to be more cautious about our decision making" I said a bit nervously

"Cautious? Oh so now I'm being reckless?" She says more irritated

Oh no

I became even more apprehensive, this was getting too tense

"N-n-no…no, I didn't say that, I didn't say that at all. You're not reckless, you're not irresponsible. I-I-I-I'm just saying that the decisions that you make are irresponsible and reckless as they're leading our only child down a path of rebellious destruction that'll eventually ruin her life" I said quickly in a nervous tone "Gah!" I gasped in shock and the immediately covered my moth with both of my hands in realization of what I just said

Sarah also came in to realization of what I just said and was fuming as she crossed her arms

"Thomas Anthony DuBois" She growled in a low tone through her teeth "Did you just call me a bad mother?" She was turning red

"No…" I whimpered in fear

"Did you just imply that I was a bad parent?" She said a little louder

"N-n-no…I-I…"

"You think I'm an incompetent parent!?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I"

"YOU ASS HOLE!"

[Gulp] "N-n-now S-Sarah"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BAD MOTHER!?"

"Sarah please settle down, I…"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE TOM!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT WAY I SWEAR"

"I SWEAR TOM, YOU CAN BE SUCH AN ASS HOLE!"

"SARAH PLEASE JUST…"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"

"SARAH…"

"WELL! SINCE YOU GOT TO LET IT OUT, I'VE GOT A LOT I WANNA GET OFF MY CHEST TOO"

 **End of Flashback**

[Sighs]

We kept on going back and forth, constantly overlapping each other. One trying to outdo the other, but in truth we were both just trying to be heard. I honestly don't remember all the details of last night but I do remember she started swearing like a sailor and I think she even brought up stuff that happened back in college.

[Scoffs]

Point is, things that night got real ugly, real fast and I ended up having to sleep in the cold and dark basement

[Shivers]

Just the reminder of it still gives me goosebumps. But the basement is ten times better than the attic, which is a lot colder and so much scarier.

[Sighs Sadly]

I really just don't know what happened with us. Sarah and I have always had our problems and we've often argued but it was never like this. These day we were getting in to more fights rather than arguments. She would get angry, I would get angry, and we'd both yell our heads off until we turned bright red or until our voices gave out. No one ever won in these fights, but I'd always be the loser as I'd end up having to sleep in the gloomy basement or even the creepy attic. Despite how unpleasant these places were, it's better than having her kick me out of the house like she used to do.

[Sighs]

I don't know how we got to this point, I really don't. I mean with all that we've been through, from the Usher incident to that whole thing with Pretty Boy Flizzy, things had never gotten this bad. I mean after that whole ordeal with Pretty Boy Flizzy, Sarah became impressed and even excited by me and things were really good. But three weeks later, we ended up back to where we left off…arguing. Then one day, two months after that Sarah said that we should take a break. It was more of a request for a separation rather than divorce but I knew at the time that the big D would be brought to the table eventually. So rather than fight this like I often do, I (even to my surprise) was actually fine with it and even agreed to leave the house.

Why was I so fine with this? Well…in truth I just thought that this was all just a charade. Sarah was a drama queen and would tend to make a big deal over nothing. I just figured that this was just her being dramatic. So I just went along with it, so much so that I didn't find myself an apartment or even check in to a hotel. Instead, I simply just stayed with the Freemans. Robert wasn't too keen about the idea, especially since Elaina had recently just moved in to the old guest room, which meant I had to sleep on the couch. But I assured him that my stay was only temporary and I'd be out of there sooner than he thought. I believed that within a few days, Sarah would have cooled down, enjoyed her space and then come over and ask me to come home and we'd go back to being a happy family.

I closed my eye and shook my head

Boy was I wrong. Since leaving the house, Sarah hadn't called or checked up on me once. The only time I heard from her was when I had to take care of Jazmine and her activities. Sarah hadn't reached out once. I also assumed that she hadn't thought about me once either because I had heard that she has been hitting the town since I left. She was living it up and enjoying every minute of it while I was sitting here feeling miserable. I missed like crazy and she hadn't missed me once. It really hurt. Three weeks after that, word on the street was she got a new boyfriend, Hakeem. He was 6'2, a body builder and yes he was black. On top of being a body builder he was also a very successfully accountant so he was very wealthy. That news honestly devastated me. Upon hearing it, I was completely in denial and refused to accept it. That is until I finally saw him with my own eyes.

 **Flashback**

[Ding-Dong]

No one was home but me at the time so I went to answer the door. When I opened the door I was greeted by what looked to be a giant. He was wearing a business suit just like me but he was really buff and toned, maybe he used to work as a body guard or something. With his muscular chin he had a goatee and even had a simple ear ring on his left ear. So combined with his accessories and those huge muscles of his, this guy looked…he looked

[Groans]

I hate to admit this, he looked great.

"Are you Tom?" He said in a deep masculine voice

He even had the voice to match

"Uh...yeah"

He handed me what looked to be Jazmine's bag

"Sarah said that you need to give that to Jazmine, she's supposed to use it for something at her afterschool thing but forgot it this morning"

"Oh, why didn't she bring it to her herself?" I asked as I took the bag

"She got caught up with a last minute meeting and she said you wouldn't feel comfortable with me bringing it to her so she told me to bring here for you to do it" With that he began to walk away

"Uh thanks"

"You welcome" He said without turning around

He then got in to this fine looking black Lamborghini Aventador and quickly sped off

He was the complete package. Tall, fair skinned, buff, strong and masculine. He was everything that I wasn't and to top it all off he was rich. He was just perfect

[Sighs Sadly]

No wonder she hadn't thought of me

 **End of Flashback**

After that meeting, I became extremely depressed. I didn't want to do anything or see anyone. I didn't even go to work. My happy family life had been destroyed as my wife was falling in love with another man and there was nothing I could do about it. After almost a week of sulking, Robert and Ruckus had dragged me out of bed and convinced me to go out on the town to enjoy myself. Which I agreed to, as I believed that I could meet someone and even have fun. However by the end of the night, I was very drunk, I had drinks thrown in my face twice and was nearly beaten up by numerous boyfriends from either stumbling in to them or just looking at their girlfriends. Life became a total bust until I finally decided to go back to work.

 **Flashback**

"Tom this is your new assistant Yvonne, she'll be helping you take care of business since you obviously no longer know how to do that"

I roll my eyes in annoyance

"It's great to meet you Mr. Dubois"

"Yeah well…" I look up at her and am just so hypnotized by her appearance

She was gorgeous. She was my height, long black hair with a tint of red, she wore tight clothes and for some odd reason she reminded me a bit of Niecy Nash. Only she was a bit thin compared to her but still curvy.

I actually found myself staring at her

"Uh…Mr. DuBois? Are you okay?"

"Uh…yes, yes I'm fine." I practically blurted out as I stood up "It's a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working together"

I brought out my hand

"Me too" She said as she grabbed my hand

As we shook we stared at each other in a daze for a good 15 seconds before she broke off the connection

"Well I better get started on this paper work the boss told me to work on. Is there anything you would like me to do for you before I get started on it"

"Um no, there's nothing for now"

"Oh, well if there's anything you need I'll be here for you" She said with a smile as she winked at me. She then left my office

As she left, I actually caught myself staring at her body, even her backside. I think things might just look up after all

 **End of Flashback**

Little did I know, I was actually right. Yvonne was a very charming and wonderful woman. We had a ton of things in common. Movies, foods, taste in romance, sense of humor and admiration for the simple life. Our conversations would last for hours and hours. From time to time we would but heads but we'd always make up by playfully teasing each other. After a whole month and a half of working together I finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date and to my surprise she agreed. We had been going strong for approximately six months and they were the best six months of my life. Even though I was still living with the Freeman's, life couldn't have been better and I couldn't have been happier. On the night of my birthday, Vonnie had told me she had a surprise for me so she wanted me to come over to her apartment. Just as I was about to leave and walk towards my car, I saw something that shocked me and stopped me dead in my tracks.

 **Flashback**

"Sarah?" I said in a surprised tone

"Hi Tom" She said hesitantly

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I got you a birthday present, I just wanted to bring it over" She said in the same tone as she handed me the small package

I looked down at it then looked back at her

"Now why are you here really?"

She looked down at the ground for a good while. It looked like she didn't want to tell me so I decided to keep moving. But as I began to walk towards my car again, she immediately looked back up.

"I WANT YOU TO COME HOME!" She finally blurted out

I turned back around and was in shock

"Wha…what?"

"I said I want you to come home Tom. I want you back"

I couldn't believe it and honestly just started speaking without really thinking

"What about Hakeem?"

"There is no Hakeem. We've been done for about a month now"

"Sarah…"

"Look before you start I need you to just hear me out first"

I just crossed my arms and prepped myself for what she had to say

"I am wrong okay, I was wrong. We never should have gone on that break or really maybe it's a good thing we did because it made me realize that you are the one that I want. Tom I know sometimes I can be unbearable, annoying and even at times a total bitch but you have always loved me regardless and always treated me with respect. You've always been good to me Tom, you always treated me like I was a princess. Going out to dinners, the movies, even going out dancing. Hell you even have a great time even if we stayed home and just watched a DVD while we ate cheap, 3 day old popcorn."

[Chuckles]

She was now just rambling

"Tom you are and always have been a wonderful man and a great husband and I took all that for granted"

I listened more attentively

"You've always been there for me Tom, you've always supported me, you've always comforted me and always made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world. Even after the way I would treat you, you still would try to do everything in your power to make me happy. I really want you to come home"

"But I don't have everything that your last guy friend did. I can't spoil you rotten, I'm not exciting or that adventurous…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT CRAP TOM!" She yelled "I don't care. Yes I had all the glitz, glam, adventure, extravagance and money a girl could ever dream of but you know what, even with all that I still wasn't happy. You know why? Because you weren't there by my side to enjoy it. So I'd rather be average and boring then rich and extravagant if it meant that I could have you"

I simply shook my head

"Tom I am so sorry for mistreating you. I'm sorry for all that I said and I am so sorry for taking you for granted. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you. I love you Tom, say that you'll come home. Please say that you'll come home." She begged

[Sighs]

"Please…"

"Sarah…"

"Yes?" She answered sounding hopeful

"I've waited a long time for you to say that"

She smiled and began to come closer but when she was only a few inches away, I stopped her

"But that was several months ago" Her hopeful smile then turned into a sad frown "Or rather long before that. For an entire month Sarah you were out and about having the time of your life while was sitting here just waiting for you to ask me to come home or really just waiting for you to come back to me Sarah. For two and a half months I have been waiting for you Sarah and you just let me go like I was just some toy that you just found at the bottom of your closet. Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"I know and I am so sorry Tom. Really I am"

"But why? Why now?"

"Better late than never right?" She said cheerfully

"Wrong" I turned to leave but Sarah ran to me and grabbed my shoulder

"Tom" I turned back around "I guess it took a lot for me to realize just how much you mean to me"

"Really?" I asked skeptically

"Yes. I mean while I was with Hakeem, I realized just how different life would be without you. Then when I saw you with another woman, I…I guess I got a bit jealous and…"

"And that's why you want me back, because you can't stand the thought of me with someone else"

"No! I was able to take a real good look at myself and my life. I never had that spark with Hakeem. I never felt…happy. The only time I felt really happy was when I was with you and our family was together and that's what I want. I want to have that spark again, I want us to be a happy family again. I need you a whole lot more than you need me Tom and…and seeing you with her made me realize just how important you are in my life. I realized that you…you complete me Tom."

I just didn't know what to say, Sarah hadn't said something like that since college. I just couldn't believe it.

"After realizing this, I broke up with Hakeem. I wanted to come and just tell you everything that very day but I was so scared to. I mean after barely speaking to each other for months, it'd be kind of awkward to suddenly bring this up. So I've been wrestling with myself on whether or not I should come to you or not. Then a few days ago, I ended up getting you a present for your birthday for some reason and then I was at a loss. I couldn't really sleep or eat or do anything because I was debating on what to do. The next thing I know here I am, looking like a total mess but willing to just talk."

Well...she wasn't kidding about the mess part. Sarah had some dark bags under her eyes and it looks like she hadn't fixed her hair in days. As it was all frizzy and just a crazed mess. On top of that she was wearing black flip-flops, baggy sweat pants and a baggy blue t-shirt with some cheese puff stains on it. Gosh she was a wreck. I haven't seen her look like this since finals week during our college days.

"I want us back Tom, I miss us and I know deep down you do too so please, say it. Say you'll come home."

"Sarah…"

"We can fix this, I'll do anything. We can go to therapy or counseling or take communication classes. We…we…we can do it, I know we can do it. We can fix this, we can fix it" She rambled desperately. At this point she was fighting back tears

"I know we can fix this Tom, please….please. I know I loaded the gun, but please don't fire it. Please don't gun us down. Please don't end us" She said tearfully

I haven't seen her cry like that in years

"Sarah…I'm sorry. But I have a girlfriend and she's waiting for me right now. I really have to go"

I once again turn and head towards my car. Once I reached there, Sarah once again touched my shoulder. She then turned me around and became a bit too close for comfort but…for some reason I didn't push her away

"Tom, I know you have someone else and I know you care for her but…I know deep down, somewhere in there you still have that love for me. That spark is still in there somewhere and with all that we've been through will you think about what I've said. I'm not asking you to make a decision right now or even tonight but please will you at least…just…consider it?" She asked as she looked into my eyes and put her soft hands on my cheeks.

[Sighs]

I closed my eyes, then took her hands from me face. I slightly moved her away from me without saying a word. I opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. Before I closed the door, I looked in to Sarah's tearful eyes.

"I'll think about it" I said coldly

With that I closed the door and began to pull out of the Freeman's drive way. Sarah just watched me not saying anything or moving a step. I then pulled away and just left her behind. I looked up at the rear view mirror and what I could see was a distraught Sarah wiping the tears from her eyes as they continued to fall profusely. I just turned my attention towards the road and headed for Vonnie's

 **End of Flashback**

When I got to Yvonne's, we pretty much stayed in her apartment all night and had fun. One thing had led to another and next thing I knew we were on her couch making out. After a few minutes, the kiss intensified. She started to take off my jacket, I started to take off her shirt and we both started to practically suck each other's faces. Our hands started to move on to places that you can only imagine to touch and it lead to a lot of moaning.

 **Flashback**

[Moans]

[Groans]

I then start to kiss her neck

[Sighs]

She retaliates by kissing while simultaneously massaging my ear

"Ohhh…."

And it honestly caused me to melt

I think this might have been the surprise after all. Tonight was going to be the night we would actually make love. What a birthday present!

Our make out session only continued to intensify

[Moans]

And so did the moaning

"Oh…oh Tom…"

"Oh Sarah…"

She broke the kiss

"What!?"

[Gasp] Uh oh, something tells me that this night is not going to end well

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Yvonne was pretty mad after that, I mean I guess any woman would be after a man calls her by his wife's name. She locked herself in her bedroom. After two long hours, she finally cooled down and came out. We had a long talk and then decided to put our relationship on hold while I decided on what I wanted to do. For three days and three nights, I spent most of my time just thinking until I came to a realization. I do care for Vonnie, very much but...as much as I liked Yvonne, I was still madly in love with Sarah. The very next day, I talked to Yvonne and we ended our relationship. That same day I went to go see Sarah and confessed to her and we spent the rest of the day just talking about…everything. By midnight we had reconciled and were officially back together. I had moved back in and we promised each other that we would do all that we can to make sure that this would work. I even managed to finally open the present she gave me after it had been sitting in my car since she gave it to me. It was a brand new gold wrist watch.

I briefly looked down at it and smiled

It was a good and expensive watch, but what I really loved about it was that she had gotten it engraved. On the back it read:

" **To the most amazing man that I will ever love and the only man that will hold my heart"**

[Chuckles]

Every time I looked at it, I would always have a huge smile on my face. It just gave me hope that everything was going to be alright and we were definitely going to make it. It seemed like I was right because for the next five years, things seemed to be just that. Sarah and I were getting along, we had done what she had promised and had gone to a marriage counselor and successfully "graduated" from the session and haven't been there in two years. We still argued of course but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Plus every time we did fight we would…

[Clears throat]

We would always have a great way to make up, if you know what I mean.

[Laughs]

But any who, life was great and it just couldn't have been better. Life was great up until a few months ago. We started arguing again, but it was our old way of arguing. Our arguments had not only become more frequent but they were intensifying. Eventually they had evolved in to fights. These days it's like we were going in to war with each other and it was frustrating as there was never a winner and it was exhausting because we would be fight over everything, and I mean everything. The bills, the house, romance, our jobs and even over Jazmine. We went back to counseling to try and fix things. However, after a few sessions sometimes I would feel like I was the only one trying to fix things as Sarah would hardly ever try any of the things we were supposed to do when we got home.

[Sighs]

My happy paradise was slowly starting to crumble again but despite all of this I still believe that everything is going to be alright.

I look down at the watch

This watch here was proof of that. I know that the woman I loved, the one who had given me this watch was still in there and after **everything** that we've been through, all that we put each other through, I know that we can get through anything. This situation that we're in right now is just a little kink, but with some tweaks here and there I know we can fix this.

I was now in our drive way.

I'm a little apprehensive to go inside because when I left this morning, Sarah seemed to be a bit cold after we had another fight. But I know I can't stay here forever.

I took a breath and got out of the car then went to the back to get my brief case. Once I grabbed it, I also grabbed the big bouquet of red roses that I had brought for Sarah.

Now I would have loved to bought orchids as they really would have matched with Sarah's outfit and if you ask me roses were really overrated and cliché. But Sarah was really allergic to orchids which was a shame, so I brought roses instead.

I walked up the patio and stood right in front of the door with the keys in my hand. I was still apprehensive so I took another breath but still couldn't bring myself to open the door. But I take one more look at the watch, took another breath and let myself in. It was quiet and it was partially dark.

I wondered if anyone was home.

I headed into the living room and found Sarah on the couch reading a book. She was wearing her blue-purple signature outfit and was even wearing her reading glasses.

Gosh she was beautiful, especially in the light. By the looks of it seems that she's calmed down so there's really know harm to be done.

Well here goes nothing.

"Hi honey I'm home" I said cheerfully with a smile

"Hi Tom" She said calmly without looking up from her book "How was your day?"

It wasn't cold but it wasn't that warm either, so I'll take it

"It was good, just same old same old. What about you honey? How was your day?"

"It was fine" She simply said

"Oh that's good to hear"

"M-hm"

"So…there wasn't any colorful clients today?"

"Nope"

"Well that's a relief huh?"

"Yup"

"It's the same with me. No crazy weird people getting you involved in these strange cases and causing you so much unnecessary stress."

"Yeah"

[Nervously Laughs] "Yeah…"

This was getting ridiculous and awkward. I just had to break the ice

I put the flowers behind my back

"Uh…honey I brought something for you"

"Really? Tom you didn't have to get me anything" She said as she looked up at me

"Aww…but I had to get something for my number one girl"

She then turned towards me

"Well…what is it?" She giggled slightly as she closed her book

I move in closer and I pull out the flowers and present them to her

"TA-DA!" Sarah's eyes widened "A beautiful bouquet for my beautiful wife, what'd you think?"

[Sneezes] "Oh no…" [Sneezes] "Oh Tom why!?" She yelled as she continued to go through this random sneezing fit

"I-I-I just wanted to make you happy"

"By buying me flowers that you knew that I was allergic to" [Sneezes]

She pushed the flowers towards me as she got up and moved away from me

"Allergic to? I thought you were allergic to orchids that's why I bought the roses instead. I thought you loved roses" I said in a somewhat confused tone

"No you idiot, I said I loved orchids. I'm allergic to roses Tom!"

"Really?"

"Yes Tom I think I would know what I'm allergic to" She said annoyed but also sounding stuffed up

"Oh…" I said feeling embarrassed

"Yeah oh. I can't believe you Tom, how could you forget something like that!?"

"Sarah I'm sorry, it was a bit of a mix up. But I really was just trying to make you happy and well…it's the thought that counts right?"

[Scoffs] "Yeah, my husband tried to kill me and I'm all smiles" She says sarcastically "Gosh your such an idiot! I can't believe you!" She yelled angrily

"Sarah I'm so sorry"

"How could you be that thoughtless!? How could you be that stupid!?"

"I said I was sorry Sarah" I said in a more angry tone

"How do forget what your spouse is allergic to!? You could have killed me Tom! Do you realize that!?"

As mad as I was, I stayed quiet and let her continue

"My eyes could of swelled shut or my throat could have closed up, depriving me of oxygen and I could have laid down on the floor and died. All just because my non-thinking dumb-ass of a husband was trying to make me happy. What a way to go, huh Tom?" She said in that same sarcastic tone

I went from mad to just plain angry. But I was still quiet

[Sneezes] "Oh…I better go find my allergy medication before the rash and swelling start."

She began to rush out of the living room

"Tom, get those damn things out of my house now! And take out the trash while you're at it" She yelled in her congested tone as she brushed passed me

After the sound of the series of sneezes stopped I got up and headed for the kitchen to grab the trash. I then headed out the front door only to slam the door behind me.

Y'know our counselor had said that whenever we're feeling angry, we should separate from each other and take a breather until we cool down. So that way we could just talk things out instead of yelling at each other and saying things like insults so we don't hurt each other. But it seems Sarah forgot this as she often does with everything else. I AM FUMING right now but once again I can't say anything because were supposed to be working on us but it seems to only be one sided, AGAIN. So that means I have to keep my mouth shut and keep my anger under wraps AGAIN.

[Growls]

I can't believe this. Sixty dollars, I only had sixty dollars left in my pocket. I skipped lunch and spent that amount of cash I had left on something I didn't even like just so I can make my wife happy. I was starving because I hadn't eaten in six hours but I didn't care. I thought it all would have been worth it when I saw my wife smile when she got her gift. Her stupid gift of roses!

I threw the messed up bouquet on the ground then picked it back up again and kept on walking

I know I messed up but someone who was appreciative would have said "Oh thanks for trying honey. I appreciate the effort". But do I get that? No siree. All I get is "Tom you're an idiot"

I slammed the bouquet I the trash

"You're a stupid idiot!"

I slammed the trash bag in to the trash can

"YOU'RE A STUPID THOUGHTLESS IDIOT!"

I slammed the cover on top. I then carried the can and carry it to the front as I grumbled underneath my breath.

Man, I swear that woman sometimes…

[Pop!]

What the?

I looked up and saw a small amount a smoke in the distance. I continued to hear more of popping sounds and more of the bits of smoke. I place the garbage can down and move a few steps forward to get a closer look. Then out of nowhere this enormous wave of light appeared and was rapidly moving towards me. I wanted to run but I was so in shock I couldn't move. It was almost as if feet were glued to the ground. The wave was about to hit me but all I could do was close my eyes and raise one hand up for cover.

I screamed and all I could feel was something pushing me back

[Female Screams]

"What the!?"

"Hey!"

"What's going on!?"

"I hate the dark!"

I opened my eyes in the midst of the voices. That big wave was gone but now I could hardly see anything. Everything was pitch black. All the lights were gone. I turned around and saw that the lights were out on the whole block from the houses to the street lights there was no light. I guess we're having ourselves a blackout.

I then started to check myself. I looked at my hands and felt my head and other parts of me and saw that I was in one piece. I was okay and felt no pain but for some odd reason my entire body feels all…tingly.

Just then the neighbors started to come out of their houses to see what was going on

"What was that!?"

"What happened!?"

"The lights are out on the entire block!"

I watched as one by one the streets were filled with people. As I looked at my surroundings and pondered on what happened

"Tom!"

I turned around and saw Sarah running out towards me

"Tom are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. What happened?"

"I don't know, the lights are out on the entire block"

"My gosh Tom, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Do we still have that emergency kit that we made a few years ago?"

"Uh…I think so. I think it might still be in the basement somewhere. We might still have some flashlights in there"

"Good, I think we might still have that generator we bought a few years back"

We both start to walk back in to the house

"Yeah we do but we've never actually used it. Are you sure it's still going to work?"

[Shrugs] "Couldn't hurt to try. Besides, it's the top of a line generator so I know it'll still work"

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Sarah trust me, I know what I'm talking about"

"Maybe, but you know how you are when it comes to technology. You're completely clueless"

A little hurtful

"Sarah, just…trust me please"

So we did all that we said we'd do. We both went down to the basement and found the flashlights and I found the generator. But Sarah was right about the generator because I was having a lot of trouble getting it to work.

 **1:54 A.M.**

The power was still out so I have no idea how long I've been here but it has definitely been a while because I still couldn't get this stupid generator to work. Normally Sarah would be on my back by telling me "I told you so" over and over but at the moment her hands were full with something else.

"Tom" She said in a worried tone as she walked back in to the garage

"Did you find Jazmine?"

"No the phone lines are still dead"

"Well did you call her on your cell phone?"

"Yes I already tried that but there's no signal. Here or in the entire city"

"Entire city? What are you talking about?"

"Tom I heard on the radio and found out that it's not just us that's having the blackout. All lights are out in all of Woodcrest"

I look up at her in shock

"What!?" I said sounding more shocked

"Oh Tom I'm so worried. Jazmine and the rest of the kids are out there in that darkness and we have no way of contacting them. Tom what if they get in to an accident in all that commotion that's going on because it's so dark."

I pondered for a minute.

"Where did Jazmine say they were going to watch the meteor shower again?"

"In the park why…?"

I then quickly got up and grabbed my jacket from a nearby chair

"Tom, what are you? Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to go find our daughter what else" I said as I put on my jacket and left the garage

I headed towards the living room and Sarah followed me

"Well coming I'm with you"

"No you're not, you're going to stay right here where you're safe"

"Tom you can't go out there by yourself. You hate the dark and bravery is not your thing"

"Well it is when it comes to our daughter it is. I can't sit here and do…"

[Keys Jingle]

I stopped mid-sentence turned towards the sound

"Jazmine?" I said aloud

I quickly ran to the front and Sarah was right behind me. When we made it there we saw a figure standing by the open door

"Jazmine?"

The figure remained silent. The figure then closed the door and walked towards the left. The lights then came back on and revealed that the figure was in fact Jazmine.

"Jazmine!" I said happily

"Jazmine!" Sarah yelled in the same tone

She then ran towards her and hugged her and I followed suit. We then backed up a bit to give her some air

"Oh honey we are so glad that you're okay" Sarah said in a relieved tone

"Yeah, we were worried something might have happened to you out there during that power outage. Did you guys make here okay?"

"Yeah dad, we made it here fine" She said tiredly

I looked at her and she didn't really look so good. Jazmine looked very tired and even somewhat pale

"So how did the meteor shower go?" Sarah asked

"It was good" She takes a breath as she rubs her forehead "Um…mom, dad, if you don't mind can I go to my room now? I'm kind of tired."

"Jazmine is everything okay?" I finally asked her

"Yeah everything's fine" She said tiredly

"Are you sure sweetie? Cause you look kind of pale" Sarah said sounding worried

She then felt Jazmine's forehead

"Well, no fever"

"Mom, Dad I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy and queasy that's all" She then began to walk away from us and headed for the stair case

"Dizzy and queasy? Why would you feel sick? I thought you were just going to watch a meteor shower. What were you doing out there, were you drinking?"

She turned back around

"Tom!"

"No dad, I already told you that it wasn't that kind of party"

"Are you sure nothing happened out there? You're acting pretty strange"

"Daddy nothing happened. I'm feeling a little sick but I just need to sleep it off so no worries" She turned around to go up the stairs. But she wobbled a bit and lost her balance

"Jazmine!" Sarah and I both call out

Luckily she was able to hold on to the banister before she could actually fall

"I'm okay"

"Jazmine do you want me to walk you to your room?" I asked concerned

"No" She simply said in the same tone

"Do you want me to bring you anything sweetie?" Sarah asked also sounding concerned

"No mom I don't want anything, I'm fine. Good night you guys"

With that she began to make her way up the stairs, moving as if the life had been drained out of her. Sarah and I watched until we couldn't see her any more we then looked at each other with the same worried look. I wanted to go up there after her but as I was about to go, Sarah stopped me

"Tom let's give her some space before we go check up on her"

I thought about it and then I agreed

"I'm gonna go check to see if everything else is working" She the then walk away and left me alone. I still looked up towards the stairs and thought about Jazmine.

[Sighs]

I hope Jazmine's alright. But I couldn't shake this nagging feeling that there was something that she wasn't telling me. What happened out there that Jazmine didn't want me to know? Or really…what happened out there tonight? What was that light that I saw earlier? It was strong enough to cause a massive power outage but what was it?

I looked out the window and took note of the newly formed cracks. I then looked down at my hands

That tingling I felt was slowly fading but I still felt it

I was now beginning to feel anxious

What happened out there?

* * *

 **Well that's the end. How did you like the Inbetweener? In truth whether you like them or not they will still be a part of the story regardless but still I want to hear your thoughts. But remember it can and will cover any character. But I do hope you liked this chapter though b/c I enjoyed writing it. My fav thing to write was the scenes with Tom's birthday with both Sarah and Yvonne. Sarah in particular b/c in most of the fanfictions (and even in the comics and series themselves), she's never been portrayed this way and when the relationship would have its issues it would never show how she would deal with it. I hope you guys liked it. Again sorry that it was long. Believe me Inbetweeners are not supposed to be that long. Also sorry if you were a bit thrown off but again this does play a role in the story. One is to foreshadow how their issues affect Jazmine and her decision making and the other…well I'll let you guys figure that out. I'll even give you a hint, do you remember what happened when Tom was outside?**

 **Anyway I hope you liked this and I know many of you are missing the Boonie gang. No worries you guys, the gang will be back in the next chapter. It will be posted soon, maybe sooner than you think ;).**

 **References/Additional Authors Note**

 **-The title refers to the fact that this is an "Inbtweener"**

 **-My Hakeem is not the same Hakeem that babysat the boys in the Home Alone epi. He's my original character**

 **-Yvonne was actually inspired by Tom's girlfriend in another fanfic written by fellow author Friday Foster(the story: Evolution of Jazmine. its long but def a great read)**

 **-Some reference made to season 2 and 4(Still the worst season ever)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything except for this story and the original characters**

 **Thnx For reading you guys, Until next time xoxoxo**


	5. Aftershock Part 1: Different

**HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! Hope you guys are having a great and safe new year. What a way to start a brand new year then with a new chapter (that has been done for days specifically the day before the Inbetweener was finished ;) ) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for my story and the original characters**

* * *

 **June 26, 7:33 A.M.**

 **Freeman Residence**

 **Huey's POV**

[Low distinct murmurs filled with familiar voices and laughter]

[GASP]

My eyes immediately shot open after hearing that strange noise. I found myself staring at the ceiling. I cautiously looked at my surroundings and realized that I was back in my room. I then sat myself up then began to run my fingers through my afro with one hand and leaned my chin on the other while trying to remember what happened the night before.

[Sighs]

In truth last night was practically a blur, I could only remember fragments of what happened. We all went to see a meteor shower, one fell from the sky, we found it and it exploded then we came home and then…then…

[Groans]

I seriously can't remember. I don't remember any thorough details as to what happened or if that meteor had some kind of influence on us or even what it looked like. I remember that it was blue but that was pretty much it. It wasn't like me to forget crucial moments or events such as last night or to even forget anything for that matter.

[Sighs]

It's so strange, I honestly didn't feel like myself. I didn't feel sick or anything but I just felt…just…I don't know? Off and I just couldn't understand why?

I started to feel more tense then usual so I started to do some deep breathing to clear my head.

[BEEP][BEEP][BEEP]

I was startled by the sudden loud noise that snapped me out of my brief meditation. I looked over and just stared at the beeping alarm clock. Guess I forgot that I set up an alarm for today. Being the last day, school started at 9 instead of the usual 8 and it was only 7:35.

[BEEP][BEEP][BEEP]

Ugh, school was the last thing on my mind right now

[BEEP][BEEP][BEEP]

And that sound constantly ringing in my ear was making me crazy. Why was it so loud? It's never this loud.

Feeling really annoyed I slammed the snooze button and silenced that awful noise

[Smash/Crack]

But soon after hitting the button, I thought I heard something. I looked over and was surprised at the sight. Not only did I silence the clock, I also ended up smashing it into pieces. I just stared at the destroyed alarm clock.

What the hell just happened? Did I hit the clock too hard? I mean it seems plausible but I just hit it the same way I always did and it never broke before

I then stared at my hand and saw nothing. There wasn't a scratch or a cut, it just looked normal. I pondered and tried processing everything for a minute but shook my head and snapped out of my daze. It was an old clock with old joints and parts, it was bound to fall apart eventually

[Sighs]

Anyways, I had to get ready for school so I just got out of bed and started to make my way towards the door but not before checking on the sleeping Riley. Riley was lying on his back while underneath the covers. He looked peaceful but he was so…still. Usually Riley would be tossing and turning and would practically have the covers on the floor. However by the looks of it, I don't think he's moved once which was strange for him. Even stranger, Riley wasn't even snoring. Since we were kids, Riley has always snored. It's always irritated me but him snoring was one way I was able to know if he was okay or if he was in the room (just some insurance that he didn't sneak out of the house to cause some mayhem), but now there was nothing but silence.

I move in closer to observe him

He was obviously breathing but he wasn't snoring not even a little bit. It was a bit strange and I again found myself getting lost in my thoughts but I quickly snapped out of it. I then started to leave the room again. I reached out to grab and turn the knob but the second I grabbed it, the knob instantly came off the door and remained in my hand.

"What the?" I said aloud

Now the screws on the knob were acting up now? Seriously?

I tossed the knob on the floor and turned to go get my katana but as I went to get it I looked down at the knob and was shocked to see that it was crushed. Confused I picked it up and got a closer look at it. It was completely crushed

Did I do this? What the hell was going on?

I immediately dropped it then rushed over then rustled in my closet until I found my katana. I went back and tussled with it until I could finally get the door open. Once it was, I dropped the sword and quickly made my way to the bathroom. After splashing some water on my face, I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. I searched to see if there was anything different but there wasn't. I looked the same way I always had. I took off my shirt and I took a few steps back to check my body and…nothing. I looked the same, I looked normal but…why didn't I feel normal? Why didn't I feel like myself? I just couldn't put my finger on it but something was different about me.

I quickly shook my head and snapped out of it

What the hell am I doing? Why am I stressing out about this? Why was I so worried? And why was I so tense? There was nothing wrong with me. Last night was very unusual and I guess somewhat traumatizing. It didn't scare me of course but it did bring some concern. I guess self-consciously that concern was still here and it was causing me to question things that could easily be explained through logic.

[Scoffs]

I'm being ridiculous and paranoid, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm the same way I've always been, I'm completely fine and completely normal.

I move in closer and again stared at my face

The proof of this is staring right back at me, I am fine.

With that I took off my pants and jumped in the shower. The feel of that lukewarm water on my body felt so good and it felt so relaxing. My once tense body was finally relaxing and was feeling completely calm. After the shower, I changed in to a pair of jeans and a shirt then made my way downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. Once there, I met eyes with Granddad and Ms. Ruby who were surprisingly being civil and appeared to be getting along for once

"Morning boy" He said in a happy tone

"Morning Granddad, good morning Ms. Ruby"

"Morning baby, how'd you sleep? Are you feeling better?" She asked in the same tone

"Oh I slept fine…" I paused for a second "Wait what?" I asked in confusion

"I just asked you if you were feeling better." She repeated

"Yeah I heard you, but what did you mean by that?" I asked in a surprised but also possibly in a slightly defiant tone

Ms. Ruby's happy expression then changed to slight confusion

"Boy she asked you that cause you were sick last night" Granddad said in an annoyed tone

I then became more confused

"I was?" I said sounding even more confused

She and Granddad looked at each other and then back at me with a similar confused expression

"Yeah, you had a bad fever. You, your brother and Elaina, all of ya'll were burnin' up last night" Granddad had confirmed

"We were?"

"Yeah, ya'll were" Ms. Ruby added on "After we were done with Elaina we went upstairs to check on you boys. Your brother was passed out and practically on the floor and you were passed out on your bed. We put Riley on to his bed and then just put a cover on the both of ya'll. We even turned up the air conditioning cause ya'll were still sweating like crazy"

"Really?" I then began to get lost in my thoughts

"Boy what is wrong with you!?" He says irritated tone "Why do we have to keep repeatin' ourselves!?"

I then snapped out of my thoughts

"Uh…sorry Granddad" I said in a calm tone "I was just trying to make sense of things" Ms. Ruby then arched a brow

"Make sense of things? Boy what'chu mean by make sense of things? What? You don't remember last night?" She asked in a confused and somewhat concerned tone

No I don't

"No, I remember. I guess it's just hard to believe since we don't really get sick that often" I then turned to leave

"Wait, aren't you gonna eat breakfast boy?" Granddad asked in a calm and neutral tone

I turned back around

"No or maybe, I don't know yet. I might just grab an apple and just go, but I'm still debating" I turned to leave again

"Okay…are you sure you alright boy?" He ask sounding a bit concerned

"Yeah Granddad I'm fine" I said without turning around.

With that I was making my way up the stairs and recounting…well pretty much everything

 _What? You don't remember last night?_

In truth no, I don't remember that at all. I don't remember being sick, I don't remember Riley being sick or even Elaina. Was Rita sick too?

[Groans in Frustration]

This is ridiculous, I couldn't remember anything. All I could remember were just fragments of what happened in the park.

I tried to remember more but nothing. All the uneasiness and the tense feelings that I had earlier were now rushing back.

[Sighs] So much for feeling calm

* * *

 **8:05 A.M.**

 **DuBois Residence**

 **Jazmine's POV**

[Low distinct murmurs of numerous voices]

[Groans]

[Voices grow and become louder]

[Irritably Groans]

[Voices become even louder]

[GASP]

My eyes shot open and I was breathing a bit heavily. I guess I was having a bad dream. As I tried to catch my breath, I lifted my head and saw that I was in my room. Being that I was sleeping on my stomach, I pushed myself up, turned and sat up on my bed. I looked down and was surprised to see that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday.

I guess I must've been really tired last night. I mean with all that happened last night with that weird meteor I guess it's not that surprising. What happened last night was kind of scary and come to think of it, I wasn't really feeling well last night either. I guess that whole meteor thing was taking its toll on me. Last night I was feeling lightheaded and nauseous, but now…

[Groans]

Now my head was pounding

[Sighs]

Just my luck, the private get together was this morning and the big blow out was tonight and I got this splitting headache that's making me want to stay in bed. But if I don't go to either, Jessie's gonna bite my head off

[Groans]

If this headache doesn't beat her to it

[Sighs]

Well I better get out of bed

I finally push myself out of bed. I then headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After putting on my pink robe, I headed back to my room and tried to find the right outfit for school but my head was seriously killing me. I rubbed my head while simultaneously looking for the right clothes. I finally settled on a short pink floral summer dress with a crop denim jean jacket. I put the outfit on my bed and then made my way downstairs towards the kitchen. Once there I saw my mom over by the stove making pancakes and my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. The both of them were smiling, which meant they were in a good mood and it was a relief.

My parents got in to a big fight the other day and I have no idea why or how it got started. It was definitely bad because dinner that night was really tense. My mom looked as if she was in a sauna cause she was really red and my dad ended up sleeping in the basement that night. My parents had always argued before but these days they were getting into more fights instead of their typical arguments. These fights were more intense and the house was slowly tuning in to a complete war zone. Sometimes I didn't even want to come home. After staying at school for as long as I could, I would stay at the Freeman's or at Cindy's or even at Missy and Monica's. But eventually, my parents would calm down and get over it. It was always a relief that they would stop fighting because now there would be peace and it also meant that my family would be sticking together, and that's all I really need.

I smiled at the comforting thought and came in to the kitchen

"Morning mom and dad" I said cheerfully

They both look up at me

"Morning sweetie" My mom said sweetly before turning back to the stove

"Morning Jazmine" He said in the same tone

I took a seat next to him and we smiled at each other. My mom then came over to the table.

"I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes" She sang cheerfully

My smile grew

"Oooo! Thanks mom!" I yelled in excitement

I then started to take a big bite out of my pancakes. My mom then went over to the fridge while my father was observing me

"Well, someone's definitely feeling better" He says in the same tone

"Hmm?" My mouth was still full of pancakes so I couldn't give a complete answer

"I said you're looking a lot better, a whole lot better than you were last night" I swallowed

"Oh, that…" [Laughs] "Yeah I feel a lot better, it's probably because of that mete…meat, meat I mean. I guess I ate too much of those sandwiches and it wasn't sitting well with me"

"Well I'm glad" My mom said as she poured my orange juice "You had us worried a bit last night. But mostly because you were out there during the blackout and we couldn't reach you"

Blackout? I honestly have no idea what she's talking about.

"But thankfully you were okay and you're okay now and that's all that matters" She said with a happy smile

I'm still a little confused as to what she's talking about but she's happy so I just smiled to.

"I'm glad too" My dad added on "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my pancake buddy" He says in a relieved tone

[Giggles] "Yeah dad, because you wouldn't have anyone to beat you if I wasn't around" I replied confidently

My dad and I would have eating contests on who could eat the most or who could finish first or even who can stuff their face the fastest. Whoever won would always owe the other a freebie of something and I had a ton of them

"Hey now, that's not a valid statement"

"Actually dad it is, cause you always lose"

"No I don't" My dad said sounding like a little kid

"Yes you do" I giggled "I always win dad and got the prizes to prove it" I said with a sly smile

"Well, that's only because I let you win" He said childishly

I arched a brow and giggled

"You let me win? Really?" I giggled

"Yes"

"Uh…if I can interject here" My mom said while holding in her laughter "Tom, you're telling us that you would purposely choke or throw up when you guys would do your little contests just so you can win your daughter a teddy bear?"

My dad then looked a bit embarrassed realizing the position he put himself in

"I…well…I…uh…"

My mother and I laughed as my dad continued to stutter. It's just so fun to mess with him. Eventually he ended up joining in all the laughter. At this point we were all laughing for no reason and it was great. Its moments like these that I loved and showed that this family really is sticking together. Nothing could ruin this.

[High pitched sound]

[Groans in pain]

I immediately grabbed my head. That was seriously painful, I didn't think my headache was that bad.

"Jazmine?" Dad said sounding concerned

I look up at my parents and the both of them looked worried

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Mom asked in the same tone

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm okay. I just have a little headache that's all" I said in a tired but calm tone

My dad's expression went from concern to skeptical

"It doesn't seem that little to me" He went on to say

"Daddy…"

"Jazmine, why don't you just stay home today if you're not feeling well? Today's the last day anyway, there's no reason that you have to go to school"

"Daddy, the cheerleaders are having a brunch party today. I told them I'd be there, I have to be there."

"No you don't and I thought they were having a party tonight"

"That's the public party dad, the brunch is for the team only. So again I have to be there"

"Not if you're not feeling well"

"Daddy I'm fine, it's just a little headache"

"Tom she can't just not go, she really does need to be there to show support"

"But?" She then turns to me

"I'll get you some aspirin sweetie" I then watched her as she left the room

 _ **Geez can't you take my side just once**_ A distorted voice said in a frustrated tone

I quickly turn my head towards my dad. He was looking at the paper while sporting a disappointed expression

Wait was that my dad?

"Daddy?" He looked up at me

"Yes sweetie" He said in his usual calm tone

"Did you just say something?" I asked curiously

"No" He said in the same tone

"Really?" I asked in my same tone

"Yes really?"

Did I just imagine that?

"Are you sure you didn't just say something?" I said sounding a bit confused

"Yes I'm sure I didn't say anything. Why do you ask?"

"Uh…no reason I-I just thought I heard something" I stuttered

Now my dad looked confused

"Really? I didn't hear anything"

I then became even more nervous and confused.

That voice sounded just like him

"I...I…well…"

"Here you go sweetie" Mom said as she handed me the packet which snapped me out of my daze.

She then went to the sink and began doing the dishes.

"Sarah" She turned back around

"Are you sure she should be going?"

I caught my mom rolling her eyes in annoyance as she turned back around

"Tom quit worrying. She's fine and will be fine" She said in a slightly annoyed tone

"Sorry, I'm just looking out for her"

"I know, but as her mother do you really think I'd make her go if she wasn't okay?" He nods in agreement

"Alright" He said finally letting it go

 _ **Sheesh. Whine, whine, all you ever do is whine. Can't you stop being a punk ass for once and just grow a pair already, geez!**_ A distorted voice said in an annoyed tone

[Gasp] I quickly cover my mouth in shock

That was my mom's voice no doubt about it, that was my mom but…her…her mouth didn't move or… at least I don't think it did

"Jazmine?"

I snapped out of my thoughts

"Are you okay?" Dad asked sounding concerned

"What happened?" My mom asked in the same tone as she looked at me with confusion and concern

"Uh…n-nothing, I just…thought I saw a bug, but…it wasn't. It was just all in my head" I laughed nervously

They both arched a brow and looked confused and were about to say something

"Well, it's getting late. Elaina's gonna pick me up soon so I better get ready" I said quickly

I then quickly got up and left my confused parents before they could ask anything else and headed back towards my room. As I went up the stairs I was still trying to make sense of things

I-I mean my mom didn't open her mouth but yet I heard her voice somehow. I mean maybe she did open her mouth and say something after all and I just didn't see. But wait, if she did say something daddy would of heard it to right? I mean he was sitting right there, he definitely would of heard it

I finally make it to my room and immediately close the door behind me and slumped down on my bed. I then realized something

If dad had heard it he would have had some kind of reaction to it. What mom said definitely would have caused some kind of reaction but dad didn't have any reaction at all. In fact, he was just calmly reading the paper. Which means he didn't hear it, which also means my mom didn't say anything. But if that's true, then how did I hear my mom's voice? And how did I hear my dad's voice earlier?

I then felt my forehead

Something weird is going on here

* * *

 **8:25 A.M.**

[BEEP][BEEP]

"Gosh she's early. We don't have to get to class till 9:35"

I then put on my jacket and light pink flats. After putting my hair in a single ponytail (which was really just one medium sized afro puff) and adding my new sparkly read headband to match, I took one quick glance in the mirror then went out the door. Once downstairs I grabbed my bag off the couch

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll see you after-school!" I called out

"Okay sweetie have a great day" I heard my mom yell back as I closed the door

I then fixed myself and the things in my bag as I walked towards Elaina's car. When I looked up, I didn't see Elaina's red corolla. Instead I saw my father's old BMW. The same one he had given to Huey for his birthday last month.

Hmm, I guess Elaina decided to use it since Huey wont

I then made it to the car. I opened the door the slumped down in the passenger's side

"Hey" I said cheerfully as I closed the door "You wouldn't believe the morning I…Huey?" I said in a surprised tone

"Hey" He simply said in his usual tone

"Uh…hey" I said a bit nervously "Uh…what are you doing here?"

"Giving you a ride to school" He said blankly

"Oh right" I said sounding a little embarrassed as I put on my seat belt

Huey then drove off. I looked over and watched him as he stared at the road. From what I could see he was wearing dark blue jeans and a simple black shirt that was covered by a dark navy blue jacket. As I watched him, I could feel my heart slightly pounding a bit. I then quickly turned towards and stared out the window.

I know seeing Huey did take me off guard a bit but gosh why was I so nervous? It's just Huey. I mean sure this was the first time he was actually driving this car and it's also the first time in a long time that we were alone together without any of our friends or family around. But there's still no reason to be this nervous. If anything, I should be comfortable around him. I mean after all he is one of my bestest friends.

There was now an awkward silence. Only a few minutes in and it was making me uncomfortable. Ten minutes later and there was still silence and it was driving me crazy. I need to break the ice somehow. I turned to him and took a breath

"Um…" I said finally breaking the silence "So…where's Elaina?"

"At home I let her sleep in" He said in his usual tone

"Why? Is she sick?"

"No, she…uh…well…let's just say last night had an impact on her" I then looked down

"Yeah, I know the feeling" I sighed. I then looked back up "Last night was kinda scary. Well I wouldn't say scary it was pretty strange"

"Yeah it was" He agreed

"Yeah…" I then became hesitant "Huey?" I said in a tone that showed my uneasiness

"Yeah?"

"Do you…did you feel off this morning?"

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding somewhat off guard

"I mean did you feel like yourself?"

"Still not sure what you're getting at"

Being that we were at a red light, he was now looking at me with a suspicious glance

"I mean, did you feel like there was something different about you but you just couldn't put your finger on it"

Huey then tensed up a bit. His facial expression then turned to concern for a minute, but once the light turned green he put his attention back on the road and went back to his signature scowl; But he was still tense.

"No I felt fine" He said blankly

But as I observed him, I realized that he was still tense. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think he was actually lying. Huey might have actually just lied to me. Since I've known him Huey has always told me the truth. He's never lied to me before so why n-

 _ **Why would she ask me that?**_ A distorted voice said

Huh? What was…?

 _ **How did Jazmine know that?**_ The voice went on to say _**Was she sick too?**_

Sick?

 _ **Did what happen to us happen to her too?**_

[Low Gasp] I immediately put my hand over my mouth

I…did I just hear Huey's thoughts?

Just then Huey looked at me as if he heard me. I quickly turned towards the window to avoid eye contact.

My gosh that was Huey's voice but yet he wasn't talking. Just like what happened this morning with my parents. I was actually hearing them all in my head

[Innerly Gasps]

I was actually hearing their thoughts, I read their minds. That's why daddy didn't react to what mommy said. She didn't say it, she thought it and I was able to hear it. But…how?

"Jazmine?"

How was I able to hear it? How was I able to her? And daddy?

"Jazmine?"

How was I able to hear Huey just now? I'm not a mind reader or am I? And what did he mean by "what happened to us"? Was he talking about him and Elaina? Is that why she was at home?And is that why he lied to me just now?

"Jazmine!?"

Last night was really weird but did it really change us somehow? Did it change me?

"Jazmine!"

Am I really a mind reader? How can that be? How is that even possible? How…wait, what am I saying? I'm no mind reader, I can't read minds that's crazy. This is crazy and I'm making myself crazy

"Jazmine!"

I'm making something out of nothing, this is just all in my head. Just all in my…

"JAZMINE!" I snapped out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I said as I turned to Huey who was looking right at me. I looked around and noticed that Huey had parked the car

"Uh…where are we?" I asked confused

"We're about 18 blocks away from school. I stopped the car for a minute because you looked like you were in some kind of panic. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" I said as honestly as I could

He then arched a brow

"Jazmine"

"Yeah?"

"Y'know you're not that great of a liar right?" He said in a calm tone

I was taken aback and showed it but immediately changed my demeanor

"W…wha…what do you mean?" I asked still sounding a bit uneasy

"I mean that I know you're lying to me and that there's something wrong with you but you're trying to hide it. So what's going on?" He asked in his usual tone

"Well…I"

"This wouldn't happen to be about that question you were asking me earlier would it?"

I got even more nervous

"Was there a specific reason why that you asked me that? Did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing happened" I inadvertently blurted out

"Really?" He asked suspiciously

"Yes really. I only asked because I was curious. I'm fine, really."

"Jazmine…"

"Really Huey" I said sternly cutting him off "I'm fine, I'm still just a bit shaken up about last night that's all"

"Are you sure that's all it is? You're sure that there's nothing else bothering you?"

"Yes Huey I'm sure. Nothing else is bothering me. I'm fine, so can we please drop this and just move on" I said as I crossed my arms and stared out the window

I admit I sounded more annoyed than I intended to be, but I mean what'd you expect? He kept giving me the third degree

I could sense that Huey was still staring at me. I also had a feeling that he wasn't buying what I was insisting either. Despite this, I kept quiet and just stared out the window. Looking at the big oak tree while avoiding Huey's glare.

After a few seconds Huey started the car

"Alright, whatever" He said sounding annoyed and a bit frustrated

Nonetheless he let it go which was a relief for me. We were now back to the awkward silence and as uncomfortable as it made me, I preferred it this way. I just didn't want to talk about it. In fact, I just wanna forget it. Forget about now, forget about this morning and to especially forget about last night and that stupid meteor. I don't wanna be a mind reader, I just wanna be Jazmine. I just want to be plain old Jazmine, living her plain old life and just being normal. I just want everything to be normal.

* * *

 **11:28 A.M.**

 **Edward Wuncler High School: Gymnasium**

[Music Playing]

My headache had finally gone away after taking that aspirin my mom gave me and it's a relief to, cause now I can fully enjoy myself and I was. This brunch party was amazing! The music was great, everyone was on the dance floor and the food…

[Happily Squeals]

There was so much food and it was all sooo delicious. My ultimate favs were the bacon wrapped puff twists and the cranberry & cardamom hot crossed buns. The buns were so warm and just melt in your mouth and the twists were both sweet and salty, which was a plus for me. I was now getting my fifth helping of both. If Huey were here he'd be giving me a lecture on how much fat, grease and sugar I was taking in. Right after he'd scold me about how greedy I was being.

Hey, I'm greedy and I'm a pig I know but I can't help it. It was just so good and you'd be greedy too if you were here eating this. But on a serious note, I really do wish Huey was here. I wished that everyone could be here. Not just because there was such an overload of food but because I really could use the company. I mean don't get me wrong the other cheerleaders were great and all but…

[Giggles] "Oh this, oh its nothing. Just a classic dress made by Gucci no biggie" Said a short haired brunette as she held the arm of one of the football players

"Really?" He should sounding somewhat shocked "Don't you think it's a bit too fancy for a brunch?"

"Of course not. If you got it, rock it why should I hide it?" [Loudly Giggles]

But some of the girls were a bit too materialistic and so full of themselves

"Come on, let's go to the bleachers" She said in a flirty tone

"For what?" The jock said sounding confused

"Oh you know, so you can get a closer look at my…new stuff" She said more seductively as she winked at him

He still looked confused but pondered for a second

"Uh…okay" He said cheerfully. And with that they were on their way

I arched a brow in confusion and disbelief as I watched them walk away. I then close my eyes and shook my head

Some of the girls were also easy

I suddenly felt a hard push that that caused me to lean forward and nearly drop my food only to quickly regain my balance

"Hey!" I said in annoyance

I turned around and saw another one of the cheerleaders looking right back at me and gave me the stank eye

[Scoffs] "Watch where you're going" She said with pure venom in her voice "Gosh! You nearly messed up my brand new shoes" [Scoffs] "Clumsy clown" She said annoyed and then kept on walking

I scowled at her

I forgot to mention that some of the girls were also quite rude

That girl had me so annoyed, I honestly had just lost my appetite

Man, what a jerk…

"Hey Jazmine" A cheerful voice said snapping me out of my thoughts

I turn around and see none other than Faith standing in front of me sporting a big smile

[Sighs in relief] Finally a friendly face, that's just what I need right now

Faith and I had met at the cheerleading tryouts last year. I was real nervous about the tryouts but so was she and that created a bond between us. When we both made the team we were ecstatic and have been good friends ever since. She's my only confidant here

"Hey Faith" I said in an equally cheery voice

"Enjoying yourself I see" She said looking at my plate

I looked down at my plate then looked at hers which was filled with fruit then looked back up at her

"So what is this, your third or fourth helping?" I looked down in slight embarrassment

"Fifth"

"Jaz!"

"What!?"

"My gosh you are a pig with no filter"

"What? I'm hungry and this stuff is really good. Plus it's an all you can eat buffet so I'm gonna eat all that I can" I said proudly as I put another bun in my mouth.

Faith simply shook her head

"So is that all your gonna eat throughout the party?" I asked as I was about to place another bun in my mouth

"Yes, because I actually want to still fit in to my uniform"

Although she was black, Faith was very lean just like most of the girls on the team. I on the other hand was slightly curvy but I wasn't one to gain weight that easily so I never really saw what the big deal was when the girls would get on my case about what I ate.

"I can still fit in to my uniform"

"Tsh, for now" She says in a low tone

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

I arched a brow in suspicion but I just let it go

"Any who lets just change the subject. I just loovve the outfit you got on Jaz, you look so cute."

"Aww thanks I just got it a couple of weeks ago"

"And that headband was definitely a good choice, it really completes the outfit"

"Thanks and you don't look so bad yourself Miss Fashionista, look at you" I gushed

She then giggled and playfully spun around showing off her short, flowy and somewhat revealing blue and black leopard printed summer dress

"You are seriously rocking that outfit"

"Thank you" She replied with pride

"And the hair, the waves definitely suit you"

She gushed and then flipped her hair

[Giggles] "Thanks, it's all for tonight. And I see that you had finally managed to tame "the beast" "

"Oh…" I then touch my afro puff "Yeah, that's thanks to a new leave in conditioner and a good trimming"

"I'm telling you girl with the way that we look, we are definitely gonna score some hot ones to-night!"

"You really think so?"

"Girl look at us, we're hot guy magnets there's no doubt we're gonna score tonight. A whole lot better than our slutty teammates that's for sure. You know just now, I saw Jenifer Morris about to get busy with Chad Dylan underneath the bleachers"

I roll my eyes in annoyance

"Yeah, I know. They passed by here not that long ago. But I don't get it, why do that here and now while everybody's here? Why can't they just wait till they get home or something"

"Cause she's a ho"

"Faith!"

"Come-on Jaz you already knew that girl has always been a whore. She's the queen of hoes, ruler of the land of hoeville, where sex is a must and it must be done whenever the queen desires it or whenever she wants to regain or release her energy. While she slowly loses almost every ounce of her brain power in every process. Well at least her place of choosing is a lot classier, roomy and a lot cleaner than Kathy Needlemier's"

"Why? Where'd she go to do it?"

"The janitor's closet"

I laugh uncontrollably at the reveal.

That was the filthiest place in the entire school, why in the world would anyone want to go in there?

"No…you're lying…." I said while trying to contain my laughter

"Nope it's true." She said while trying to contain her laughter "She and Billy Underwood went in there not that long ago, while it was still filled with all that mud, grime and vomit"

"What?" I laughed

"Mm-hmm, when Billy took one look at the vomit filled bucket, that boy blew chunks all over the place as if he was a spewing fire hose"

I simply shook my head

"Oh…" I was grossed out but also amused at the same time

"Yup, he hit all over the room and all over Kathy and her brand new Armani suit"

My eyes widen in shock

"The brand new custom made Armani suit that she's been bragging about for two whole weeks, that Armani suit?"

"The same one"

I covered my mouth in shock and felt a bit sympathetic towards Kathy but at the same time I found the whole situation hilarious

"Seriously?" I said sounding a bit too happy

"She screamed like a mad woman and cursed him out. It's been a whole hour and a half and as we speak she is still in the bathroom scrubbing it all off and trying to purify her soul"

"Her what now?"

"Her soul" She says mockingly "To purify her soul that got tainted after Billy threw up on her. The dumbest thing I have ever heard"

I couldn't hold it in anymore so just blurted out laughing at that ridiculous thought. Faith then joined in all the laughter

[High pitched noise]

"AH!" I groan as I immediately grab my head

My headache had come back and it hurt even more

"Hey, you okay?" Faith asked sounding concerned

"Y...yeah I'm fine" I said tiredly

"What happened?"

"It's nothing, I...I just have this headache that's been killing me all morning"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I took some aspirin earlier and it went away but for some reason it just came back and…"

 _ **Gosh Brian is soo cute**_ A distorted female voice had said cutting me off

Huh?

I turned around to where the voice seemed to be coming from

 _ **Gosh**_ The voice went on to say _ **I hope he'll ask me to be his date for tonight**_

Looked like it was coming from one of the cheerleaders who was staring at one of the football players

 _ **She's staring at me**_ Said a distorted male voice _ **Damn it, she's staring at the huge zit on my neck I just know it**_

What the…?

 _ **Gosh I'm so hot**_ Another female voice said

I turned around towards the directing of where it came from

 _ **My hair, my body, even my nose is perfect. No one can even tell that it was redone**_

What?

I quickly shake my head to try to snap myself out of it

This is not happening right now, it can't be happening

 _ **Is this party ever gonna end? It's so boring, this sucks**_ Another voice said

[Gasps]

 _ **Man she's hot, so wanna bone her**_

 _ **That skirt with that top?**_ [Scoffs] _**What was she thinking?**_

 _ **Gosh my boobs are so small, I hope no one notices the padding**_

I put one hand to my forehead

[Breathes heavily]

Stay calm, this isn't real, this isn't happening, this isn't happening

 _ **Man I'm so horny**_

 _ **I'm soo gonna die if a guy doesn't talk to me soon**_

 _ **Damn! She got a big ass**_

 _ **I seriously need to buff up**_

THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

I then felt someone touch my shoulder

"Jazmine?" I fearfully turn to her "Are you okay? Why do you look all jumpy?"

I couldn't get a word out of me, I'm just so confused. All I could do was look down at my trembling hands

 _ **What is going on with her?**_

I immediately look up

 _ **Why is she acting all weird and crazy all of a sudden?**_

My eyes widen

 _ **She's acting nuts. Isn't bad enough the girl already looks crazy with that hair and that cheap looking headband that she probably got from the dollar store**_

[Terrified shriek]

I trembled even more and began to back away from Faith as she looks at me with confusion. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't realize that I grabbed the attention of everyone in the gym

"Jazmine?" Faith said sounding worried

 _ **What happened?**_

 _ **What is wrong with her?**_

 _ **Why is she looking at everybody like that?**_

[Breathes even heavier]

 _ **Gosh she's nuts**_

[Pants]

 _ **She's such a weirdo**_

[Pants]

 _ **Always knew she was a nut case**_

[Pants]

 _ **Do we need to call the cops?**_

 _ **Must be off her meds**_

 _ **What's going on with her?**_

[Distinct voices all speaking at once]

[Heavily breathes in and out rapidly]

All these voices all in my head it was driving me nuts, what's happening!?

[Voices grow Louder]

I put both my hands on my head

[Whimpers]

Please…Stop…

[Voices grow Louder]

Stop it, please stop it!

I can feel the tears coming down my face

[Voices grow even Louder]

Please stop it, please stop this sick joke it's not funny, this is too much, just stop!

[VOICES ARE LOUDER THEN EVER]

[Screams in Terror]

Unable to take this racket I ran out of the gym past all of those people as quickly as I could to get as far as I could. I burst through those double doors and just kept on frantically running.

I have no idea where I'm going or how far I've gone. All I knew was that I needed to get away, I just had to get away from those…voices. Those voices that were making me crazy.

I kept frantically running throughout all those long halls until I found a restroom. I slowed down and burst through the door as if it were a safe haven.

[Wheezing]

I struggled to catch my breath. I went through my pockets until I finally found my asthma inhaler I took in two big puffs and my wheezing stopped but I was still breathing heavily. I went over to the sink and splashed my face with water. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked well…like a nut job.

I close my eyes and shake my head

What was happening to me? What's wrong with me?

Suddenly I realize that there's is complete silence. No talking, no screaming, no noise of any kind

[Sighs of relief]

Finally some peace and quiet

 _ **Damn it, will this day every end?**_

My eyes shot open in shock

 _ **I spend nearly 256 days a year teaching bratty teens who don't give a shit and I can only get a breather from those beasts for only three measly months**_

I frantically looked around and saw no one. I looked under the stalls and nothing

 _ **Gosh I shouldn't be doing this but no one around anyway so I'll call Mr. Schaffer and we'll do it in the teacher's lounge**_

[Low distinct murmurs begin]

No…

[Voices grow Louder]

No…!

[VOICES GROW LOUDER]

NOOOOO! NOOOO! STOP IT!

[Voices continue]

[Screams]

[Voices continue]

Stop it...

I slide on to the bathroom floor and started to tremble and hyperventilate again

Please…please someone help me

Tears were now falling again

Please…please…

 **To Be Continued….**

* * *

 **Well that was quite a chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think about the chapters. Also now that you know what powers these two have, let me know in the reviews on your predictions on what the rest of the gang will have or even who will actually be getting new abilities ;)**

 **I wish you guys a wonderful and safe new year that's filled with lots of happiness and great opportunities :)**

 **References**

 **-The title refers to Huey & Jazmine feeling off throughout the entire day**

 **Thnx for reading, xoxo**


	6. Aftershock Part 2: Rush

**Long Overdue I know, I'm sorry. But I worked hard last few days to make an update. This chapter was a bit difficult to write but I'll explain later.**

 **Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

 **March 15, 11:38 PM**

 **Somewhere in the heart of Woodcrest**

 **Riley's POV**

"Come on C, we need you. You now this s*** ain't as fun without you"

[Sighs]

"Come on, you know you want to"

"Nah Riley, I'm gonna sit this one out. But I know ya'll got this so ya'll don't need me" Cindy said sounding drained

"Aye, you alright Cin?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well other than you soundin' weird, you just called me Riley and your ass never calls me that unless some serious s*** is going on. So what's up? How come you sound like your puppy died?"

"Nothin, nothin's wrong with me" She argued

I know C-Murph better than anybody so I know when something ain't right with her

"Yeah Reezy, I'm good. I'm just tired that's all, I really didn't get no sleep last night"

"Why? Was it because of last night?"

"No it ain't about last night" She practically yelled

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" She said like she was annoyed

"So why you getting an attitude then?"

"I don't have an attitude"

"Yeah you do and you havin it right now"

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"Well maybe I'm havin an attitude cause you keep sweatin me with questions. Why you keep askin me all these questions like you McHater or something?" She said sounding more annoyed

"Cause you keep getting all defensive over something that supposedly wasn't that big of a deal. What's wrong with you?" I said sounding frustrated

"Nothing's wrong Reezy" She said in the same tone

I know that she lyin but I just don't get why?

"For real though Cin, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" She said sounding even more annoyed

"Cindy…"

"Riley, nothing's wrong so can you please drop it"

[Buzz Sound] "Wrong answer, try again"

"C'mon man.." She sounded more annoyed

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING'S WRONG!"

For a few seconds neither one of us said nothing. We both just stayed quiet for a while. Until finally she broke the ice

[Sighs] "Look Reezy" She said calmly "There's nothing wrong with me alright. I'm…I'm just tired okay"

"M-hm"

Is this girl for real?

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm all cranky because I didn't get a lot of sleep and I'm just takin' it out on you and that ain't right"

"Yeah…"

Seriously, did she really think I was buying this bull s***

"Aye, I gotta go. So can we talk about this later?"

[Scoffs] Hell no! We gonna talk about this s*** right now! But mostly, we need to talk about why the hell you hidin s*** from me now. As much as I want to, I knew I couldn't say that or else I'd find my ass in another fight. So instead I said…

"Yeah…we can talk about this later" I said calmly

"Alright" She said awkwardly

"Alright" I said coldly

"Cool"

"Cool"

"Uh, I'll see you later then. Love you"

"Yeah, love you too"

[Hangs up phone]

[Scoffs] I shake my head in annoyance and disappointment

C-Murph has always been my homie and we've always been close. When we started datin, you'd think things would change but it didn't. Things between us were still good, great even. We managed to get even closer than we've ever been. But for as long as we've known each other, we have never lied to each other, EVER. C-Murph was the kind of person that would tell it like it is. She would always be upfront with how she felt about things. I guess you could call her one of those brutally honest types. Point is, we've always been real with each other. So I don't know why all of a sudden she'd lie to me. I mean what could of happened that was so bad that she just couldn't tell me and would instead lie to me.

I thought about it for a minute

"Yo Riley!"

I snapped out of it and looked up at Ed who was looking at me from the driver's side of the big black truck

"You still comin!?" He yelled

"Yeah! I'm comin!"

I got up from the steps of Ed's place and ran towards the car. When I got in and got myself settled, Ed took off

"So did you talk to C-Murph? Is she comin?" Rummy asked

"Nah, she ain't comin" I said calmly

"Why? She sick or somethin?" Ed asked

"No"

"Yeah she usually likes hanging out with us and s***"

"Nah she ain't sick, it's just something came up last minute and she had to take care of it. So she said she'll hang with us later"

"Oh…alright then" Rummy said while looking out the window

I pretty much stayed quiet and did the same thing. Still having C-Murph on my mind

 **Moments Later**

We've been driving for I don't know how long, but to be honest I was completely out of it so I really didn't care. I still had C-Murph on my mind. I was still trying to figure out why she would lie to me.

"Riley?"

She's never lied to me before, I mean she's never had a reason to, I think….

"Riley?"

But why start now? What was she hiding?

"Riley, Yo, Riley?!"

"Huh?"

I snap out of it and look up at Rummy who was staring at me

"Aye man you alright?" He asked calmly

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm fine" I lied

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah man I'm good"

"Then why you so quiet then?" Ed said in his usual tone "Cause I ain't never seen you being this quiet before"

"Yeah he's right, you never this quiet. Hell you never quiet really. You sure this ain't got nothin to do with Cindy? Did somethin happen?"

"Nah…no…nothin happened. I'm just not talkin cause I ain't got nothin to say"

They look at each other for a second and Rummy looks back at me

"Alright, whatever" Rummy said as he turned back around

Everybody got quiet for a second

"Soo…what's the plan?"

"Whoo! Riley, you gonna love this one" Ed said with excitement

I roll my eyes because I've heard this before, Ed and Rummy's plans never work out. No matter what they did, no matter how much planning or really an attempt for a planning they would do their plans would always end up failing. But, that didn't mean I wasn't gonna go through with it though. Cause even though the plans fail, they were a lot of fun to do.

"So what is it? Tell me"

"Alright, Alright. You about that new broad that's on the news?"

I thought about it for a minute

"The Spanish chick?"

My eyes got big

"Yo…you talkin about Rhonanda Cortez?"

"Yup"

I then got a big smile on my face

"As in Rhonanda Fuego Mamasita Cortez?"

"Yup"

It got bigger

"The one with the big ass titties?"

Both of them get a big smile

"Yup, yup"

"The same one who's on the cover of Big Bun's magazine"

"Yup"

"And the one that's on that big ass billboard with those clouds and the mini purple bikini for that _Want Some Milk_ Ad that's on 33rd street?"

"The same one"

"Oooo wee! That billboard's my sh**t. Well…that and that picture of her on page 8 of Big Buns" Ed said as he started drooling

"Aye Ed" Rummy said as he hit Ed on the arm "I'm with you man but I'mma need you to pay attention so you don't get us killed"

"Oh right, my bad ya'll"

"And wipe your chin man, lookin like a little kid fiendin over candy with all that drool"

"AYE! I ain't drooling" He then wipes his chin

Me and Rummy both shake our heads

"Man…that girl is fine as hell" I said with excitement "But uh…what does the plan got to do with her?"

"Well you know that she's got a new book out right now called _Be Fit and Prosper_ "

"Yeah, so?"

"So…word is, she's gonna be promoting it at the downtown library"

"And?"

"And... she's real hot right now with both men and especially women. Since she's fine as hell and got the 3B's and-"

"Wait, the 3B's? What's that?" I asked cutting Rummy off

"You know man" Ed cut in "The big 3B's"

I still was and looked confused

"Beauty, Boobs and a Bootilicious ass"

"Ohh…well that makes sense, go on"

"Like I was sayin, she got the 3B's and got pretty much every man in this town going after makin' women want to be her"

Okay I know where this is going

"So since all the women tryin to be her, they ain't gonna stop at nothing till they are her. So they gonna be following her every lead. So we go nab her at that book reading and get her to do what we say which'll then get the women to follow her lead thinkin that it's what she wants when it's really what we want. It's the perfect plan" [Laughs]

I just gave him a blank look

"What?"

"That's it? That's the big plan? Your gonna kidnap Rhonanda"

"Yeah, it's sick right?" Ed said sounding excited

"No, it's sounds dumb and played out. It's not gonna work"

I slump down and sit back in my seat and cross my arms

"What do you mean? It's a dope plan. We gonna get complete control and unlimited access to women. It's foolproof" Rummy said confidently

"No its not, it's dumb and it's not gonna work, especially since ya'll suck at this. Why are ya'll doin this again? You know ya'll don't plan these things well"

"Hey! We do not plan things badly and we do not suck at this"

"Oh yeah? How 'bout the time ya'll tried to kidnap Oprah?"

"Aye, that don't count! It was our first kidnapping and we were inexperienced then" Ed said defensively

"Yeah, and it wasn't that bad. We just had some…minor setbacks"

I uncross my arms and almost jump out my seat

"MINOR SETBACKS?! Not only did ya'll couldn't find out exactly where she was, you couldn't even tell the difference between her and Maya Angelou!"

"They both public figures and are appealing to women. Shoo…there ain't much of a difference"

"Yeah Ed, yeah there is. There were a whole bunch of differences"

"Well, it was still the first time so it still doesn't count" He pouted

"Alright then, how 'bout the time ya'll tried to nab Bill Cosby"

"Now that right there definitely doesn't count" Rummy insisted "That one actually did work. We just had to bring him back cause he didn't know when to shut up and he was annoying as hell so we brought him back" He said as he crossed his arms

"Yeah, so that one doesn't count either. Plus all that's in the past when we were just amateurs"

"Oh so ya'll want somethin' recent then? Okay, how about that hoe you tried to kidnap three months ago? Or that dude from-"

"Alright, alright, alright" Rummy said with annoyance "So our plans haven't worked before but this time's different"

"How?"

"Well this time we know exactly where she is and know for a fact that she's definitely gonna be down there" Rummy said sounding so sure

"And on top of that, we know exactly who's gonna be there so we good"

I'm still skeptical

"And what about security?"

"Not to worry cause we got that covered to"

"Really?" I said still sounding skeptical

"Yeah. See the security cameras don't work since they old as hell. So even if they were working those s*** won't get much cause they so damn old" Ed confidently laughed

"Plus, they never bring in a lot of security guards for these things so it ain't gonna be a problem. But that's where you come in Riley. Just to be safe we gonna send you in to see just how many of them are in there and then once you give us the word, we gonna hit it up and be done. See? In and out, simple but perfect. It's completely foolproof"

I still gave him a blank look, I was not impressed

"Aww c'mon Riley don't be like that"

"Yeah, we need you man and you gonna punk out on us"

"I ain't no punk!"

"Then c'mon man, let's do this"

I thought about it for a second then looked up at Rummy

"So what do you say? You in?"

I shook my head

"Yeah, yeah I'm in"

"Alright that's what's up!" Ed yells

"Okay, here's your undercover look"

Rummy passes me a black baseball cap, black sun glasses and something that looked like a watch be if you looked closer you'd see that it was actually a communicator

"Alright we good. We got the plan, and the stuff let's get this s*** runnin!" Ed yelled out while Rummy was getting pumped

I put on the cap and just sat there watching them act stupid and just shook my head

Seriously what did I get myself in to?

* * *

 **Freeman Residence, 12:01 P.M.**

 **Elaina's POV**

[Inhales Deeply] [Groans]

Mmmm…what time is it?

[Yawns]

I'm so tired, I really don't wanna get out of bed…

I then turned over

[Sighs] Wait, what time is it?

I open my eyes and look over at the clock. Despite my vision being a bit blurry I was able to see that it was noon

Noon?

[Sighs] I slump my head down on to my pillow

So much for taking the kids to school. But then again it's the last day of school so I doubt that they'd be in a rush. Plus I think Riley's done with school so it'd be just Huey and Jazmine. But still, you would think that someone would of woken me up to at least tell me that they got a ride and I didn't have to worry. Not that I am, I'm just saying. Why would they just let me sleep in so late? Was it because of yesterday? If so that's a pretty ridiculous reason.

I then turn and end up on my back and started to stare at the ceiling

[Sighs] I then rub my forehead

Well…whatever. Huey probably finally made good use of his car and gave Jaz a ride and Riley…well he's probably doing who knows what so oh well.

[Yawns]

Whelp, they managed to start their day I might as well start mine.

[Stretches and Groans]

Man…

I then sat myself up and tossed the light covers off of my legs then placed myself on the left side of my bed. I look over and see an air bed that was a complete mess.

[Scoffs] I see Rita didn't spend the entire night here

I shake my head in annoyance and disappointment

You see, unbeknownst to my Nana and unsurprisingly Mr. Freeman, Rita had moved in with her boyfriend four months ago. She's been keeping the illusion that she still lives here by coming and going at certain times. During the day she'd cover for herself but at night she'd get me to cover for her. I did at first; Hey she's my only sister what'd you expect? But then I stopped. I just couldn't do it anymore because her sneaking out was becoming too constant and it was seriously getting on my nerves. But rather than just come out and say it which in retrospect is a death wish as both grandparents _will_ kill her, she just kept on sneaking out despite the risk of getting caught each time she left. To be honest I never really told her that I'd stop covering for her sooo…oh well. With Nana here she'll be found out eventually which is a fact she knows or at least should know. Then again who am I kidding? this is Rita, the same girl that's almost as clueless and slow as another person that lives in this house and isn't Granddad. Between you and me that man deserves a category of his own.

[Sighs]

I finally get up

 **Moments Later**

After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I changed into a red t-shirt and some dark jeans and sneakers and headed downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen to find one grandparent washing the dishes and the other reading the newspaper.

"Morning" I said with a small smile

"Morning baby" Nana said happily from the sink

"Morning baby girl" Granddad said in the same tone as he folded his paper

I went over to the cabinet and grabbed myself a bowl then got the box of cereal then settled myself at the counter

"So how you feeling baby?" She asked me as I poured my cereal

"Uh, pretty good I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Oh No!" Granddad said dramatically "It's just like the boy! I'm not gonna go through this again so you can forget it!" He said in frustration as he crossed his arms

"Uh…what?" I was so lost here

"Dumbass stop being immature" She says in annoyance then turns to me "You and the boys got sick last night so we were worried" I was confused

"We were?" I thought about it for a second

Well come to think of it, I was feeling light headed last night.

"See! It's happening again. Let me guess you don't remember either"

I snap out of my thoughts

"No I do, I just didn't know the boys were too. Well we're all feeling better now so everything's okay"

"I'll say, because I remember leaving you on the couch"

[Shrugs] "Well I guess I must of went upstairs sometime during the night"

"Now you a sleep walker" Granddad chuckles "Well at least now I know who's been eating my Pork rinds, ya'll know their prone to givin little youngin's bad nightmares, especially since their too weak to take it" He laughs

I roll my eyes "Granddad you know I don't eat that or any kind of pork for that matter"

[Laughs] "Do I have to bring out your blankie" He did in a teasing baby voice while mimicking a child sucking their thumb. He then bursted out laughing.

Nana started laughing too, probably laughing at his stupidity. I just shook my head and just started eating my cereal as the old crackling hyenas continued their mischief.

[High Pitch Sound]

[Groans] I immediately grabbed my head

Where did that come from? I just got a serious migraine out of no where

My mind started to wander

"Elaina?" I then felt a hand on my shoulder

I looked up to see my Nana next to me

"You okay?" Granddad asked as he approached me

"Y-yeah…it's just…I…my head kinda hurts" They both then looked more concerned

Suddenly it looked as if they both were…well, fading. Next thing I know all I could see was two sets of eyes looking back at me. Beyond that, I was somehow able to see what looked to be all of their muscles and veins. I also was able to see their hearts, their _**actual**_ hearts beating and even saw their blood flowing all throughout their bodies.

It's very disturbing, why am I seeing this? How am I seeing this?

"Elaina?" One of them said in a concerned tone

Horrified I quickly rubbed my eyes and looked up at them again

"Are you alright?" Another one asked

[Screams]

My eyes just widened in shock while my mouth just dropped as I looked on with horror as there were now two skeletons staring back at me

"Elaina?" One said

[Breathes heavily]

This is mortifying, I was seriously freaking out now

I then started to back away

"Elaina what's wrong?" Said the other as it began to approach me

"N-n-no" I said softly with a bit of fear as I took a step back again

"Elaina?" They both say

Things then went black

"ELAINA!"

 **Sometime Later**

I couldn't see anything but darkness

"Elaina"

But I could hear someone calling me

"Elaina?"

"Elaina, wake up"

[Groans] I slowly opened my eyes. After the blurriness cleared I could see Nana and Mr. Freeman looking down at me. I looked around and saw that we were in the livingroom and I was laying one the couch

"Baby girl you alright?" He asked me

"Yeah" I answered tiredly "What happened?"

"What happened? Child you passed out" Nana said a bit too dramatically

"I did?" I'm really just confused at this point

"Yeah you did" She confirmed

I simply shook my head and began to lift myself up only to be stopped my Nana

"Whoa what are you doing?" She asked

"I'm going out" I said blankly as I attempt to get up only to be stopped again

"Child are you crazy?! You just passed out now you wanna go out?"

"Nana I'm fine" I said as I finally got her to let go then quickly walked towards the door

Both grandparents then follow me towards the door

"Laina, you grandmother's right you should be taking it easy"

"That's right" She added on "You should be resting, I don't wanna get a phone call saying that my grandbaby's lying motionless on the street somewhere"

I proceeded to put on one of Huey's black hoodies

"Girl are you even listening to us!" Granddad said in annoyance

I zip up the hoodie

"Yes Granddad, loud and clear. But trust me that won't happen and I'm okay"

"But-" They both begin to say

"You guys, relax" I cut them off "I'm okay, really I am"

They still looked concerned

"Really I am, I just need to get some air. Besides, Riley's not around so I need to make sure he's not tearing the city apart anyway. So I'll be right back."

They look at each other then they looked back at me

"Alright, then" Granddad said in defeat "Just…be careful alright"

"I will"

I put up my hood and opened the door

"And be sure to call us if there's a problem"

"Yeah, I will Nana" I then went out the door leaving them behind

I lied though, I wasn't completely okay and wasn't going to check up on Riley although I should, but at the moment I had my own problems to deal with. But who knows maybe Riley wasn't doing anything too crazy for once.

* * *

 **Woodcrest Library**

 **Riley's POV**

Wearing my so called disguise I walked down the block towards the library.

I can't believe these niggas got me doing this again but I ain't one to leave anybody hanging so what the hell

When I finally got to the library, I looked around and didn't see any security by the door. Once inside I kept on looking around while keeping a low profile.

Don't need anybody getting suspicious or something.

I went over to one of the shelves that was by the door and took a random book.

I gotta make it look convincing y'know.

While I opened the book I looked around to see where the security guards were. It's a big ass library so this might take a while

[Woman Screams]

I turn around and see three girls jumpin' up and down like they got no sense

"She's in there!" One of them said

Then they all ran to the right side of the library. There I could see a whole bunch of people yelling and getting all excited.

If I had to guess, my bet is that she's having her book thing in the teen section

Beyond the crowd, I finally saw some security guards. There were two of them standing outside of the door. I walked around a bit more and saw another one by the entrance.

He must of just got there cause he wasn't there before.

I walked around even more and didn't see any more.

Huh, I guess Ed and Rummy were right. There wasn't a lot of security here at all. But you know what the trip is? All three of these of these guys were scrawny, weak little nerds. I'm serious they are. One of them was wearin these big ass Urkel glasses, another one had buck teeth and the one by the door looked a mixture of both. Man, they were all just punks. Maybe Rummy was right, maybe it will work this time.

Getting what I needed I started to head towards the door. I dropped the book over on the return pile and gave a head nod to the security guard as I went out the door and started to walk up the block.

"Rummy? Rummy, can you hear me?" I said in to the watch

"Yeah, yeah, how's it looking?"

"There's only three guards. There's one by the entrance and two by where the book thing is at. But other than that ya'll be good"

"Alright that's perfect then, now get out of there"

"Where ya'll at anyway?"

"Well we close, we-"

He just stopped, I then look up and see Ed and Rummy who were dressed in all black lookin right at me

"Well…you did say you were close. You ready?"

"Yeah we ready, we good, we- Ed get off the damn phone!" He says as he hits his arm

Ed who looked like he was in his own world snapped out of it and looked up at Rummy with annoyance

"Aye! What wrong with you man?!"

"Ed its go time! Go time as in its time to go! Time to get busy!"

Me and Ed looked at him with disgust

"No homo, ya'll know what I meant!"

"Yeah, yeah man. I'm good, I'm ready"

"Alright then let's do this s***!"

"Alright"

Rummy then looks at me

"Alright, you know the deal. Now beat it."

I gave a nod and ran across the street

"Let's do this" Rummy said or at least that's what I think he said.

What? My ass can't read lips that well. However my ass also doesn't take orders or listen to anybody so I'mma watch this

As he and Ed headed for the library entrance, I slowly followed behind them. They finally got inside and I had a front row seat to what was about to go down

Ooo, this is gonna be good

They walked in like G's and acted normal then they pulled out the big guns, literally

"EVERYBODY GET TO THE FLOOR NOW!" Rummy yelled

[BANG][BANG]

DAMN!

I had to hold my ear for a sec

Those shots were loud as hell

[Woman Screams]

"I AIN'T GONNA REPEAT MYSELF EVERYONE TO THE FLOOR NOW!"

Some of them do but the rest just stared at them

"YEAH WE AIN'T PLAYIN!"

[BANG] "AH!"

Ed had fired his gun while he was taking it out. His dumb ass almost shot himself in the foot. He even dropped the gun again like he did years back when we did that Oprah plan.

[Sighs] Somethings never change

I quickly picked it up then turned the gun in the right direction then gave his famous crazy look

"YIPPIE KA YAY MOTHER F****!" [Laughs Manically]

[BANG][BANG] [BANG][BANG]

This n**** just started shooting like crazy, but then again Ed is kinda crazy so it shouldn't be any surprise.

Everyone just stared in shock. Rummy moved in and stood in the middle while Ed who was actin like back up was just few steps away from the front desk

"NOW I'M GONNA SAY THIS AGAIN, EVERYBODY GET YOUR ASSES TO THE GROUND NOW!"

Everyone stared at him

"WHAT ARE YA'LL SLOW ARE SOMETHING?! EVERYONE DOWN NOW!"

[BANG][BANG]

[Crowd Screams]

"GET DOWN NOW!" This time the people listened and started to get down

"THAT'S RIGHT, DOWN ALL OF YA'LL" He then saw the two guards by the Teen section, those b**** were actually trembling

"NOW YA'LL HEARD WHAT I SAID TO THE PEOPLE RIGHT? GET DOWN TO THE FLOOR NOW!"

Still trembling they still stay there staring

"MAN…YA'LL REALLY TESTING MY PATIENCE. I'M GONNA SAY THIS ONE LAST TIME. GET YOUR SORRY PUNK ASSES TO THE GROUND OR I'LL BLOW YOUR LITTLE PEANUT HEADS OFF" This scared them even more "ON THE FLOOR NOW!"

They flinched when he yelled at them but sure nuff they listened and actually laid down to the ground. The punkass that was still by the front door where I was watchin was tremblin just like the other two. But it looks like this one had a little bit more balls though cause the next thing I know he actually walked up close to Ed and actually pulled out a gun.

"Uh…" He said soundin obviously scared and tremblin

Ed then turned around and he looked at him

"What the f*** you lookin' at?!"

"F-f-f-f-freeze. D-d-don't m-move either of-f y-you" He said all nervous

"What'chu gonna do piss pants?! Piss your pants you damn punkass?!"

He trembled even more

"U-u-uh…U-u-h" From where I was standin, I couldn't tell if he did or not

"Hmph" Ed then just carried the gun on his shoulder "But by the looks of it, looks like you already did" [Chuckles]

He slumped down a little then moved his right hand in front. Just then Rummy turned around

"Ed, what the hel-" He yelled through his teeth before stopping after he noticed the other security guard "N**** WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?!"

He flinched and was trembling even more

"OH SO WE GOT SOMEBODY WANTING TO PLAY HERO HUH?!"

"M-mm…n-n-n-nooo" He said while trembling. From here it sounded like his ass was crying

"SO YOU WANNA BE A HERO HUH?!" Rummy started moving towards him which caught the guy off guard

"N-no" He whimpered

"SO YOU TRYIN' TO BE THE TOUGH GUY AND SAVE EVERYBODY HUH?!"

"N-NO…I…"

"SO YOU WERE TRYIN TO BE SLICK SO YOU COULD PLAY HERO IS THAT IT? IS THAT IT TOUGH GUY?!"

"NO, NO…I…I…PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" He begged

"DROP YOUR GUN! I WANT YOU TO DROP THE GUN!"

He quickly put the gun on the floor and kicked it over to Rummy

"Take the gun Ed!" Ed did just that and picked up the gun

Rummy then looked back at the trembling security guard and at this point the boy was a mess

"MAN GET OUTTA MY FACE YOU PUNKASS MAMA'S BOY!" He was still too scared to move "I SAID GET!"

[He Screamed]

He then ran out of the library. He ran passed be and stated crying and whining, I don't think he even realized I was there. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Punk ass" I said out loud.

Rhonanda maybe fine but she dumb as hell for thinking these three punks could protect her.

I then just shook my head and kept on watchin

"Now where were we…?" Rummy thought for a sec "Oh yeah…ANY BODY ELSE WANNA PLAY HERO HUH?! ANYONE ELSE WANNA TRY SOMETHIN?! HUH?! HUH?!"

Everyone was scared and just shook their heads no

"GOOD, NOW THAT THERE'S NO INTERRUPTIONS AND A GOT YOUR FULL COOPERATION, I NEED YA'LL TO-"

"FREEZE!" Some guy yelled we all looked over at the front desk and there was this guy that looked like he was from the government or something.

Where'd he come from?

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" Another yelled from the Teen section

Then out of nowhere all of these n*** were poppin out of nowhere. Damn we got the whole damn SWAT team in here

Ed and Rummy looked surprised but they weren't gonna give up that easily

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP" The one by the front desk said

"Or what?" Rummy said calmly

"OR ELSE WE WILL HAVE TO TAKE THEM BY FORCE. NOW WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY, THE CHOICE IS YOURS. SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE?"

Ed then gave a thinking face

"Hm, now let me think…HOW BOUT THE HARD WAY B***" [BANG][BANG]

[Everyone Screams]

"Whoa!" I yelled as I ducked when that bullet nearly hit me

Man Ed just started shooting now sh** it really about to go down and things are really, really bad. I was about to look again

"HEY!"

I looked over and saw that punkass security guard who ran out earlier standing next to another one of those SWAT team guys.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

Uh-oh

I started to back up only to bump in to something. I turn around and see another one of those SWAT team guys.

Damn! How many of them are there?!

"Where you think you going young blood?" He said with a sly smirk

He was about to grab me but I dodged it and just ran like hell

"HEY! HOLD IT!"

SH***! Now they chasin me, I gotta ditch'em somehow

I tried runnin as fast as I could but it still felt like it wasn't fast enough.

Damn, I ain't the one to be scared but… who am I kidding I'm scared as hell right now.

My heart was beating pretty fast but something weird happened. All of a sudden my heart started pounding instead of beating really hard. It hurt but I just kept on running cause there ain't no way I'mma stop now but it was seriously hurtin though. Then it started pounding even faster which made it hurt even more. Then it pounded faster and faster till finally I didn't feel anything. It was like my heart just…stopped which I know ain't possible cause I'm still breathing and still runnin. But here's where things got even weirder. I wanted to stop to see if they were still chasing me but …I couldn't. I couldn't stop running, it was like my legs had a mind of their own. I know it sounds crazy but it's true, I think I'm losing control of my legs cause I couldn't even feel'em. Even crazier, now I felt myself getting faster and faster, everything around me was getting blurry. I suddenly I feel my body startin to vibrate then I felt something pull me forward.

Next thing I know, I got feeling in my legs again and started moving even faster and felt the wind whooshing passed me all fast and everything just got all blurry.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

I couldn't take this and needed to stop but I couldn't stop. But I couldn't do this forever but I gotta get control back in my legs.

I close my eyes

Stop, Stop, Stop Already!

Suddenly as if my body heard me I started to feel my heart beating again and was slowing down. I was running slower and slower until finally I slowed down and started running like how I always did. I then just stopped and looked behind me, but…

"What the?"

All I could see was green nothing but green. I also saw a bunch of weird cars and short and medium buildings. I kept on looking around until I saw a big sign

" _Welcome to Greenfield_? WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

* * *

 **Elaina's POV**

I've been walking for I don't know how long

I looked around

And I have no clue where I am but to be honest I just didn't care. I just couldn't get passed what happened. I've tried by going on this walk but it just didn't help. I just can't get over this. How could I see their muscles and skeletons like that?

"Hey! Hey Lady!" A random man had yelled

I don't have x-ray vision, do I? What am I saying? That's just crazy

"Hey! Hellloooo!" Same man Yelled

There's no such thing as x-ray vision or superpowers and what not it's all fiction

"Lady! You're heading for the street and there's a truck coming!" A woman called out

[Scoffs] I'm over thinking things that's all

"Lady!"

"Get out the street!"

"There's a truck coming!"

"Get out of the way!"

I'm overthinking things that's all there is to it

"LADY!"

It's just all in my he-

"LADY!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Huh? I stop and turn to the direction that came from

[HONK][HONK]

I turn around and see a truck quickly heading for me but before I could even move

[SCREEECH]

[CRASH]

It hits me, hard and I am sent flying high cross down the street. I ended up crash landing on some fruit cart. The cart itself was completely destroyed all of the fruits were either squashed or thrown all over the place. I had landed on my back then turned over and tried to get myself together, unaware that there was a growing crowd forming around me

"OH MY GOSH!"

"IS SHE OKAY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW?"

"MY FRUIT CART!"

"I TRIED TO WARN HER!"

"AWW MY FRUIT CART!"

"WHY DIDN'T SHE GET OUT OF THE WAY?!"

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"I'M CALLING NOW!"

"AWWW WHHYYY?! WHYYYY?! LORD WHY?! WHYYY MY CART?!"

I sat myself up and shook my head. I looked down at my hands and saw…nothing. No scratches or scrapes, nothing. My hands looked completely normal. Even stranger there were no broken bones.

I moved my arms around

Nothing

I then stood up

[Crowd Gasps]

Dusted myself off and observed myself of any changes

I looked and felt completely normal. No blood, nothing broken or out of place. I was completely fine. WHATS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?!

"Oh my gosh!"

"She's alive!"

"It's a miracle!"

I then looked up and realized that I was surrounded by a whole bunch of strangers. All the chattering was making me a bit anxious. I could feel my heart beating much faster than normal.

"WHOOAAA!"

We all look over at the trucker who had hit me. I had gotten out of the truck but was staring at the front of the truck.

"What the hell happened here?!" He yelled

The front had a HUGE dent. The hood of the truck was crushed completely and was opened and the headlights were both broken. One of them was dangling by a single wire while other was smashed to bits.

Just looking at that dent made my heart pound even harder

Did I do that?

"My gosh"

"How'd he get a dent like that?"

The crowd was now constantly looking at me then back at me

"You're crying about a dang truck!? At least your insurance'll cover it! Just look at my cart! My baby! Lady! You betta be paying for this!" He says in annoyance

Everyone then turns to stare at me

My heart was rapidly beating uncontrollably and I was feeling light headed and seriously overwhelmed. I just darted out of there

[ZOOM]

[Crowd Yells in Shock]

I could feel the wind viciously hitting me as I ran. Honestly it was like my feet felt like they were moving on their own but I had to get away, I have find a place where I could think. Eventually I ran towards and alley. I stopped midway

[Crash] [Bash]

I turned around and left numerous trash cans turned over and a gust of wind behind me

How fast was I running?

I leaned my back against the wall and began to rub my temples and process all that has happened

[Sighs] I gotta find Huey this is all just too much

[Series of noises happening at once]

AH!

I cringe and cover up my ears after hearing the sudden loud noise. Then I start to frantically look around to find out where exactly it was coming from.

[Breathes Heavily]

What… is happening to me?

* * *

 **Wuncler High: Football Field, 2:04 P.M.**

 **Huey's POV**

[Sighs]

This was definitely the weirdest day of my entire life. Ever since I woke up this morning it's been one strange event after another and it was getting ridiculous. Having no recollection of what happened the night before, seemingly breaking nearly everything I touch and this constant eerie feeling that something wasn't right but just couldn't put my finger on what it was. In addition to all this, I could feel something or someone in my head. It sounds crazy I know but it's true. I could literally feel that someone or something was actually digging through my head.

[Sighs]

My gosh what's the matter with me? Am I being paranoid and overthinking all this or am I really just losing my mind?

[Groans] I close my eyes and rub my forehead

[High Pitched Sound]

[Yells] I immediately cover my ears

[Sound Stops]

I sigh of relief but continued to breathe heavily

What the hell was that? Then it hit me, I recognize that sound. That's the same sound that meteor gave whenever we got close to it but why was I…

[Loud Flapping]

What the?

I look around to find out where that noise came from until finally I look up and see a pigeon flying over my head then landing in the center of the football field.

[Loud Cooing]

Um…Okay…That's one loud bird

[Bang][Bang]

I turned my head again to find the source of the noise until I turned around completely and saw a construction worker across the street. He was hammering a nail in to a board

[Bang][Bang]

But why the hell was he so loud. All that banging was giving me a headache.

But before I could do anything

[HONK]

What the?

I turn my head into the direction of where the sound came from but I didn't see any cars driving passed here at all

[A Very Loud and Long Honk]

[Groans in Pain]

What the hell?!

"YOU'RE A D***, D***WAD!"

"GO TO HELL!"

Who the?

[Loud Door Slam]

[Yells] I quickly grab my ears and looked to my left and see two students I n the distance

[Laughs] "My gosh! I am soo ready to get out of here"

"I know" [Loud Sound of a Zipper Unzipping]

Wha-?

Suddenly the loud sound of footsteps that are honestly resembling stomps

Gah! What the hell is going on here?!

[A Very Loud Sound of a Lawnmower Running]

Ah!

I cringe even more as I hold my ears

What the hell is happening? Why was everything so damn loud?

[HONK!]

[Sound of Laughter]

[Loud Barking]

[Bang][Bang]

[A car alarm goes off]

[Sound of a Siren]

[All Noises Occur All at Once]

All of these sounds was making me nuts!

Stop! Just Stop All Already!

[Loud Noises Continue]

[Groans] I close my eyes and try to silence this unbearable noise but I couldn't. It was just too much, I'm really on the brink of madness.

[CRASH]

[SMASH]

[HONK!]

[LOUD LAUGHTER]

[Sobs] [Sniffles] [Sobs]

My eyes shot open

That noise…

Suddenly, the deafening noise had stopped and I managed to focus my attention on that soft sound

[Sobs]

That sounded like crying, but where was it coming from?

I managed to focus more on that sound and began to look around. I then got up and started to follow the sound. I walked off of the bleachers and walked across the huge football field, making my way to the other side. The sound took me further and further until I realized that I was on the other side of the school whish was much farther than you think. Despite this though, I still didn't find the source of that crying.

[Sniffles]

But I was definitely getting close because the sound was louder. I walked a little more and it became louder and louder until…

[Sobs]

It became loud and clear

The crying was coming from the sports storage room

I opened the door then began to make my way downstairs

[Sobs][Sniffles][Sobs a bit Harder]

That crying was becoming louder and more clear the further I went down. But I couldn't shake this nagging feeling that I've heard this sound before.

"N-no…please…" A weak voice whimpered

That voice, it couldn't be

"Stop…please stop!"

I moved a bit faster and made it down to the lower level only to confirm what I had suspected.

[Whimpers]

It was Jazmine. She had her back turned from the stairway so she didn't notice me come in

"Stop…stop…"

Something was seriously wrong. Jazmine was sitting up on the floor in what looked to be fetal position. Her hair was a complete mess and was frizzier than usual. In addition, she was trembling, really bad and was frantically rocking herself back and forth. She seemed to be really scared.

"Stop it…please…just stop"

Why did she keep saying stuff like that? And why was she so scared?

"Jazmine?" I simply said

She didn't answer. I don't think she heard me

"Jazmine" I said a bit louder

She stopped rocking

"H-Huey?"

She frantically looked in the front of the room then finally turned her head and saw me

"Huey?" Her eyes then filled up with tears "HUEY!"

She immediately got up then ran towards me and nearly tackled me to the ground. She was squeezing me a bit too tight and was practically crushing my lungs. But before I could say anything..

"OH HUEY ITS HORRIBLE JUST HORRIBLE. I THINK I'M CRAZY! I'M CRAZY!" **Hic*** "I KEEP HEARING ALL THESE VOICES IN MY HEAD AND IT WONT STOP IT JUST WONT STOP. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, IT TOO MUCH, I'M SCARED HUEY" **Hic*** "I…" **Hic*** "I…" **Hic*** [Breaks Down Completely] "What's happening to me Hueyyy?" [Sobs]

She started to really break down, with snot and all. I began to try to hug her but stopped myself. What if I hurt her?

[Sobs Loudly]

I then gently and carefully placed my arms around her and I said nothing

I now realize that I'm not crazy and I DEFINITELY was not overthinking. Something weird was definitely going on.

What's happening to us?

* * *

 **Again sorry for the late update, so many reasons why but its late so I'll do my best to keep this short. Now this chapter was difficult for me to write for a few reasons. Top two: I was trying to lessen my writing, I'm known to write alot and I was trying to change that but failed as you can see but oh well. The second: Ed and Rummy. These guys I'm trying to get right so I hope I portrayed them correctly. I hope to maybe include Ruckus in to my story somehow. But it was harder to do Ed in particular b/c as you all know a few months ago we lost Charlie Murphy, Eddie Murphy's brother and the voice of Ed. The thought that he was really gone was just sad. He was a great comic and will be missed :'(**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I promise you the next one wont take as long. Let me know what you think and I hope you guys like it, till then much love 3**

 *** Notes***

 ***Title refers to that adrenaline feeling that Riley and Elaina felt which caused them to use their powers**

 **Thnx for Reading xoxox**

 **P.S. RIP Charlie Murphy, You truly will be missed :'(**


	7. Aftershock Part 3: Spook'd

**What'd I tell you? I was able to upload a lot sooner, isn't it great :) Now last chapter, Riley had a bit of conversation with Cindy and she seemed to be a bit...off. Here you'll be able to find out why**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Mar** **ch 15, 11:45 PM**

 **Wuncler High School**

 **Cindy's POV**

Last night was crazy. I still can't believe all that s*** actually happened. I honestly don't know what's freakier. A giant space crystal cash landin and barely leaving any damage or a big ass explosion happenin out of nowhere and your ass was near it or really you were in that s*** and yet you come out of there alive and without a scratch. Psshh, man… that right there is some freaky s***. But I'mma be real, normally crazy, freaky stuff like that wouldn't bother me this much. Hard as it is to believe it's true. By now I normally would of just forgotten the whole thing, but this time it was different, I couldn't let it go like that. Why couldn't I just let it go? Well it ain't because I'm scared! So I'mma squash that thought right there. Cause Cindy "C-Murph" McPhearson is never scared of nothing. Well…not that easily anyway, especially over something like that. No, I actually got a legitimate reason for still being hung up on what happened in the park.

[Sighs]

Last night or really this morning, something really weird happened to me. It spooked me so much I couldn't go back to sleep. Hell, I'm still spooked by what happened. I can't even explain what happened cause I don't even know myself. Man…I really don't get what happened but I definitely know that it had to do with last night, I know it for a fact. S*** like that has never happened to me before, _ever_. So I know that last night had something to do with it. Plus while I'm being honest, ever since last night I hadn't felt the same. I wasn't sick or anything but I had been feelin off since I got home after that s*** in the park happened. So even before I went to sleep last night, I knew something wasn't right. The fact that what happened, happened was proof.

I had parked my car and was heading towards the front entrance

Man, I wish I didn't have to come to school today. With all that's going on school was the last thing on my mind. So now I have to come in here with all of this in my brain and act like everything's all good and it's not all good. Man I don't know what the hell this is. Honestly all this s*** was just confusing and weird and it was making my head hurt. I could barely think.

I opened the door and walked in to the school. Now walking down this long hallway, I was headin towards my locker which was practically towards the other side of the building.

[Sighs]

I'm about to sit in only two of my classes for I don't know how long and neither one of them had my friends in it.

[Sighs]

I really wish I could talk to somebody about this but even if my friends were here, what would I tell them? I don't even know what's really going on so I wouldn't know what to say. But still, I wish the girls were here and I do wish Reezy were here too. I could really use a hug right now. Or on second thought maybe it's better that I just chill on my own for a while.

[Phone Buzzes]

I reached in to my pocket and grab my phone. I looked at it and was surprised

[Scoffs]

They're not kiddin' when they say be careful what you wish for, cause this is Reezy calling me right now

[Phone Buzzes]

Damn it talk about bad timing. I'm not really in the mood for talking. What am I gonna say? What am I gonna tell him?

[Phone Buzzes]

You know what, I'm not gonna tell him nothing. At least not right now anyway. I'll just tell him whatever right now and then when I can wrap my head around this whole thing then I'll tell him.

[Phone Buzzes]

[Sighs]

Alright, here goes

I press talk and place the phone to me ear

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, what's up?" He said in his usual happy tone

"Hey Reezy, nothing much s'up with you?" I said trying to sound as happy as I could

"Nothin much. Where you at right now?"

"At school, why?"

"Ed and Rummy about to hit the town with a new plan. We about to leave and I wanted to know where you were at so we could pick you up and go"

"Go?" I asked sounding a little uneasy

"Yeah go. You know with their new plan and all, we gonna end up getting in to some crazy s***. It's gonna be sick so you gotta go."

I honestly ain't in the mood to be around anybody right now and I definitely don't wanna be near craziness. Shoo, my life at the moment was crazy enough. Just thinkin about all this was makin me all stressed and exhausted.

"Uh…Reezy, I'mma have to give you a no on that one" I said sounding a bit tired

"What? Why?" He asked surprised

"I just got something that I have to take care of and…and…well…to be honest I just ain't feelin up to it"

Which actually was the truth

"Aww, Come on C, we need you. You know this s*** ain't gonna be as fun without you"

[Sighs]

"Come on, you know you want to"

I want to be with you but I can't right now

"Nah Riley, I'm gonna sit this one out. But I know ya'll got this so ya'll don't need me" I said sounding drained

"Aye, you alright Cin?"

I tensed up

"Yeah why?"

"Well other than you soundin' weird, you just called me Riley and your ass never calls me that unless some serious s*** is going on. So what's up? How come you sound like your puppy died?"

Damn, he's just like his brother picking up on anything

"Nothin, nothin's wrong with me" I argued

Okay, I know sounded a bit more aggressive then I should of but I couldn't help it, he was pressuring me

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Reezy, I'm good. I'm just tired that's all, I really didn't get no sleep last night"

Which was also true

"Why? Was it because of last night?"

I tensed up more

"No it ain't about last night" I practically yelled

Why the hell did you have to bring that up?

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said sounding annoyed

"So why you getting an attitude then?"

Cause you keep pushin it

"I don't have an attitude"

"Yeah you do and you havin it right now"

"No I don't"

Stop pushin me man!

"Yeah you do"

Now I was getting annoyed but could you blame me? I really don't wanna talk about this right now

"Well maybe I'm havin an attitude cause you keep sweatin me with questions. Why you keep askin me all these questions like you McHater or something?"

"Cause you keep getting all defensive over something that supposedly wasn't that big of a deal. What's wrong with you?" He said sounding frustrated

"Nothing's wrong Reezy"

Maybe now he'll let it go

"For real though Cin, what's wrong with you?"

Ugh, maybe not

"Nothing" I said sounding even more annoyed

"Cindy…"

"Riley, nothing's wrong so can you please drop it"

Why can't he drop this?

[Buzz Sound] "Wrong answer, try again"

"C'mon man…"

Let it go already

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"NOTHING! NOTHING'S WRONG!"

For a few seconds neither one of us said nothing. We both just stayed quiet for a while.

Okay…I know I'm wrong for screaming at him like that but he just kept on pushin it and…I don't know that's how I respond to that I guess. But it still doesn't make it right.

[Sighs] "Look Reezy" I said calmly "There's nothing wrong with me alright. I'm…I'm just tired okay"

"M-hm" He simply said

Something tells me he's pissed right now

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm all cranky because I didn't get a lot of sleep and I'm just takin' it out on you and that ain't right"

"Yeah…"

Oh he's definitely pissed

"Aye, I gotta go. So can we talk about this later?"

Please say yes, please say yes

I know Reezy better than anyone, so I know how stubborn he can be. So knowing him, I basically am walking in to another fight

"Yeah…" He said calmly bit in a somewhat cold tone

HUH?

"We can talk about this later" He said in the same tone

WHAT?!

Wow, I really didn't think he'd let it go. He's actually letting it go

"Uh…Alright" I said awkwardly and taken aback

"Alright" He said in the same calm but cold tone

"Cool" I said without thinking

[Innerly slaps self]

He already agreed to let it go, so what's the point of doing this

"Cool" He repeated

Okay I really don't know what else to say and this is getting real awkward

"Uh,,.I'll see you later then. Love you" I said trying to ease the tension

"Yeah, love you too" He said in the same tone

[Hangs up phone]

Well… that went well

At this point I had made it to my locker. Once there I just leaned my back against it and started to gently bang my head.

[Sighs] I can't believe I just lied to Riley. If there's one thing Cindy McPhearson is not is a liar and here I am lying to the last person I would ever lie to.

[Sighs]

I wish I could just forget this morning man

I finally turned and opened my locker and started to get my stuff together

My brain is seriously overflowing with a lot of things right now

[Sighs]

Things couldn't possibly get worse

"HI CINDY!" I very high pitch voice said

Oh no, hell no! I recognize that annoying voice anywhere. It's that b*** Jessica, the head cheerleader. She was the queen of b**** and basically ran this school or really thinks that she does. I can NOT stand this chick and it's not because she's annoying as hell, not because she was so full of herself and it's not because she has this stank b**** attitude; though that is a close second. I hate her because she is the fakest b*** I have ever met in my entire life and I am not talkin about that chestnut colored fur on her head that she insists is her real hair. That girl was seriously fake and it was just ridiculous. She would only give you the time of day if you were of any use to her. Once you played you part, she would drop you in an instant. If she didn't like you or if you ever crossed her she would make your life a living hell and that is no exaggeration she really would. She was just so damn evil, I just wish someone would just make her disappear or at least put her in her place. But unfortunately everybody was afraid of her so no one has ever really tried. See, the girl was a conqueror and divider. She would cause a riot in the school just because she was bored. That's how much power this girl has over this school and that's why everyone was so afraid of her. But none of us were afraid of her. Though me personally, I honestly wish she'd try something, I double dare her really. But for some reason whenever she saw us she would always play nice and try to "be friends". With me especially.

"Cindy!" She said in the same annoying tone

Damn! She is the last person I wanna talk to right now let alone see

"Cindy! Hey Cindy!"

Maybe if I just ignore her she'll go away

"Cindy!"

Go away, go away, go away damn it!

"Hey Cindy"

Damn!

She was now right next to me

"S'up" I said calmly without looking from my locker

"I called you like a bunch of times, didn't you hear me?"

"No, I guess not" I shrugged "My mind was kinda somewhere else"

Which was true but also still a lie

I looked over at her and….

Ugh

The sight of her was just irritating. Even more so because she was with her little minions, Stacy and Trisha. Both of them were complete Jessica wannabe's. Trisha came awfully close to being a Jessica clone and Stacy….well, that girl just didn't have a brain in that pretty little head of hers. They would do anything she told them to. They were basically her eyes and ears.

I noticed that they all looked all glammed up like they were going to some fancy party or something. I guess they just came from that brunch Jaz was talkin about.

"Hmm…" She simply said "Oh well then, HI!"

"Yeah hi" I said as I closed my locker "So what do you want?" I said in a calm but annoyed tone as I crossed my arms

"What? Can't a person ask another person how they are without having an ulterior motive?"

"Other people can, but you obviously are a special case"

This b*** must've forgotten who she's talking to. She forgot that I can see through this bull that she's tryin to pull.

She looked like I caught her off guard then she smiled

[Laughs] "Oh Cindy, you kidder" She laughed "My gosh I forgot how funny you could be sometimes. I just love that sense of humor of yours" She gushed in her annoying high pitched voice

OH MY GOSH and I didn't forget how completely annoying and fake you could be

I just rolled my eyes in annoyance

It's a good thing people can't read minds but God I wish they did

"Anyways…" She said in a more normal voice "I did need to ask you something"

Of course you do

"I was gonna ask if you've seen Jazmine anywhere"

Jazmine?

I looked down at my watch

"Its 11:45, Jazmine should've been here a long time ago"

"We knooow. That's why we're looking for her, duh" Trisha said with slight attitude

Ignore that one

"But why? Why you lookin for her?"

"Well we need to talk to her about what she did at the brunch. Her wild behavior was soo acceptable and she nearly ruined it" Jessica said in a calm but slightly frustrated tone

Jazmine? Wild? Those two words can't be in the same sentence because it doesn't make any sense. Jazmine is the last person that could ever be wild or reckless. She was one of those sensible and conservative types. As for the 'ruin' part, that right there didn't gel with Jazmine at all. Jaz loved cheerleading and looked at the whole thing as if it were a sisterhood. In her head these girls were her sisters even though in reality and beyond from what Jazmine could see, they really couldn't care less. When it came to cheerleading, Jaz didn't play. She'd always make sure that she was on point, whether it was her clothes or even behavior she'd always make sure that's she was good and would avoid making a fool of herself and of course out of Jessica's radar. So all that this girl is telling me was definitely not making any sense.

"What did she do?" I asked curiously

"Well, first she kept going on and on about how her head hurts. She left to take an aspirin or something, came back and she seemed to be fine. Then out of nowhere she starts screaming like some crazed maniac and ran out of the gym like she had no good sense. Nearly knocking down half of our guests in her little breakdown"

Breakdown?

"No one's seen her since"

Now that is definitely weird. Jazmine could be a bit overly dramatic sometimes but not to a point where it would cause her to breakdown

"So have you seen her?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts

"I said have you seen her?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed

"No, no I haven't" I said in a drifty tone

Damn, poor Jazmine. She probably hiding and cryin her eyes out from embarrassment. On top of that, she wasn't feelin well either. Maybe I should call her to see how she's doing.

[Scoffs] "She's probably still screaming somewhere" Trisha says with a snooty attitude

"Yeah. I always knew she was a basket case" Stacy said in the same tone

"Right? What a weirdo"

"I know"

[Both girls laugh]

I tightened my fists and my anger just started to build

Man…as much as I wanted to smack those girls, I kept my cool and kept listening in

"She was probably off her meds, that's why she had a breakdown" Trisha said in the same tone

"Yeah, she's sooo a druggie" Stacy agreed

[Growls] My fists tighten even more

"Like half of the time during practice she'd always ask to take a five minute break and then she'd go over to the bleachers and she'd stat inhaling this…this…white or blue thing, I forgot what it's called"

"Oh yeah I remember, I think it's called a bunt or something. But she does always do that. She's soo a druggie"

"And a total nut job"

Okay that's it, these b*** about to catch a good beat down if they don't shut up about Jazmine.

"Okay, first of all" I said annoyed "Jazmine ain't crazy. Second of all, that 'thing' she's always taking is her asthma inhaler cause she's got asthma"

[GASP] "Asthma?! OH MY GOSH! Is that contagious?!" Stacy asked fearfully

I looked over at her in annoyance and disbelief

"No" I simply said

"Oh that's a relief" She sighed in relief

I rolled my eyes

See what I mean by not havin a brain

"Anyways…long story short, Jazmine ain't a druggie and she's not on meds. But ya'll about to be on meds though, pain meds after I put my foot off your glissin asses if ya'll don't shut up about Jazmine" I said with every venom in my body as I stepped in closer

[Gasp] "Don't! Please don't ruin this face! It took forever just to get it right!"

She then hid behind Stacy and pushed her forward

"But here take Stacy, she could use some rearrangements" She laughed nervously

"EEP! Have mercy please!" She yelled as she covered her face behind her hands

"Hey, hey now" Jessica said as she got in between us "Let's not get hasty now, we come in peace"

I cool down completely and back up a bit while those two punks were still trembling

"Look, we're not trying to start a fight we're just looking for Jazmine"

"Yeah and like I said before I haven't seen her" I say calmly but I was still pissed though

"Well if you do see her tell her we're looking for her"

"M-hm" I said uninterested

She turns towards the girls and snaps her fingers

"Let's go girls"

Still trembling they stared at me for a second and I glared right back at them. They started to move slowly and then just rushed passed me leaving their annoying leader behind.

"Hope to see you at the party tonight Cindy. It's gonna be hot and it definitely wouldn't be as fun if you weren't there"

[Scoffs] "Yeah"

"Well, I'll see you later Cindy" She said in her annoying high pitched voice

"Yeah see ya"

As the queen bee finally left, I went in to my pocket and took out my phone

I seriously need to call Jazmine and make sure she's okay

But before I could make the call…

"Oh and Cindy!"

Damn, what now

I turned around

"Yeah?"

"I love the new highlights. You know, white is actually a daring choice. Not many people can sport it but it actually suits you" She then turns around and walks away

White highlights? What highlights?

I put my phone back in my pocket and started to reopen my locker

As soon as I opened it, I looked in the mirror and…

Holy Crap…

I actually saw white streaks in my hair

"What the?"

I quickly closed my locker and then started running towards the nearest bathroom. Once there I looked in the mirror and dropped my bag in shock.

I actually had white highlights in my hair

I couldn't believe it.

I got in real close to the mirror. Even going as far as putting both my hands on it and being barley an inch from it. I turn my head side to side to get a closer look and the highlights were still there

[Breathes heavily]

I shook my head in disbelief.

I still couldn't believe it

I took a few steps back and started to unbraid one of my pig tails. I quickly ran my fingers through my unbraided hair and was getting even more nervous and anxious. I think I might have started to hyperventilate because I was breathing heavier than normal.

These highlights were no joke, they were real

I stared at my unbraided hair

Even after that realization, I still couldn't believe it. I mean my hair wasn't like this last night or this morning and it definitely wasn't like this when I left the house. How did it get like this?

I look back at the mirror again. Suddenly my eyes just turned dark green. I blink now their back to blue.

My eyes widened

I got in closer to the mirror

My eyes looked like the normal blue

Okay am I hallucinating now because for a second my eyes were green and they were glowing and…and…now I sound crazy

[Sighs]

I put my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes and started to shake my head

Man…what is happening to me?

 **2:06 P.M.**

I was sitting outside of a pizza parlor that was about six blocks away from school and I was trying to process everything. But how do you process this? Cause none of this makes sense

I take a bit of my hair and stared at my so called new highlights

[Sighs]

In the midst of my issues, I did try calling Jazmine. A whole bunch of times but she never picked up. I even texted her and there was still no answer. I guess she just wants to be alone right now. Maybe it's a good thing, cause right now I definitely not in the mood to be givin no advice. If anything, I'm the one that needs advice. with the way that I'm feelin I should be headin straight home, but after all that's happened going home, well….I just don't wanna go home right now alright!

[Groans in Exasperation]

As for why I chose to stay here instead of at school. Well, originally this is where the whole gang was supposed to meet up after we were done with classes but a lot of things came up last minute. Jazmine had her private party, Hiro & Caez were workin in the playlist for tonight, Monica was in class, Riley at the moment was with Ed and Rummy and McHater….well…who knows where he'd be. McHater wasn't the one to tell anybody where he was going, especially if that person was me. Even after all these years we still couldn't stand each other. But despite that, I really do wish McHater was here. If he were, I could pick his brain about this whole situation.

[Sighs]

I then close my eyes and put my head down and started to get lost in my thoughts again

I really don't know what I'm gonna do

"Hey Cindy!"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Monica walking towards me

"Monica?" I said sounding surprised

"Hey" She said in a happy tone as she finally made it to the table

"Hey, what are you doin here?" I asked in the same surprised tone "I thought you were in class"

"I was but it ended early"

She then put her bag behind the chair and then sat down in the chair next to me

"Oh" I started to zone out again

She stared at me for a minute then smiled

"Nice highlights"

"Huh?" I said as I snapped out of my thoughts

"I said I like the new highlights"

"Oh that…" I started to get anxious again

"Yeah, they look real good Cin. I didn't know you were thinking about dying you hair. Plus white is a boollld choice, but it seems to fit well with you and your hair color so you good"

"Yeah…good…"

Just the mention of my hair made me even more nervous. So much so I was getting caught up in my thoughts again. While I was drifting off I honestly forgot that Monica was still sitting right next to me and had been watching me the entire time.

"Cindy?"

"Hmm?" I say while I was still zoned out

"Cindy?"

No answer

"CINDY!" She yelled as she elbowed me

"OW! What?!" I said in annoyance as I rubbed my arm

"What do you mean what? Are you okay?" She asked sounding concerned

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem so distant and look all nervous for some reason"

"Oh girl I'm fine" I say in the happiest tone I could think of "I'm just tired that's all"

Monica crossed her arms and just kept on watching me

"Really Mo, I'm good, I'm good. So you don't have to worry, I'm fine" I tried to convince her

"Are you sure? Cause you started to act weird the second I mentioned your hair"

I tensed up again

"Girl, you buggin. I told you I'm good" I insisted

"Really? Cause you just did it again"

I drew a blank

"Goes this have to do with your hair? Or is it more than that?"

"Uh…" I said nervously

"Cindy what's going on?"

I shake my head and snap out of my dazed state

"Yo, what's with the third degree?!" I snapped

Damn it's just like with Reezy

"What's with the attitude?!" She snapped back

"I'm getting an attitude cause you keep askin me a bunch of questions"

Yup definitely deja vu

"That's because there's something obviously bothering you but your trying to hide it"

"Did you not just hear me say that I'm fine?"

"Yeah, I heard you but that's obviously not true cause something's bothering you"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" I yelled in frustration

"The fact that you're yelling says otherwise" She said calmly

"I'm yelling because you don't seem to be understanding what coming out of my mouth!"

"Oh I understand, I understand that you trying to hide something and I can't get why? What is wrong with you?" She said in frustration

"OH MY GOSH! NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!" I screamed

"CINDY!" She screamed as she slammed her hands on the table and immediately shot up

"MONICA!" I screamed while doing the same thing

For the next few seconds we just glared at each other, not saying a word and hardly making any sudden movements. The both of us were just huffing and puffing as we were trying to catch our breath. After one last big huff, we both took our hands off the table and calmly sat down. I crossed my arms and simply avoided Monica's glare. While Monica just kept on staring at me.

[Deeply Sighs] "Cindy look" She starts off aggressively "I can do this all day and this BS tough girl act that your trying to pull is not intimidating me and it's not gonna make me drop this"

I roll my eyes

"Look, we can keep yelling at each other all day if you want. But we both have better things to do, so I suggest that we don't"

She was looking for a reaction but I still said nothing and avoided her looks

"Cin c'mon, it's me, your best friend. You know you can trust me right? When have I ever steered you wrong?"

[Sighs]

"Cindy tell me, what's going on?"

I look over at her and she's giving me that same annoying look Jazmine would give me whenever she was trying to find out what's wrong

"You can't hide it forever y'know"

Ugh, she's so irritating but... she's right

"Well…it's kind of a long story"

[Shrugs] "I've got time"

"I'm kinda iffy on the details so I really don't know where to begin"

"Try, maybe I can help you clear up somethings"

"I don't know Mo, I-"

"Cin, you're stalling"

[Sighs] "Alright"

"Now tell me"

I nodded

"You remember what happened last night in the park right?" I whispered

"With the meteor and explosion?" **Scoffs*** "How could I forget? Why what about it?"

"Well...after last night something weird happened?"

"What happened?"

"Well…it kinda started with this dream I had last night"

 **(A/N: Although Cindy will be narrating, the dream sequence will be told in normal POV)**

 **(Dream sequence begins)**

 **I was in this place like downtown I guess but it looked completely different**

The young girl wearing nothing but a bright blue shirt and dark blue pajama pants walked bare feet along the unfamiliar & strangely silent area. The buildings were sky high however they didn't seem to have an ending. They also were a mixture of dark murky colors along with the dark sky, something that was very strange for the Woodcrest which is one of those famous tourist attractions that are best known for its bright colors and the bright and illuminating light of the sun reflecting off of these bright colors making it even more bold and full of life and color.

 **Everything was so dark and depressing. It was all…dead like. If anything it was just like a complete ghost town. On top of that there wasn't anybody there, not one person, it was just me.**

The young girl continued to walk on to explore the area but slowly began to become uncomfortable by the silence

 **And damn was it quiet, you could hear a damn pin drop**

 _ **Sounds kinda creepy**_

 **Trust me it was. So I kept on walking then all of a sudden...**

[Loud Growl]

She stops in her tracks

 **I heard this weird noise**

Obviously shaken, the girl slowly turns around

 **I turned around and saw nothing but this weird, huge black blob looking thing coverin up everything and it was just getting bigger and it was heading right towards me**

She screams in terror and begins to run frantically

 _ **So what'd you do?**_

 **You even have to ask? I took my ass out of there and ran like hell**

"HELP! HELP!" She knocked on one door

She then ran to another

"IS SOMEONE IN THERE?! OPEN UP! PLEASE OPEN UP! I NEED HELP!"

She then ran to another door

 **I tried to get help. I was bangin and screamin and everything but no one ever answered me**

[Growls loudly again]

She goes to another door and turns the knob but it's locked. She repeats this again and again but with each attempt each of the doors were locked

[Growl grows louder]

[Breathes Heavily]

 **And that thing was getting closer and bigger, so I just started running again. I didn't really have a specific place to go. But it felt like I was going in circles cause I think I passed the same building like five times already. But all I could think about was getting away so I really didn't care if I was going in circles or not, as long as I was far away from that thing that's all that mattered.**

The strange substance increases its speed and size

[Breathes even heavier]

[An even louder growl]

 **But that thing was fast. I was running as fast as I could but it was seriously catching up to me. Just when I'm startin to get tired this door literally appears outta nowhere. I turned the door knob and just my luck it was unlocked and I was able to open it. I ran through it and it led to this huge staircase. I started runnin up and up, hell I ran up so many stairs I'm surprised I didn't get tired at all.**

The young girl bursts through the door

 **After a while I finally did make it to the top and I tried to catch my breath**

[Loud Growls]

[Gasps]

 **Despite all that runnin it finally caught up with me**

[Whimpers]

The young girl slowly turns around and preps herself for what was to come

 **So I turned around and was shocked by what I saw**

 _ **What was it the blob thing?**_

 **No actually. When I turned around I saw a girl or something that looked like a girl with long ass hair that covered most of her face**

 _ **Looked like?**_

 **Yeah looked like. All I saw was this thing that looked like a girl but I could tell she wasn't a girl because she was all black, pitch black. Every part of her was black, even her face so you could even see anything. I guess it was like looking at a 3-D shadow like thing.**

 _ **Damn. Excuse the language but that's some freaky s*** that's straight out from the Grudge**_

 **I know right but y'know what the real trip is?**

 _ **What?**_

 **She, well it, it kinda looked a little like me**

 _ **Wait, I thought you couldn't even see her face**_

 **I couldn't but I was able to make out a little bit of her face and I managed to recognize a couple of her features and it was just like mine. Even freakier, it was the same height as me and even its hair was the same length as me.**

 _ **Definitely freaky**_

 **It just stood there. It didn't move or even make a sound it just stood there. After a few seconds its eyes just shot open or blasted open cause all you see is these two dark green lights lookin back at you.**

[Shivered]

 **Dark green lights that looked just my eyes when they changed earlier**

 _ **Huh?**_

 **It still didn't say anything, it just kept one staring at me with those glowin eyes. I was scared as hell but yet I was too scared to move. Then out of the blue, that s*** starts movin towards me. I panicked but I couldn't really move properly. I know I wanted to run but I couldn't all I could do was step back**

The young girl slowly moved backwards as the strange figure continued to move forward. The two slowly move further and further towards the edge of the rooftop.

 **Man… I was trapped, there was nowhere I could run or hide. I just couldn't get away and that was just petrifying cause I didn't know what was going to happen next**.

Her back hit the corner of the rooftop

 **I was so scared I didn't realize that I was by the edge.**

She turns

 **I looked down and it was all a blur**

She turns back around

 **I turned back around and found that thing is literally right in front of me. The next thing I know it just raised its arms**

[SCREAMS]

 **And I'm falling about fifty stories off a building**

[Screaming continues]

 **Then seconds later, just as I'm about to hit the ground I wake up**

 **(Dream sequence ends)**

"Wow…" Monica says in awe

[Sighs] "Yeah…" I said tiredly

"Well Cindy, that is a pretty crazy dream but there's definitely an explanation behind that"

"Yeah I guess but that's not a-"

"There's probably something going on that caused you to have a dream like that" She says cutting me off

"Maybe, but Monica listen there's more"

"They say that dreams can be a reflection of our desires and fears, maybe you're afraid of something or was getting overwhelmed about something"

"Monica there's som-"

"Well you've been doing a lot for the basketball team"

"Monica!"

"Or maybe it's something personal like something at home…."

"Monica!"

"Or with relationships, it could be-"

"MONICA, IT'S NOT THE DREAM THAT'S FREAKING ME OUT IT'S WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS!"

She looked at me somewhat stunned but she stayed quiet and listened in

[Sighs] "Mo, when I went to sleep last night I was sleeping in my bed. After I had that dream, when I woke up I…I…I woke up in the basement"

Monica became confused

"The basement? What were you doing down there?" She asked in a confused tone

"I don't know I just woke up there"

She thought for a second then looked back up at me

"Well maybe you were sleepwalking"

"Girl I ain't no sleep walker. Besides, the basement door is locked from the outside, so there's no way to open that door without a key. Pssh, man I'm lucky I knew how to pick a lock or else I would have been stuck down there all day till my mom got home. Besides, once I got out I checked underneath the mat and the key was still there so there's no way that key was used at all"

"Damn…"

"Yeah"

"But if the key was still under the mat, how'd you get in the basement?"

"See, that's why I'm all anxious and confused cause what I'm about to say is crazy, I mean really crazy. I mean I really don't know what I'm thinking and I know its impossible and its just plain crazy as hell but-"

"CINDY!" She yelled as she shook me "Your babbling. Now take a deep breath in"

[Inhales and exhales]

"Now tell me, calmly tell me what you need to tell me"

[Breathes deeply]

"I know this sounds crazy, but… Monica I think I phased through the floor in to the basement"

"What?" She asked even more confused

"Yeah, crazy I know but think about it. I sleep in my bedroom upstairs, then I have a dream about falling then I wake up in the basement. The door is still locked and everything but yet my ass is somehow in the basement"

"You basically fell down about two stories"

"Yeah...basically"

Monica said nothing but looked like she was thinking again

"I know it's crazy Mo, believe me I know but… I don't know, I really wish I knew what more I could say or think or do but… ugh…" I threw up my hands "I don't know" I slump my head and leaned on my arms

She then got up

"C'mon" She said sternly said as she grabbed her bag

I sat myself up and arched a brow

"Where we going?" I said sounding surprised

She seriously caught me off guard

"To your house"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we're gonna figure this out now so c'mon"

I just stared at her

I'm still so caught off guard by all this

"C'mon Cin, unless you punkin out on me"

"Hey! I ain't no punk!" I snapped

"Prove it then, c'mon"

"Pssh" I get up and grab my bag "Gonna tell me I'm some punk, shoo I'm C-murph, I ain't no punk and I ain't afraid of nobody"

"Yet you too scared to step inside of your own house" [Snickers]

"Oh shut up and let's go"

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this and I'll let you in on a little secret. This chapter or really most of it had been written months ago, even before the previous chapter. It just didn't have an ending, seriously that's all that was missing so it made writing and uploading a WHOLE lot more easier to do. I make no promises for the next chapter though. School's is creeping up and lots of things are coming up so idk but who knows, I could get some free time, but for now its all up in the air. Any who, Read, like, follow and review, I really wanna hear what you guys think.**

 *** Notes***

 ***Title has two meanings. One: Is how Cindy feels about her situation and Two: It actually foreshadows what her powers actually are (Think you know what it is? lol)**

 ***Spelling for Spooked, honestly I just like spelling it that way b/c well it is my story and I'd figured spelling it that way is kind of original**

 **Until next time, Thnx for reading :) xoxoxo**


	8. Inbetween the Investigation

**Hiya People (Wave Emoji) It's definitely been quite a while since I last updated this story but hey what are you gonna do? I really have missed this story though and have started working on it again so you'll see some more updates during the break. Not frequent though but it's better than nothing right? Now it's that time again, it's time for an Inbetwener. Now I should explain to refresh your memory as to what an Inbetweener is b/c it has been a while.**

 **See Inbetweeners are basically chapters that cover certain parts of the story that couldn't be included in the previous chapter due to there being too much material. Usually Inbetweeners cover things that tie in to the story or they'll cover things that weren't but should have been covered (For ex. like how things affect the characters or what other characters were doing during certain evets). So I guess whenever you see "Inbetween..." whatever, that implies it's an Inbetweener. Idk, I feel like I should create a real label for them but this all I got right now so we'll see. Sometimes they'll focus on the supporting &/or minor characters. Other times they'll focus on our main cast. The first Inbetweener was in chapter 4 and focused on Tom & Sarah. This chapter will be focusing on our main cast. Specifically the duos from the two previous chapters.**

 **And that is all I'll say, Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Freeman Residence, 3:02 P.M.**

 **Jazmine's POV**

 **/Television/** _ **The perpetrators went head to head with police in an incontrollable gun fire. When things had died down the perpetrators had already escaped. It is unsure as to how the two suspects were able to enter the premises fully armed without any detection. Their identities still remain unknown. Here's Rodrick Lowe who is on the scene with more**_

 _ **Thanks Torrance. Earlier today two strange men appeared here at Liberty Library where our very own Rhonanda Cortez was having a meet and greet book signing. The two suspects had quietly entered the premises then had literally barred arms. It's still not clear what exactly the two men were after…**_

I was zoned out completely.

I looked down at my hands and their still shaking

[Sighs] I was just a mixture of numerous emotions right now. Scared, exhausted, stressed, confused, overwhelmed and anxious. Any kind of distressing emotion you could think of I was feeling it.

I take a breath

But on one bright note I couldn't hear anything, voices I mean. All those voices just stopped and I was relieved, but it still didn't mean that I was okay. I mean I just found out that I…I…I have… I have the ability to read minds. Seriously I could easily hear your thoughts as if I were listening to a radio. It may sound cool to read a person's mind but it's not, it's actually petrifying. Hearing all these random thoughts is really scary, especially when you're having them all at once. It's just too much.

[Sighs]

I looked down at my phone and saw 4 messages from Faith, 2 calls & 3 messages from Cindy and 8 missed calls from Jessica.

[Groans]

I know Jessica's really gonna let me have it after what happened at the brunch but honestly I wouldn't know what to say. How do you explain this? How would anyone explain this? It's just plain crazy. Even more so it's seriously scary. I'm still so afraid I just couldn't go home and be all by myself.

[Sighs]

I leaned back on the sofa

So here I was, staying at the Freemans, sitting on their couch and imposing on them….again. I do feel bad that I'm just imposing on them again but I'm glad I'm here and thank God for Huey. I'm so glad that he found me. If he hadn't I still would have been in the middle of my mental break down.

[Shakes head] I put my hands on top of my head

But I must still be having a breakdown cause I have the ability to read minds! That's seriously just plain… _CRAZY!_

Since I was out of it, I didn't realize that Huey had come back into the room holding a glass of water in his right hand. He sat down next to me then touched my shoulder

[Gasps]

He puts his hand up "Easy, it's me"

[Sighs of Relief] "Sorry, I'm just…out of it"

"Yeah I know"

He then gave me the glass

"Thanks" I say tiredly

"How you feeling now?" He said in a calm tone

"A bit better" I said while looking down at the glass, avoiding Huey's glare

"Jazmine, what happened back there?"

I tensed up and my grip on the glass tightens

"W-what do you mean?" I asked innocently

"I mean what happened down there in the basement? You know where I found you curled up on the ground crying your eyes out"

"Oh that..." I said nervously

"Yeah that, now what happened?"

"I…I…got overwhelmed"

Which really was the truth

"Overwhelmed with what?" He said sounding a bit impatient

"I…uh…" I said nervously "Uh…it was nothing really"

"Jazmine" He said in a warning tone

"Really Huey its nothing. Its…you know, it really wasn't a big deal"

[Scoffs] "Come on Jazmine, you are a terrible liar" He almost yelled in annoyance

It honestly startled me

"It's just like this morning in the car, you're avoiding again. What, what is it? What's so bad that you can't even tell me about it?" He said in the same tone

I could feel Huey's heat and intense glare on me but I just kept on looking down. I couldn't look at him, especially since he was mad at me but he has every right to be. Cause he's right, I am avoiding this and I am trying to hide this. But can you blame me? I have the ability to read minds! _Actual Minds!_ and it's making me wanna lose my mind cause this whole situation is just... _crazy_. All of this is crazy. I can't tell Huey, I can't tell anyone, they'll all just think I'm crazy. Heck I think I am crazy. I'm just a nut case that's breaking and I just don't know what to do.

Tears started to form at that thought

Huey who in turn saw this, cooled down without me realizing it

[Exhales] "Jazmine…I'm sorry I got upset okay. It's just bothering me that you feel like you can't come to me. You've always been able to come to me and you still can." He said calmly

Those tears began to fall down my face

"Jazmine, I'm always going to be here for you but I can't help you if you won't let me"

In that moment I looked at Huey and he gave me a genuinely concerned look

"Jazmine, you can trust me. Now tell me what's really going on?" He said in a tone that matched his facial expression

[Sighs] "If I tell you will you promise to hear me out and I mean _really_ hear me out" I said timidly

"Yes" He simply said

"Do promise that you won't say anything until I'm done"

"Yes"

"You promise that after I tell you, you won't laugh, brush me off and think I'm crazy"

"Have I ever done it before?"

I became hesitant

"Jaz" He said calmly

I looked up at him

"You can trust me" He said calmly

He's calling me Jaz, Huey's never done that before. Well at least not to face any way

"Okay" I said hesitantly

It's now or never right?

I place the glass on the table in front of me then turn completely towards Huey

[Inhales and Exhales Sharply] "Okay, here it is. Ever since I woke up this morning, I couldn't help but feel so off. I keep getting these really bad headaches at the most random times. Each time that I get them, I keep hearing voices"

"Voices? "He said with confusion

[Nods] "Yeah voices, people's actual voices, thoughts, I can hear them"

Huey just looked confused and just continued to listen

"Huey, I know this might sound crazy. Well it is crazy to be honest but...I think, no I know that I have the ability to read minds"

He looked even more confused

"Believe me I know it's sounds ridiculous and insane but it's true Huey and I've been doing it all day. At home, in the car, at the brunch, in the bathroom, everywhere. No matter where I am I can hear a person's thoughts"

Huey's face went from confusion to thinking

Not surprising this is a lot to take in but there's still more

"I don't know how but...I think that meteorite we found yesterday might have done something to me"

He tensed up

"I know it's a pretty wild idea but...I don't know, that's the only thing I can think of that could explain all this."

I looked over at Huey and he was still tense but the thinking expression never left

[Sighs] "Maybe I am just a nut job"

"You are not a nut job" He finally said in a firm tone

I looked over at him

"Trust me Jazmine, you're not crazy and you're not alone either"

Now I'm confused

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. Let's just say you're not the only one that's been feeling weird today"

I was still confused until...

[Gasps] "Huey, did the meteorite do something to you too?" I asked curiously

"It's a strong possibility" He said blankly

"Really? Well what can you do?" I asked in the same tone

"I'll tell you later" He then got up and started to walk away

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I've gotta take care of something real quick. I'll be right back so just relax and take it easy okay" He said calmly

"Okay" I said with a smile

He just nodded then just left the room without saying another word

[Exhales] I lean back against the couch and tried processing everything.

Huey's been feeling weird too, which means that I'm not alone and I'm that I'm not nuts

I smile at that relieving thought then I grabbed the glass and took a sip. I then started to watch TV.

 **/Television/** _ **It's still unclear as to what exactly caused last night's citywide blackout.**_

I immediately sit up "Blackout?"

I quickly grab the remote and raise the volume

" _ **However it has been confirmed that the blackout was in fact caused by the unusual explosion that occurred here at Wuncler Park".**_

"Explo-" **Gasps** ***** "The meteor"

 _ **Last night, a quarter after midnight a huge explosion had broken out in the center of Wuncler Park. During this event, our very own**_ _ **Cheryl Parker**_ _ **had filmed a part of the event while covering the meteor shower that had occurring at that same time.**_

 _ **{A clip of a very bright blue light followed by a loud booming sound is shown before he clip goes black with static}**_

 _ **The explosion had taken down numerous powerlines leaving Woodcrest in complete darkness for approximately three hours. An investigation is still under way as to what exactly had caused the explosion. Sources believe that it might have been a gas leak, though it is still unclear.**_

"It wasn't a gas leak" I whispered in disbelief

 _ **Thankfully no one was hurt but sources say it would have been a lot worse if there was anyone near that specific area**_

But there were people in that area, we were there. We were there when the explosion happened. We were actually right in front of what caused it and it wasn't a gas leak, it was a meteor. A meteor caused the explosion, it caused the black out and it did something to me and Huey but…I don't think we're the only ones. I think the rest of the gang got affected by that meteor too.

Once again I was panicking and wrapped up in my thoughts. So much so I forgot that I was still holding the glass of water. It fell right out of my hand. I realize this and try to grab it before it tips over. But…The glass which had tipped over stayed mid-air along with the water which also seemed to stop in mid-air.

My jaw dropped and I was soo shocked. The glass…and the water was…was…floating. They were floating, they were floating mid-air!

I can't believe this, why? How? How was it staying in the air like that? How…wait, was I doing this?

I immediately pull my hand back and the glass fell to the ground spilling the water all over the floor.

"What the?" I said out loud

I bent down and started to observe the glass to see…well… I'm not sure what I'm looking for to be honest. I just kept on looking at it to see if it was rigged or something I guess. But it just looked like a regular glass cup to me. But I know what I saw and I definitely wasn't hallucinating, I think. I have to test this just to be sure.

I moved my hand towards the glass and slightly moved my finger to the right and it looked like it moved slightly. Just to be sure, I placed my hand over the glass and just lifted my palm up with the glass moving right underneath

[Screams]

I immediately take my hand away and the glass fell to the ground again. I just stared at it for a second then I stared at my hand in fear and disbelief

What the heck did that rock do to me?

* * *

 **Kitchen**

 **Huey's POV**

 **/On Phone/** _ **S'up its Young Reezy, I'm busy so leave a message and let me know what's up and I'll get back to eventually, peace**_ **[Beep]**

[Grunts] "Answer your phone stupid!" I angrily hang up the phone in defeat

That was the third time I called Riley and still no answer. What the hell could he be doing? He's already on summer vacation

I shake my head and pick up the phone again. This time I was calling Elaina and I honestly hope she picks up

[Buzzzzz] [Buzzzzz]

What the?

I turn around

[Buzzzzz]

I walked towards the dining table and picked up the buzzing smartphone

[Groans]

I walk back and hung up the phone

Great, she forgot her phone. Perfect just perfect.

I lean against the wall for a minute and start to lightly bang the back of my head.

I can't believe this is happening, that meteor had affected us and I couldn't even understand how. All I knew is that every person that was with us last night was effected and I needed to know just how much and to what degree.

I took a breath and placed Elaina's phone in to my pocket. Then I started dialing again

"Come on, somebody please pick up the damn phone" I said out loud in frustration

* * *

 **McPhearson Residence, 3:25 P.M.**

 **Cindy's POV**

[Keys Jingle] [Door Opens] **  
**

Monica and I slowly walk in to my house and look around. It seriously feels so strange being here right now. Yeah I know this is my house but after what happened this morning, I just…well…I just don't even know what to think or feel except this really haunting feeling that somethin's not right.

"Well everything seems normal here" Monica said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Uh…yeah…yeah it is" I say hesitantly while closing the door behind me

"Is your mom home?" She asked while putting her bag by the coat rack

"Naw, she'd still be at work by now" I said while copying her actions

[Cell Phone Rings]

Monica then took out her phone and looked at it for a second then gave a slightly annoyed look

"Who's calling you?"

"It's Huey"

"Again? Damn McHater's been blowin up our phones for the past half hour"

"I know, it's kinda starting to get on my nerves a little bit. You don't think there's something wrong with Jazmine or one of the guys do you?"

"I don't think so. Besides even if there was, he would have texted us or better yet he would of come to us to tell us in person"

"Well, whatever it is we got our own problem to deal with so we better turn our phones off"

[Nods] I then took out my phone and turned it off

"We can't have any interruptions or distractions while investigating"

"Investigating?" **Chuckles*** "Well that's one way to put it Sherlock"

[Eye Roll] "Whatever, c'mon Cin let's get started. Where do you wanna start first?"

My nerves then came back

"Uhh…I don't know" I say nervously

"Cin how can you not know? C'mon you're not punking out on me already are you?"

"Punking out? Aye already told you C-Murph ain't no punk"

She then crossed her arms

"Really? Then prove it C"

[Scoffs] "Fine"

I then pushed her to the side then marched passed her and headed towards the staircase. Monica followed behind me

"Uh Cin, where are we headed?"

"My bedroom" We both then started going upstairs

Now Cindy "C-Murph" McPhearson ain't no punk and is usually not afraid of anything. However with each step I took and the closer we got to my room, the more tense and uncomfortable I got. I was just so nervous about the unknown. What were we going to find and what would it prove? That I was seriously losing it or there legit is something wrong and weird going on with this house or worse me.

By the time we made it to my room, I knew it was time to face my fears and handle this s*** head on. So I took a breath and went in. We looked around and didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. My room pretty much looked like how it always did, clean but slightly disorganized. I ain't perfect or some neat freak so don't judge me.

"Well, nothing seems out of place here. Well except for the pink sheets"

I cringed a little bit at the sight of the girly looking sheets

"Yeah, I guess mom must of put it before she-wait a minute..."

Something just hit me

"What is it?" Monica asked curiously

"This wasn't here before"

"You mean you had different sheets or-"

"No Mo" I quickly said cutting her off "I mean this, all of this wasn't here before. I mean yeah last night I went to bed with different bedding. But when I came back from the basement there was nothing here. No sheets, no pillows, nothing. The mattress was completely empty" I said in a slightly freaked out tone

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"But if that's true, then where's the original bedding?"

"I really wish I knew"

"Well, we're about to find out cause I know exactly where we're going next, the basement"

I nodded in agreement and we headed back downstairs. Once there, I brought Monica over to the basement door. Then I picked up the key, which was underneath the rug like it was this morning and where it is usually.

"So this is where you found it when you got out?"

"Exactly"

"And the door was locked"

"From the inside and out"

"Yet you somehow got in?"

"Yes"

"Without using the key?"

"Yes…" I say in slight irritation

How many times do I have to say it? Damn

Just as I was about to unlock the door

"Cindy wait!"

Monica stopped me midway

"Cindy, I know I was just messing around before but…I'm really nervous. I mean, what are we about to walk in to right now? We don't even know what's down there"

"I see you but you said so yourself we gotta figure out what's going on. I mean I can't just ignore it, I need to know what's going on with me"

[She Sighs]

"Plus, if we about to go out at least we going out together, no homo"

"Gee Cin, that's really comforting" She sarcastically said with an annoyed look

[Scoffs & Chuckles] "Girl bye, you knew what I meant"

[Slightly Chuckles] "Yeah, I do" **Chuckles again*** "Cindy, just in case if anything happens I want to say thanks for being my friend. I love you"

"Mmm…"

"Don't say it, don't you say it" She said firmly

"Okay" I said with a smirk

"Or think it"

"Too late" I laughed

Monica then laughed

"Thanks for the laugh, it was definitely needed"

"No problem and just so you know, the feeling's mutual"

"Aww…" We then hugged for a quick second then separated

"Alright, it now or never. You ready?" I asked

"Yeah, let's do it"

"One…" I said while placing the key in the knob

"Two…" She said while I turned the key

"Three!" We said in usion

I opened the creaking door, revealing nothing but complete darkness. After taking a breath, Monica and I turned on the lights then we made our way downstairs. It was basically your typical basement. Filled with nothing but old junk that's been forgotten, old machines that were never used and a whole bunch of boxes that's been down here for so long you had no clue what was even in them. My basement was actually pretty big so there was a lot of ground that needed to be covered, but still not out of the ordinary.

"See anything?" I asked while carefully looking around

"Nope, not a thing"

"I guess we should spread out to get a better look"

"Isn't that the big "No" on what not to do in those scary movies?"

"Yup"

"Just checking"

We then separated and looked on opposite sides. I kept looking around looking for something, anything that gave me a sign on what happened earlier this morning or even something from my dream. But there was nothing, everything looked normal. Despite this, I kept on looking but I kept coming up empty. After a while I was starting to think that I really was on the brink of losing my mind.

Maybe I am just nuts

"Uh…Cindy..." Monica said anxiously

I snap out of my thoughts and headed towards her. Looking at her, I can see she was tense and also in shock which honestly made me anxious but also very curious.

"What's up Mo? What'd you find?"

"Look up" She simply said while looking up at the ceiling

Huh?

I followed her gaze and my eyes widen immediately. There was my pillow, my sheets and my covers, all hanging from the ceiling. But hanging from what? There were no pipes, no hooks, no open floor boards or anything. So how is that all of this stuff was dangling from the ceiling yet there was nothing to dangle from. It's like it was stuck in between floors or something, that's just crazy or is it?

I take a closer look and see that it's exactly that. All this bedding is stuck in between floors.

Now that I think about it, I'm starting to realize that my dream as it turns out wasn't a dream after all. I actually was falling but not off a 50 foot building, I fell two floors. I fell through my bed and the floor taking the pillow and the rest of the beddings with me then fell through the ceiling and made it all the way down to the basement. Meaning, the exact moment that I woke up must of been the exact moment I hit the ground. But...how?

"Now how do you explain that?" Monica said in a confused tone

"I really don't know man" I said in the same tone

How did I fall yet barely felt a thing? I mean I didn't feel anything

"How can any science or logic explain something like that. I…I just…" She said in confusion

I didn't even respond to that, but what could I say she was right. What kind of science could explain this? I just don't even know how to understand any of this. How? How I was able to fall through the ceiling like that? This is a thought that is seriously f***g with my mind

In that moment, my breath became heavy and I started to feel very light headed. I can only hope I don't pass right now cause I'm feeling woozy. I put my hand to my forehead trying to bring myself together.

"This is unbelievable, we should of brought a camera" She said while still looking up

"Uh…uh-huh…" I said distantly

"Cin you okay?" She asked while still looking up

"Yeah, just...felt a little dizzy for a minute"

"You sure you-" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence then started looking around "Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

My response seemed to startle her for a second

"Cindy?"

"Yeah" I said again

"Where are you?" She said in a confused tone

"Uh…right in front of you"

What is wrong with this girl?

"Cindy this isn't funny, where are you?" She said irritably

I just got confused

"Mo, I'm right here" I insisted

She then started walking around, then she looked around the room frantically. I am literally following her but for some reason she can't see that

"Okay" **Laughs Nervously*** "Cindy you had your fun but this isn't funny and I'm not playing with you anymore!"

"Who's playin? You the one actin up right now"

Has Monica lost her damn mind or something?

"Cindy just come out already" She said irritably while looking through and shaking the stacked boxes

"Come out where? Mo, I am right here" I said in the same tone

She then turned and looked _directly_ at me then rushed past me

"Monica!"

"Cindy?" She said while looking around

"Yeah?!"

"I can hear you...but I don't see you"

Okay, that's it I had enough of this s***

Frustrated, I walked up to her and stood right in front of her

"I am right here, repeat right here Mo!"

She then looked confused and then turned around again which really pissed me of even more

"MONICA!" I shouted

By the looks of it, it startled her and it definitely was too loud for her. But at this point I didn't care so I continued

"I AM RIGHT HERE! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT BEHIND YOU! YOU KNOW THIS SITUATION'S SERIOUS, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYIN' AROUND FOR?! WHY YOU ACTIN' LIKE YOU CAN'T SEE ME?! WHY DO KEEP IGNORING ME?"

She then started to turn around

"I'm not-" [Screams]

"The hell?!" I called out "What is wrong with you man?!"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she just stared at me with a stunned look which is confusing me more

"What?" I asked irritably

"Cindy?" She finally said hesitantly

"Yeah, why the hell are you looking at me like that? You looked like you just seen a ghost or somethin"

She said nothing but just shook her head

[Scoffs] "Seriously Mo, what?"

"H-h-how'd you do that?" She asked in the same confused tone

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"Cindy...you were here...then you disappeared then you just…reappeared again"

What the hell?

"Mo, what are you talking about?"

"Cindy I am not kidding, you seriously disappeared for minute"

[Shakes Head] "Monica…"

"Really Cindy, I'm not lying to you"

"Mo, do I look like Houdini to you?"

"No but…"

"I can't believe this" I said annoyed

"Cindy..."

"You think this is a joke Mo, really? Really?

"But Cindy..."

"You know all this s*** is crazy and how nervous it's makin' me"

"Cindy"

"And yet you seriously want mess with me right now and-"

"Cindy! Cindy, look at your hands!" She yelled while bringing my hands up

[GASPS]

My jaw dropped. My hands were actually fading in and out like they were about to disappear. I looked up at Monica who was giving me the same shocked look.

"Told you I wasn't lying" She whispered in a freaked out tone

I immediately ran past her and went up the stairs. Once up there, I ran to a nearby closet and opened it. I looked at my reflection in the full body mirror and saw that my entire body and even my clothes were fading in and out. My heart was pounding, my breathing was heavy and my hands were trembling. I started to back up to lean on the wall behind me but I tripped and fell backwards.

[Screams]

"CINDY!" I heard Monica call out from a distance

I quickly sat up and tried to catch my breath. I lifted one of my hands and saw that it wasn't fading anymore but I realized that I actually sitting in between the wall. Like literally in between the wall. Curious, I brought my hand back towards the wall to see what would happen. Once I brought it back, my hand had phased through the wall. When I brought it back, I just stared at it in complete shock.

"Whooaa…" Monica said in awe while staring at me with the same shocked look

I looked up at her and just shook my head

"Monica…What the hell…is happening to me?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it and I also hope you guys are not too disappointed that this was just an Inbetweener. I know it's shorter than the usual chapters but hey what can you do. You brain storm and think it's a lot but when you actually start writing it doesn't look exactly how you planned it, which can either be a good or bad thing. For me in this case, I think it's a good thing so idk. Now I know you guys are _ITCHING_ to get to the real core story. I've read all the comments and can see that a lot of you are wondering. But wonder no more, it all comes together and begins next chapter. The next chapter will be the ending to the Aftershock Arc so our story can begin from there. I really want to thank all of you guys for reading this story and for your kind words. Along with following this story and even me. It's truly appreciated. I know, I know I always say this for all my updates but I really do appreciate it b/c it really does motivate me. I love writing, it's a fun hobby and great way to escape and relieve yourself from stress. So thanks to every one of my loyal readers for being so supportive. Much Love [Big Heart Emoji]**

 **Read, Review & Follow, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you guys are thinking. How are you liking the story, do you like the abilities/or have an idea of what the other abilities are, or what's to come from our characters? Let me know what you think. It's Party Time next update (that "big party" Jazmine's been going on and on about), so I'll see you guys then, until next time.**

 **Thanks for reading (Wave Emoji) xoxo**


	9. Aftershock Part 4: Party Crasher

**Hiya Fanfic Fam! [Wave Emoji] How's it going you guys? Where I am there is a killer heat wave going on and it's misery. I'm prone to getting headaches in such conditions so I've been taking it easy, but I really wanted to get this up this week so I powered through (without getting a headache) and managed to finish. YAY! ^_^**

 **I wanted to say a quick thanks you all you guys for reading and for all of your kind words and support. Shout out to Loralie Gold Dream. Thank you for your kind words, I do hope to update more frequently. Now I do admit a had a weee bit of trouble trying to figure out the narrative. After going back and forth I settled on this final draft and I think it flows pretty well.**

 **Now without a further adieu, here's the final chapter of the Aftershock arc, Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Bridgewood (An upper part of Woodcrest)**

 **Hiro's POV**

 _/Everyone falls in love sometimes/_

 _/I don't know 'bout you, but it ain't a crime/_

 _/If you let me love you, love you, love you, love you for long time, baby/_

 _/If you let me touch you, and if you let me love you 'til the morning, oh/_

 _/Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me love you/_

 _/Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me touch you/_

" _ **Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me love you**_ " I then grabbed the mic "Alright, alright, alright, this DJ O-Mo and that's my partner in crime MC Caez. We gonna keep things lit and do it like my name and keep givin you more of these sick beats. Now if you lovin what you hear, let me hear you screammmm!"

The entire crowd roared in excitement

"Let's keep things hot with this next song and I'll be back to kick it with ya'll later"

I play a more upbeat hip hop song which seems to be a real hit with the crowd. I actually started getting in to it too.

"Hiro!"

I stop dancing and started looking around

Did someone just call me? The speakers were on high so it made it hard to hear

"Hiro!" The voice called out again

I looked down from the high podium and saw my annoyed looking cousin, looking up at me

"Hiro, I want to go home!" She demanded

[Scoffs] "Ming, you just got here!"

"I've been here for two hours!"

"Ming, it's a party. Chill and loosen up a little, it wouldn't kill you to have a little fun every once in a while!"

She just frowned and looked more annoyed

"Ming, I'm not leaving anytime soon and the party's gonna be going on for a while so relax and go have fun"

[Grunts] "Fine, I'll find somebody else to bring me home" She then walked away in a huff

[Eye Roll] Damn that cousin of mine, such a killjoy

After that little monologue, I then took a quick glance over at my partner in crime and he did not look like himself. The Caez that I knew was always so hype, energetic and lively. You could tell that he really loved what he did. But the Caesar I'm looking at right now, looked so dead and no I'm not exaggerating. I get a closer look at him and notice that he is definitely out of it. Based off of what I'm seeing, I think he's just staring into space right now. I know Caesar wasn't in to coming tonight and all but regardless of how he felt about the party, he loved making and playing music. So what I'm seeing right now is a big red flag.

"Hey Caez" I called out to him but he didn't seem to hear me "Caez? Caesar!" I almost yelled while hitting his arm

"Huh?"

Well that worked

"Aye man you alright? You seem so out of it"

"Uh...yeah, yeah man I'm good."

"You sure? Cause you look like you were thinking hard about something"

That comment seemed to hit a cord because the ever so open and bold Caesar I knew immediately became uneasy and closed off

"Caez, what's going on? What's got you on edge?"

At first he actually looked hesitant, but he finally opened his mouth and said

"It's kinda hard to explain" He said hesitantly

"Well try, I got time. Plus Caesar you know me, I got your back" I brought out my had out in to a fist and Caesar did the same and we gave each other dap (No homo)

"Alright…but you gotta hear me out and be open minded about this"

"Caez...you tryin to come out the closet?" He then punched me in my arm "OW! Damn man, it was just a joke. You know I'm just playin" I said irritably while rubbing my arm

"Hiro, I'm being dead serious right now" He said in annoyance

I raise my hands "Alright, alright! I'm listening, I'm listening"

He just gave me one of Huey's famous annoyed look

"For real this time. Now what's going on? Tell me"

[Sighs] "I think it's best if a show you"

I arched a brow "What's that supposed to mean? Show me what?" I asked in confusion

[Inhales & Exhales Deeply] "Is your phone still on a low battery?"

"Uh…yeah, but wha-"

"Show it to me"

"Okay…"

I'm still so confused, what did he need my phone for? But regardless of what I thought, I did what he said. I went over to my bag and took out my phone and brought it back to Caesar.

"Here you go, it's almost dead actually. It's up to 15%"

"Perfect"

"So…what do you need it for anyway?" I asked curiously

"Hold it and…just watch"

I just watched him. Caesar in that moment closed his eyes the started breathing deeply. Next thing I know his body started to get covered with small static.

[Eyes Widen]

Before I could say anything, all the static then went to his right arm. He opened his eyes, and simply just put his finger on my phone and all that static quickly left his arm then traveled down to his finger and on to my phone. Just as quickly as it appeared, the static then disappeared and Caesar simply just took a breath. In shock I looked at him and looked down at my phone. My phone, which was so low that it was about to die was now up to 100% and was working perfectly. My jaw just dropped.

"W-w-wha-h-h-h-how-w-w-where?" I was struggling to find the words. I mean WHAT THE HELL?! "I-I-I-I-C-Caesar, What the hell?!" I almost screamed

He quickly shushed me. I honestly forgot we were in public surrounded with people. But all of them were busy dancing and we were up about 5ft thanks to the podium, so I didn't give a f***

"Man, what the hell is going on here?!" I whispered irritably

[Shrugs] "Told you it was hard to explain" He replied in a low tone

"W-what-h-how-w-what are-"

"I'm a human fuse box" He simply said cutting me off

"How?!" I finally was able to say clearly

"One word…meteor"

That just made me even more confused but also…kind of scared

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

Jazmine and I walked in to the mansion, and looked around at the lively crowd

Despite my numerous protests, Jazmine insisted on coming to the party. With all that's happened today, she was still so concerned about what her so called leader would say. Honestly I thought it would be best for her to stay home and take it easy, especially since she was panicking all day. However, in typical Jazmine fashion she gave me her cry baby puppy dog eyes and once again for whatever reason I gave in.

[Innerly Groans]

What is this power she has over me?

I looked over at her and she was nervously fixing her sleeveless red dress and tucked a strand of her curly ginger colored hair behind her ear

She looked…radiant but of course Jazmine's insecurity always got the best of her and she always thought otherwise. Look, I'm not trying to nag her to death I just want what's best for her. However, after some thinking I guess coming tonight wasn't such a bad idea. It put Jazmine's nerves to rest or at least it did for the most part. Plus, since absolutely no one answered my calls this party was the best place to get our group together. I figured I'd deal with Elaina and Rita later.

[Exhales] "Okay" Jazmine said nervously

"Jazmine you okay?" I asked despite already knowing the answer

"Yes, I'm fine. Uh…Huey, how do I look? Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful"

"Huh?"

"I said you look fine Jazmine"

"Oh…okay, thanks" She then smiled

Thank goodness the music was loud

"So what now?" She asked curiously

"Well…we try finding the guys then-"

"Jazmine!" A voice called out cutting me off

Jazmine turned and saw one of her teammates standing right behind her

"Faith!" She said happily

"Jaz!" She said in the same tone

The girls then hugged each other for a second then separated. The girl's facial expression changed from happy to concerned

"Jazzy what happened? I've been calling you all day"

"Oh...yeah...sorry, my phone actually died" She lied

I knew Jazmine was lying because I've been with her all this afternoon. The truth was, Jazmine was just too freaked out to talk to anyone. It was even hard for her to talk to me but of course I am the only one who knew how to persuade her.

"Oh okay, but are you okay? I was so worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better now" She said with a smile

"But what happened?"

"Uh...what happened?" She asked hesitantly

"Yeah, what happened this morning at the brunch?"

"Uh...well...it's not really that easy to explain" She said sounding even more nervous

Wait a minute, was she…

"What do you mean?" The girl asked in confusion

"I mean...well...this morning at the brunch I...kinda got overwhelmed"

Jazmine, you're not seriously about to do what I think your about to do?

She arched a brow "Overwhelmed? With what?"

"Well...you're not gonna believe me but...I got overwhelmed with-"

"Stress" I interjected cutting her off "She got overwhelmed with stress. She didn't want to tell anyone this but…life at home had become tough. She's been holding it in for so long, the buildup stress was starting to take a toll on Jazmine since she didn't tell anyone. Well at least not until this afternoon"

Jazmine simply looked confused at my response, while her friend seemed to be taken aback.

"Oh Jazzy..." She said sympathetically as she hugged the surprised looking Jazmine "Why didn't you tell me? You know I'm here for you, I'd never tell a soul"

"I guess I just didn't know how to tell anyone, since it was so far in my mind" She said with a hint of annoyance while looking directly at me

Her friend continued to go on and on and Jazmine continued to nod her head and agree. I simply just looked at Jazmine and shook my head. I was so mad but mostly disappointed that Jazmine could still be so childish and naive.

 _ **I mean come on Jazmine, what were you thinking? You can't just go off and tell everyone you see what happened. That's just stupid**_

[Softly Gasps]

Jazmine then looked over at me with a surprised look which took me off guard for a minute then it hit me

 _ **Jazmine...can...can you hear me?**_

With a shocked expression on her face, she simply nodded her head

Now that is freaky

"Uh...is everything okay?"

Jazmine and I snap out of it and look at her friend who looked confused again.

We actually forgot that she was standing there

"No, not at all, everything's fine. Right Huey?"

"Yeah" I simply replied

She looked suspicious for a minute but then quickly let it go

"Now Faith, be honest with me. How mad is Jessie right now?"

"Well..."

"Jazmine DuBois!" A voice screamed out

Great…It was none other than Jessica. A white girl that's even more infuriating and annoying then Cindy had ever been

She quickly marched towards us in complete irritation. Once she made it she simply stood there with her hands on her hips and just stared at Jazmine in annoyance.

"Jazmine…DuBois, I've been looking for you" She said under her breath with annoyance

[Giggles Nervously] "Hi Jessie" She said nervously "Uh…you look great, the red dress looks great on you"

"Not surprising, everything looks good on me" She arrogantly said while flipping her hair "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"If by that, you mean do I have an explanation for this morning?"

"Big fat duh DuBois"

Man I hate this girl. But even more, I hated the way she spoke to and treated Jazmine

"Well?"

"Uh…okay I can explain but it's kind of a long story"

"It's a story I need to hear" She then grabbed Jazmine's arm "Come on" She said as she pulled. They started to move but stopped and turned to me "Hi Huey, sorry to cut this conversation short but cheer duty calls. Hope you to see you around later, save me a dance" [Winks]

The gesture made me cringe and caused Jazmine to appear confused but also a bit irritated. She then turned her attention to Jazmine's friend

"And Farrah, you know you have an image to obtain so please keep it together and don't blow it tonight, 'kay?"

I could tell she was annoyed and wanted to say something but she simply cleared her throat and sported a forced smile

"It's Faith and will do Jessie"

"Good. Bye Huey, bye Farrah" She then pulled Jazmine and they both disappeared into the crowd

"It's Faith!" Jessica was obviously not paying attention which of course became a realization for the girl causing her to sigh tiredly.

We both looked at each other for a moment then I looked in the direction she took Jazmine

Jazmine, I really hope you'll be able to keep your mouth shut

 **Jazmine's POV**

Oh God, where is she taking me?

Jessie kept pulling me through the crowd to I don't know where. But the further we went the more nervous I got. Gosh I don't even know what she'll say. Even worse I don't know what I'll be able to say. I almost blew it earlier with Faith but she's one of my good friends, I couldn't lie to her, I never have before. Well…I've never lied to anyone before to be honest, it makes me feel a type of way but I'm not supposed to tell the truth in this case either. I mean hey I can read people's thoughts and even move things with my mind, that sounds like a total lie right there.

Jessie brought us to a room that looked like a dining room. I saw Trish and Stacy by the table mixing what looked to be red punch. They looked up at us and sported their usual looks.

[Waves] "Hi Jazmine" Stacy said in her usual cheery tone

"Well look who it is, it's Nutso Nancy" Trisha said in a spiteful tone

"I thought her name was Jazmine"

[Scoffs] "Shut Up Stacy"

Jessie then let me go and simply just crossed her arms

"Well DuBois, let's hear it"

"Uh…well….okay. Let me start off by saying that I am really, really, reeaallly sorry about what happened at the brunch. I kinda have been stressing out lately about…about stuff and…well I guess it was just waaay to much for me to handle"

"Mm-hm"

"Believe me, I didn't expect it to blow up at the brunch but it's all good because I'm so much better now. Plus, the party seems to be a huge hit so I know everybody's gonna be talking about the party. I bet everyone has forgotten about what happened earlier so no worries" [Smiles]

I tried to lighten up the mood and hoped that Jessie would let this go. Though she is famously known for keeping a grudge

"You know DuBois, such treason and juvenile behavior is totally unacceptable. I mean I expected better from you, you are one of the best girls on this team and in this school"

"Well…she's good but let's not exaggerate she's not that good" Trisha said in a low tone

"Did I say you can speak?"

"Sorry" She said pitifully

"Again I'm really, really sorry" I said again

"But…all is forgiven" She said cheerfully with a smile and I took a sigh of relief "Everyone's been having such a great time no one seemed to even remember what happened. So our reputation has been restored and all is just super well"

"Well that's great"

"Plus, we need all of the girls to be united tonight anyway. Especially for the special surprise we have in store"

"Surprise?" My eyes then feel on the big bowel filled with the red punch "Oh…So your gonna give a big surprise to the crowd?"

"Well you can say that" Trish said with a sly smirk "This actually is for that new girl Meredith. It's like our way of saying…welcome to the neighborhood" [Giggles]

"Oh, well that's pretty nice of you guys" As long as you guys aren't mad at me I'm all good

I'm so relieved that they aren't mad at me, it's definitely a load off my mind. Speaking of which, I haven't heard any voices all night which is definitely a perk.

* * *

 **Riley's POV** **  
**

I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS MAN! Ya'll ain't gonna believe this, hell I still don't even believe this and I'm the one that went through it. To be honest I don't really know how to explain this but all I can say is that one minute I was here then the next I was in Massachusetts. Seriously, how the hell did I make it all the way to Massachusetts?! That's what I'm trying to figure out. I mean I remember I was running from the cops, then I felt kinda funny, then somethin weird happened and boom I'm in Massachusetts. That's just crazy! Even crazier I had no clue how the hell I was supposed to get back. I have no idea how this…this…ah hell whatever you call this sh*** works. So I walked around for a bit 'till I found a bus station. Once there, I used my Grandad's bank card to buy me a pass and took two buses to get back to Maryland.

By the way, don't tell my Grandad I used his card. He…uh….well let's just say his memory's kinda shot, you know he's an old man and all. So he doesn't exactly remember that he "lent" it to me so keep it on the down low alright.

So anyways, after sitting on a bus for a long, long time, I finally made it back to Woodcrest. So right now I was six blocks away from my house.

I'm still tryin to process what happened, I mean I've heard of niggas losing it before but damn I'd never thought I'd be one of them. I'm fourteen and ran all the way to another state, now if that isn't a sign that I'm losing it then I don't know is. But as freaked out as I am, I'm kinda curious now.

I stopped walking for a second then looked up and down the block to see if anyone was around. Then I took a deep breath and started running.

See, I'm tryin to get whatever this is to work again and the last time it worked I was running. So I figured if I start running again, maybe it'll trigger something.

I ran for a good three blocks but…nothing. So I stopped and took a look at myself. My breath was heavy but I was completely normal.

Hmm…Maybe its adrenaline, I was runnin from the cops last time. Maybe if I can get provoked somehow, it could trigger it.

I shook it out, cracked my neck and stretched my legs real quick and took a deep breath.

Okay, here's my motivation. You in a race right? And they bet that you ain't gonna make it. Even gonna bet twenty dollars to show you can't make it, but I'm Young Reezy. I ain't afraid of nothin or nobody and I definitely ain't one to run from a challenge.

Oooo! I'm feeling pumped so this definitely will work. I prepped myself and took in a deep breath.

Alright, get ready….get set…GO!

I ran like hell. I ran and ran as fast as I could and kept on going until I made it to our front stoop.

[Huffs] [Huffs] Damn! That was….That was brutal [Huffs] I gotta go back to the gym…

My hearts beating fast, my legs are burning, my breath…well I'm tryin to catch that, but other than feeling like my lungs are about to collapse, I still feel like me.

Damn! I guess all this was just a onetime thing. Well that sucks

Disappointed, I went through my pockets and took out my key. Then I unlocked and went through the door. After closing it behind me, I quietly tried to get upstairs.

This has been a weird but long crazy day and all I wanna do now is lie down and sleep. Last thing I need is another headache

"BOY!"

So much for that.

Feeling uneasy, I turned around and headed back towards the living room. Once I got there, I saw an angry looking geezer and an equally angry looking golden girl looking back at me.

"Heeeey Grandad, hey Miss Ruby, how's it going?"

"Boy where the hell have you been?!" Grandad said with annoyance

"Yeah, you've been gone all day and no one knew where you were" Miss Ruby jumped in

I was in Massachusetts, don't know how I got there or why I was there but that's where I was. Now if you think I'll actually tell them that then ya'll must think I'm dumb for real. Not only would they not believe me, my Grandad would beat me to oblivion and Miss Ruby…she'd throttle me. She just like my aunt Cookie, so much more violent and scarier than my grandfather. I don't have a death wish so I can't tell'em the truth so instead I said

"I…I was just playin ball with some friends in the park"

"The park?" She asked suspiciously

"Yeah"

"Boy you've been gone for twelve hours!"

"Yeah…"

"So, your telling us that you've been playing ball with your friends in the park for twelve hours"

"Yeah, what can I say it was a good game. It was so good, I guess we lost track a time" I said a bit more confidently

"Did you lose your phone too? Cause we've been callin you all day"

"Yeah boy, why didn't you call home if you were there this whole time?"

Cause I was out of state and didn't have service

"Cause my phone died Grandad, I didn't have a way to call anybody"

Miss Ruby then got a sly smirk on her face

"Hmph, probably from talking to Cindy all night" She chuckled

"Uh…yeah…yeah" **Nervously Chuckles*** "You can see right through me…we always talkin all night long" I lied.

In that moment my Grandad came right in front of me

"That'd better be all you doing" He said in a dark and warning tone

"It is Grandad, honest" I said nervously

"Good" He said normally "Cause I ain't raising no more kids. This house has enough kids already" He then took a seat in his favorite chair

"Alright Lover boy, we'll get off your case _this_ time but for future reference next time be sure to call home to let us know when your gonna stay out like that. Understood?"

[Nods]

"Good" She then headed for the kitchen "You want something to eat Riley?"

"Nah, I'm good Miss Ruby"

"Whelp, looks like it's just gonna be the three of us tonight. So what'chu wanna watch?"

Before I can give an answer, something really weird happened. Everything had slowed down and I mean EVERYTHING. My Grandad was slowly getting up out of his chair. Then taking a glimpse of Miss Ruby she was holding some plates in her hands but was moving so slowly. To top it all off, there was a wine glass that was floating in mid-air but it was slowly heading down to the ground.

"What….the…."

[Smash]

"OH!"

"AYE! What'd you break in there?!"

"What'd you break you mean! I told you to put the glass on the sink not leave it in the counter" She said as she put the plates on the table

"It's my house and I can leave it where ever I want!" Then grumbled as he headed towards the TV

What the hell is this?! Now everything's movin normal. Somethings….

Before I can finish my thought, my right hand felt like it was vibrating. I lift it up and it turns out it is vibrating. It was vibrating so fast, my hand looked like a complete blur

[GASPS]

"Boy?" I quickly put my hand behind my back "You okay?"

"Uh….yeah, yeah Grandad I'm fine. Actually I'm just gonna go head to my room and get some sleep"

"I thought we were gonna watch a movie"

"Yeah…rain check on that. I'm just really tired so I'll see ya'll tomorrow" I then started to rush out of the room without drawing too much suspicion

"Uh…okay, night boy" He said in a confused

"Night!" I yelled back while going up the stairs

"Oh and Riley I was meaning to ask you something, have you seen my card?"

"Nope! Haven't seen it!"

Immediately I rushed in to my room and shut the door behind me. I looked at my hand but it looked completely normal. [Scoffs] This is some bullsh***, my hands vibrating like it's got a mind of its own, things moving in slow motion. Either I need a stray jacket or something's definitely not right cause this sh***'s not normal.

[Exhales] I slumped down on to my bed and started getting lost in my thoughts again while trying to make sense of all this. I looked at my hand again and it looked normal. Then all of a sudden it started to vibrate again. Panicked, I grabbed it with my other hand in an effort to stop it but it only moved faster

"What the hell….Stop! Stop!" As if it heard me, my hand stopped vibrating

You'd think I'd be relieved but I'm actually more freaked out than ever.

My heart then started pounding, my entire body started to feel numb and next thing I knew, that same force from earlier pulls me forward and I end up nearly slamming into the closet. I look around in a confused daze then suddenly I find myself moving again. This time I made it to Huey's side of the room and ended up falling over his bed and landing flat on my face.

"Ow!" I then pushed myself off the ground and made my way on to my brother's bed "Man, what the hell is happening to me?!" I then move to the edge of the bed "I need to talk to Huey, where's his big headed ass when you need him"

I started getting that feeling again, but this time the vibrations had spread. Both my hands, down to my arms and legs, my entire body was vibrating a a very fast rate. Which gave me a really sinking feeling

"This…cannot be…." [ZOOM!]

* * *

 **Back at the party**

 **Cindy's POV**

Monica and I come in through the door and started looking around

The past few hours has been a real freak show. I'm still tense and freaked out about what happened earlier and I definitely would have stayed at home. However, I promised Jazzy I would come and she is my girl so I gotta support her. No matter how much you hate her fake friends or how much you think you're on the brink of a mental break and possibly might be taking your friend with you. Honestly I'm glad that Mo found me, because if she didn't I would probably would be getting ready to go get a straitjacket right now. I'm dead serious I would have. I just found out that I can phase through things and apparently can fade away like some…some ghost.

[Groans]

Honestly, I just hope none of that weird sh** happens tonight cause if it does I really won't know what to do.

I started to nervously run my fingers through my hair, which was currently tied in to a simple side ponytail. If your wondering, my highlights had disappeared for the most part but it left a huge, long stripe in the center of my hair. Got me looking like a skunk to be honest. So I was wearing my light blue beanie to cover the mark.

I then started to fix my hat

"Cin, stop picking at it" Monica said with slight irritation

"I'm just trying to make sure it looks good"

"It looks fine so could you just stop, you're starting to make me nervous now"

"Oh I'm sorry, you got weird sh*** happening to you too?" I say in an irritable but sarcastic tone

"Just trying to help, no need to get snippy"

[Sighs] "I'm sorry man, it's just I'm so on edge. I mean what if it happens here?"

"It won't trust me and even if it does I'll cover for you. You'll be fine"

"Thanks girl"

"I got you, always"

We bumped fists. Then started looking around for a familiar face.

"So, what are you gonna do now"

"I don't know? I guess get a drink and find Jazzy or somebody"

"Cindy! Monica!" A familiar voice called out. We turned and saw Huey headed right towards us

"Hi Huey"

"Hey"

"Fancy seeing you here McHater, I didn't think you'd actually show"

"Well I figured I should since no one would return my calls"

"Oh that….Listen, sorry we didn't get back to you. It's just something had come up and-"

"Something like last night's meteor having some sort of effect on you and now there's something off"

I was stunned and definitely taken off guard

"How did you know that?" I asked in a surprised tone

"Because I think it's happening to all of us. That's why I was calling all of you"

"Us? You mean you too?"

"Yeah and Jazmine"

Jazzy too? Now that explains why she hadn't been returning my messages

"I needed to get us all together to see if just how much we were effected."

"This is crazy" Monica said in disbelief

"Well what did it do to you?"

"I'll tell you guys later. Right now we need to get Hiro and Caesar" He then started to walk off and signaled us to follow

"Wait, where's Jazmine?" I asked curiously

"She's with her cheerleading friends. She'll catch up with us later" He continued to move on with Monica and I following right behind him

 **Normal POV**

Jazmine and her friend had been standing in the midst of the crowd, just waiting for Jessica's "special" surprise. Although the girls were still completely unsure of what exactly this surprise was, they were still very curious and becoming impatient.

"Dang it, it's almost eleven. I told my parents that I'd be home by eleven thirty, how long is this gonna take?"

"Not sure but I guess they wanted it to be perfect I guess"

"Faith you sure you don't know anything about this whole thing?"

"Not a clue. To be honest I didn't even know these guys even knew that someone like Meredith existed. She's so quiet and never really spoke to anyone"

"Huh, go figure. But I do wonder what they're going to do for her though"

"If I'm right, I think today's her birthday"

"Aww, that's so sweet. The girls are gonna give Meredith a birthday shout out" Jazmine said happily

"Birthday shout out? It's her birthday?" A voice asked in confusion

The girls turn around to see Stacy right behind them and sporting a confused look

"Yeah…" Faith replied in a similar confused tone

"Isn't that why you guys are giving her a surprise?" Jazmine asked out of curiosity

"No, I just thought the girls were doing this to get back at her"

"Get back at her?" Jazmine said in shock

"Yeah. See Trish tried to ask her for help on this surprise quiz but get this, not only would she not help her, she also had the nerve to tell her that she should have studied and did her homework. I mean hello, that's what nerds are for" The girls simply rolled their eyes at the comment "Then she completely humiliated Jessie and Trish when she spilled her stupid chocolate milk all over their new shoes. They were Chanel!"

[Gasps!] "Chanel, not Chanel, oh how horrendous" Faith said in an obvious sarcastic tone

"Uh-huh, and it's terrible too. It all could have been avoided if that fashion mutilator let us go in front of her like Jessie asked. Since she couldn't learn her lesson, Trish figured out a way to make sure that she stays in her place and knows who's boss"

"That's terrible" Jazmine says in a sad tone

"And just messed up" Faith jumped in

[Innerly Gasps] _**/Thinking/ The red punch**_

"Stacy, where's that bowl? The one that was filled with that red punch"

"Red punch? Oh that wasn't punch"

"What is it then? Pigs blood?"

"EW! Why would we want to ruin our brand new nails on gross blood, Ick! It was just red hair dye mixed in with some red paint. The idea is to make her red all over since she's a redhead. It's a real killer to get out"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever it is. Where is it?" Jazmine asked anxiously

"I don't know" She shrugged "But we're about to find out cause there's Trish on the stage"

"Huh?" Jazmine and Faith both turn around and in fact saw their teammate standing on the stage holding a cordless microphone. In the right corner beside her, stood a young but timid looking girl who had a frump like appearance. She wore a baggy dark blue colored hoodie with light blue pants and black and white sneakers. Her red hair was messy but was tied back with a simple black headband.

"Helloo…Attention please! Hey, turn down the music!" She said through the microphone

All of the partygoers had stopped everything they were doing and looked towards the stage. The music and their voices had been lowered.

"Hey people! On behave of the team, I'd like to say thank you for coming to biggest and best school's out party of the year. Am, I right?!"

The crowd screams in excitement

"WHOOO! Now I know you guys are itching to get back to having fun and enjoying the sick beats and having fun on our first official day of summer. But we needed to pause the party for a second and take the time to honor one of our own. This person only came to us about four months ago and is still pretty new. We all know what it's like to be new and how hard it is to fit in and get used to how things are around here. But hey, she's still a Lion right? And Lions have pride and we stick together cause at the end of the day we're all family."

The crowd claps and holler in agreement

"What a two-faced b***" Faith irritably whispered to Jazmine

"I know…" She replied as she continued to look around the stage

"So all of the girls and myself had gotten together to put on this little presentation to show our appreciation. So come on Mary, come on to the stage" She said with excitement

The rest of the crowd began to clap in encouragement, everyone except for the two annoyed looking teammates

"What a liar, she didn't even tell us about any of this" Jazmine said irritably

"I know, she figured we'd try to stop her so she hid it from us"

"Naturally"

The young girl timidly walked over to Trisha and waved to the crowd

"Faith we gotta find out where their hiding that mix before their use it on her"

"How?"

"Uh…thank you...but my name is Meredith" She politely corrected

"Oh, well I'm sorry I'm bad with names"

"Jaz, if we leave now the girls will find out, especially with one of their minions here" She said pointing to the incompetent and cheerful Stacy who honestly wasn't paying attention

"But we've gotta do something, we can't just sit here and let this happen"

At a loss for words, Faith simply shrugs and just turned to the stage with a sad facial expression. Disappointed but still uneasy Jazmine continued to look around and figure out a way to stop this terrible prank.

"Meredith, on behalf of the squad we'd like officially to welcome you to our roaring family and say welcome to Wuncler High" She then clapped her hands which signaled the audience to do the same

Just then another teammate appears holding a bouquet of flowers then she gave it to her which honestly excited the girl

"Thank you…" She said happily while holding back tears

"Speech! Speech!" Trisha shouted, setting off a chain of the party goers to replicate her actions

"Oh! I have to go do the balloons" Stacy suddenly said

She then dashed through the crowd, quickly squeezing through the unwilling crowd

"Balloons?" Jazmine then came to a realization then looked up. Right above the stage there is a lightly tinged ceiling blanket fort that appeared to contain balloons

 _ **/Thinking/ So that's her plan. They filled the balloons with that red glop then their gonna pour it all over the stage and on top of**_ _ **Meredith**_

"Thank you all so much for this, I really do appreciate this" She said sweetly snapping Jazmine out of her thoughts

As Meredith continued to speak, Jazmine then noticed Trisha nodding and slowly backing away from the stage. Realizing that Stacy must be in position and sweet Meredith's humiliating experience is about to begin. Causing her to become more anxious and feeling helpless.

 _ **/Thinking/ I can't let this happen but I can't stop this…**_

In that moment, her mind flashed back to earlier at the Freeman's. Where she levitated the glass cup with just one hand

 _ **/Thinking/ Or maybe I can…**_

She then looked up at the balloons

 _ **/Thinking/ If I can just focus hard enough, maybe I could use this…this…whatever this is and stop those balloons from falling**_

"….So…I thank you all so, so much for your kindness" Meredith concluded

 _ **/Thinking/ Okay Jazmine, concentrate…concentrate….**_

The crowd clapped and cheered with joy and excitement, unaware of what was about to happen. Trisha then nodded her head, which signaled Stacy to unveil the balloons. She pulls the rope, and the paint filled balloons begin to fall

 _ **/Thinking/ Stop…stop…STOP!**_

As if on cue all of the balloons, which were only inches away from Meredith stopped midair. Causing Meredith, Trisha and the entire crowd to look on and gasp in awe and Jazmine to smile victoriously at her success.

"Yes!" Jazmine said in a low tone

The room was filled was such surprise, confusion and irritation courtesy of Trisha.

"What the…" The confused girl moved away from the balloon that was above her head and stared at it then over at Trisha "What's going on?" She asked innocently

"What the heck?!" Trisha then stormed back on to the stage "What did you do?!" She yelled while looking over at Stacy

"I don't know, I just did what you told me!" She innocently yelled back

The comment struck something in Meredith who was now starting to put two and two together and realized what was really going on. Causing her to show a flash of hurt.

[Scoffs] "Leave it to you to mess up everything" She then looked up at the balloons and stood in Meredith's former position. She began poking at the balloon above her head, which remained completely still and didn't move at the current action

 _ **/Thinking/ Okay Trish, now it's time for a taste of your own medicine**_

As Trisha pokes at it again, it then bursts. Covering her hair and face completely with a red mess.

[SCREAMS IN DISGUST] [Crowd Gasps]

"MY HAIR! MY HAIR!"

[Chuckles] _ **/Thinking/ Let's see how you like being humiliated**_

The fluid filled balloons then create a formation directly above Trisha then begin to fall on her completely and rapidly. Each one covering her more and more in the red substance, causing her to continue to scream in both agony and disgust. The ordeal however, seemed to cause the crowd to be shocked but laughing uncontrollably.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled out in disgust and humiliation "WHY?!"

[Crowd continues to laugh]

"SERVES YOUR ASS RIGHT!" Faith called out before giggling

Jazmine and Faith then give each other a high five and continue to join in the increasing laughter at the still mortified girl.

[High Pitched Sound]

"Ugh..." Jazmine groaned while holding her head

Faith, who had noticed this stopped laughing and tended to her friend

"Jazmine, you okay?"

"Uh...yeah...I...I just got dizzy for a second and..."

"And what?"

"R..Riley..."

 **Outside of the Party**

A concerned looking Elaina who's head was covered by her hood, had pulled up in Dorothy (Robert Freeman's beloved car) and parked 100 feet away from the huge looking mansion. Once she parked the car, she looked over at the distant house while an equally concerned looking Melissa and an annoyed looking Rita replicated her actions.

"Elaina, why the hell did you drag us here? I do have better things to do." Rita said irritably from the back seat

"Oh please...like what?" She replied in the same tone

"Oh I don't know, how 'bout chillin' with my man but oops! you wouldn't know about that now would ya? Well not in the way that most of us would since you got yourself a choir boy" She teased

Elaina said nothing but gave her sister an annoyed look then looked back at the house

"Honestly, I got better things to do then to stalk my little brothers and their little friends"

"We're not stalking them, we're checking in on them"

"For what? Their just at a party"

"I know but I just got this feeling that something's wrong"

"Everything looks fine to me"

"I agree, nothing looks out of place" Melissa says calmly

"Missy, aren't you the one that was so worried because Monica didn't message you all day"

"True...but before we actually left she texted me and said _everything's_ _just fine_ so I'm good"

Elaina sighs tiredly then looks over at the house again

"Maybe we should go inside" She said while unbuckling her seatbelt

"E their fine, there's nothing wrong"

Elaina sighs uneasily

"Elaina maybe we should take off, everything looks fine here"

"Exactly! With those sick beats Caez plays, I bet'chu they probably havin a great time. _Something we should be having_ _!_ "

"Guys trust me on this, I got this gut feeling that one of the boys is in trouble and need help"

"Okay, now you really startin to get on my nerves now sis" Elaina rolls her eyes "Alright E, since you are soo sure something's wrong then what is it? Give me and show me one sign that there's somethin wrong"

[WHOOOSSH]

Suddenly a huge bright light rushes passed the trio, causing a huge gust of wind to hit the startled group.

[TERRIFIED SCREAM]

"WHOA!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What was that?!" Melissa yells

"I don't know...wait a minute E, when'd you dye your hair?" Rita said referring to her sister's now unveiled red highlighted hair

Elaina reacts in embarrassment for a second then scoffs

"Guys...look at this..." Melissa says in shock

The other girls look over and see the large beam of light rapidly circling the house they had been staking out.

"Whoa..." Rita says in awe

In that moment all three girls get out of the car then look on in shock as that bright beam continued to rapidly circle the mansion

"What is that thing?" Rita asks in the same tone

"Who knows" Melissa answered

Elaina remained quiet but continued to stare at the light. After some concentration the light appeared to slow down unveiling a figure. Curious, Elaina slowly began to head towards the house.

"Elaina?"

"E, where you going?!"

Ignoring them, she continued to focus on the light. After walking a few feet she stopped midway and focused directly on it. Now squinting, she was able to get a much closer look and was able to unveil that it was a human figure. That figure appeared to be a male running frantically, with a fearful expression on his face and his tongue hanging out. He was also practically naked. As he was shirtless, his shorts appeared ripped and he had no shoes. Even more shocking for Elaina, the male figure appeared...familar, VERY familiar. After realizing this, Elaina's jaw immediately drops and the light then continued to move rapidly.

[Whoosh]

"Riley?" She says in both shock and confusion

 **Back Inside**

A majority of the gang, minus Jazmine had brought themselves to secluded part of the house. For an unknown amount of time, they had each revealed all of their strange occurrences and their remarkable new abilities. In that moment Caesar was currently showing the group his newly found abilities.

A small but sufficient amount of static had formed in his right hand. Only for it to quickly disappear as he closed his hand. The girls looked surprised and were gasping in both confusion and awe. Hiro appeared uneasy but seemed a bit calmer as he had already seen his friend's ability. As for Huey…he was just Huey. Unlike his friends, Huey didn't flinch nor did he appear shocked. He looked like how he always did. However, he did appear to also be in deep thought.

"It's been like this all day" Caesar concluded

"I don't believe this" Cindy says in disbelief as she shook her head

Just then Jazmine and Faith had found the small group and walked towards them

"Well look who finally showed up" Hiro said in a teasing tone

"Hey guys, have you seen Riley?" Jazmine asked with concern

"Riley?" Huey asked in confusion

"Riley's here?" Cindy said in a surprised tone

"We're not sure, Jazmine says she….felt him…" Faith said in confusion

" _Felt_?" Hiro asked in confusion. Jazmine nods while sporting a nervous expression causing his and Caesar's eyes to widen "Wait…you mean she-"

"Yes! Yes she does, yes" Huey say abruptly cutting him off

"Wow…" Caesar simply said while the rest of the group (minus Huey) appear shaken

"What is happening here?" Monica says in a fearful tone

"I don't know but we definitely need to get everyone together so we can-"

[Window Smashes] [Whoosh] [Crowd Screams]

"AH! TAKE COVER, NIGGA'S BE SHOOTIN' " Cindy yelled as she ducked

"In Bridgewood?!" Hiro asked in confusion

Everyone then looked over towards the door and could hear numerous screams of terror. As they all then made their way towards the other room, they are welcomed by a huge gust of wind that nearly knocks them down.

"WHOA…!" Caesar yelled

"What was that?!" Jazmine said fearfully

"Never mind that, look that thing!" Hiro yelled

Everyone is stunned to see a huge blinding light that was rapidly moving all throughout the room. It moved so quickly it was knocking down some of the partygoers and causing numerous things like plates, napkins, etc to go flying. With every movement it made, it caused nothing but destruction. It then rushed past a punch bowl causing it to go flying and tossing its red colored content on to Jessica, Stacy and a few of their teammates. Which in turned caused them to scream. The blinding light continued to rapidly move back and forth and up and down the room, causing everyone to cower in fear.

 _ **AHHH!**_ A very familiar voice yelled out

"Riley?"

The light then made its way upstairs, leaving the crowd to process what just happened

"What is that?!" A female guest fearfully asked

"What's going on?"A male guest said in the same tone

"I'm scared"Another female guest stated

"Someone call the cops"Another one yelled

The gang was just as shaken up as the rest of the crowd but Huey seemed to be more confused.

"Riley?" He said again in a more confused tone

"What'd you say Huey?" Jazmine asked

"Riley…I thought…I think I just heard Riley" The group became confused while Faith then became frustrated

"Okay, where is Riley?! Everyone keeps saying they feel him and now they hear him. Seriously, if he's here then where is he?"

In that same moment the blinding light then returned causing the entire crowd to become very fearful again. Its powerful force knocked down the gang and the rest of the crowd. The light then made its way to the center of the room and rapidly began to spin in that one specific spot. Causing the party-goers to immediately stand back and cover their eyes, as it's light was too blinding to look at directly. The light then began to slow down and its blinding glare began to dim, revealing a figure. Eventually, the light had disappeared completely, leaving behind a slight echoing wind behind. Each person slowly opened their eyes. Soon as they did, their jaws immediately dropped and some eyes had even widen at the current sight.

"Uh...you guys…" Caesar said to the gang as they slowly picked themselves up "I think I just found Riley"

From where they were, the group looked over beyond the crowd to see a completely, butt-naked Riley standing in the center of the confused crowd.

Riley in turn was trying to catch his breath and was at first relieved to have stopped running. However, his relief is short lived as he looked up and noticed the huge crowd staring at him.

"Uh…Hi…" He said nervously

The crowd just stared and appeared stunned

"What?" He asked in slight irritation

"Oh…My…Gosh…" One female guest said while covering her eyes

Riley appeared annoyed and confused at first but once he looked down..

"OH SH***!" He immediately covered his private parts with his hands

The usually loud and outspoken Riley was now silent and completely embarrassed by his current nudity. The crowd was still so stunned but continued to quietly whisper and gossip about the sight. Just then Huey and the rest of the group, quickly pushed through the crowd and got a closer look at Riley.

"Oh my..." Jazmine said in an awkward

The group then rushed over to him and gave him cover

"What the hell are ya'll lookin at?! You never seen a naked person before?!" Cindy yelled irritably

Cindy removed her hat, revealing her huge white stripe

"Damn it Reezy" She said as she handed him her hat. He of course quickly grabbed it and covered himself

"Thanks" Riley finally said

The crowd continued to stare and gossip even more. Only now it became louder.

"Let's get him out of here" Huey said

The gang agreed then scrambled to leave while still covering Riley.

"Just so ya'll know, he's taken"

Cindy then caught up with her group and found her way right next to Riley. Huey then removed his jacket and handed it to his brother

"Here, use this"

"Thanks man. Ya'll are never gonna believe the day I had"

"Trust me, we will"

"You alright Reezy?"

"Yeah. What'd you do to you hair girl?!"

"It's nothing, just a looong story. So I'll tell you later"

"Lookin like a damn Pepé Le Pew or somethin"

"We'll talk later Riley" She said a bit more irritably

They all then left the mansion, closing the door behind them.

"Boys!"

The group looks over and see Elaina and her group coming from the side of the house and heading towards them

"Elaina, Missy, Rita, what are you guys doing here?" Hiro asked curiously

"Well Elaina had a feeling that you guys were in trouble, then there was this light then it crashed through the window and disappeared" Melissa's eyes then fell on to Riley "Riley, when did you get here?"

"And why are you naked?" Rita says in slight disgust

"It's a very long story. Wait a minute..." Huey then looked over to his right and saw the very window that had been broken. He then quickly turned to his brother "Riley come here real quick" He then started to lower his jacket which caused Riley to cringe

"Aye man! what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to see something"

"See what these nuts?! I don't need your gay ass anywhere near me"

"Riley, I just need to see your chest real quick"

"Pause"

Huey came close but Riley moved back

"Riley stop being ridiculous!"

"No!"

The boys continued to squabble for abit before Cindy had snapped

"Alright, Alright, Enough! Look McHater, I'll hold the jacket and you do whatever it is you need to do"

"Traitor"

"Shut up"

Huey then looked at Riley's chest then back at the window. He then looked back at Riley started scanning him

"Huey, what exactly are you looking for?" Jazmine asked curiously

"Riley broke through that window, but..." He the started looking at Riley's arms "There's not a scratch on him" The gang then became shocked

"What?" Rita says in disbelief

"I'm sorry, did you just say Riley broke through that window" Melissa said in a fearful tone

Elaina then came in close and did an observation of her own

"And he doesn't have a scratch?" She asked in disbelief

"Not one. You sure you feel okay?" He simply asked his brother

"Yeah, I feel fine" He nodded

"Did...we...miss...something?!" She said to a confused looking Melissa then looked over at Huey "Will someone PLEASE tell us what the hell is going on here"

"Not sure..." Huey then looked at the confused and worried looking group "But we need to find out. We all definitely need to talk"

* * *

 **Well that was an interesting ride huh, from dealing with two faced classmates to experiencing a MEGA embarrassing moment that I'm sure many of us only had nightmares about (I know I have when I was younger Lol). Now shout out to Beau tee ful, who was able to correctly predict Riley's abilities long before the chapter was even posted (You've got a good eye). Also another shout out to ThickBlackGirl. I hope this chapter answered your question, along with the next chapter (Oopsie! Spoiler :P). Now what's next? Or where does our Boonie gang go from here? Only time will tell.**

 **As I said in my other story, I'm going to focus on Power Surge for a little bit. My hope is to get it to at twelve or at least 10 chapters by the end of the summer. I'll do my best when it comes to updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. How do feel about the characters? Did they get the abilities you thought you would? What other abilities do you think they'll get? Let me know :)**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favorite and I'll see you guys next time**

 *** Notes***

 **-Bridgewood is an original upper part of Woodcrest where a majority of the wealthy citizens live**

 **-Meredith was mentioned back in chapter two (by Monica). This is her first physical appearance**

 **-The cheerleaders prank was inspired by Stephen King's Carrie**

 **-Riley's "appearance" while running was based off of a picture of him in the S4 episode "The New Black"**

 **-A few chapters back, I sent Riley to Greenfield. He was talking about Greenfield, a city in** **Franklin County,** **Massachusetts**

 **-The title "Party Crasher" refers to Riley who inadvertently but literally crashed the party. In a way it also refers to Elaina and her group as the girls did stake the house**

 **-Music Featured: LUV by Tory Lanez**

 **Thanks for reading :) xoxo**


End file.
